Descendientes
by BellaGreyHerondale
Summary: -Baja eso, se que no eres malvada. -¿Como puedes estar tan seguro de eso?-Le grito a Edward meintras sostengo en una mano la daga de mi padre y con la otra la varita del Hada Azul. -Solo lo sé.-Me mira directamente a los ojos, hay algo en su mirada, empiezo a bajar la varita. Hasta que un estruendo nos hace sacudir a todos de nuevo. Uno de seguridad entra. -Se rompió la barrera.
1. Chapter 1

TITULO: Descendientes.

AVISO: Historia basada en la película de Disney con el mismo nombre.

PRÓLOGO.

Había una vez hace muchos muchos años, bueno hace como veinticinco años. La Bella y la Bestia o bien la humilde Esme y el príncipe Carlisle se casaron en una ceremonia con 10,000 de sus amigos mas cercanos... Si lo sé mucha comida y un gran pastel.

Volviendo al punto, el Rey Carlisle en vez de irse de Luna de Miel decidió unir a los reinos de Arendelle, el bosque encantado, el país de las maravillas, y todos esos que ya conocen. Así que Carlisle y Esme se divirtieron muchísimo uniendo los reinos, asignando castillos y áreas para los diferentes reyes y reinas... Ahhh y una de sus tareas favoritas fue encarcelar a los villanos, si a todos los villanos con un poco de ayuda del Príncipe Encantado, del Príncipe Philip, el Príncipe Eric y el Príncipe Florian... Si lo sé toda la guardia real.

Bueno, el punto es que ellos junto con la verdadera guardia real atraparon a todos los villanos y a sus secuaces, ósea toda la gente interesante y los enviaron a la isla de los chicos perdidos. Un lugar muy separado de Cullen's, en si es una isla con un campo de fuerza que la rodea evitando que los mayores villanos de toda la historia salgan, y ese campo bloquea la salida de la isla. Una isla sin salida... Si lo sé, tampoco tiene Wifi, ni muchos aparatos que digamos, solo pocas personas disfrutan estar al último grito de la moda, pero lo mas importante la isla no tiene Magia suficiente para que los villanos escapen, ya saben lo que dicen. Seguridad ante todo.

Ahhhh olvida presentarme, mi nombre es Isabella. Aunque los conocidos me dicen Bella. Tenga cinco ami... Bueno se les podría considerar amigos, los seis vivimos en la isla de los perdidos. Y estos son nuestros padres

Jacob es hijo de Ursula, la némesis de la sirenita.

Tanya, es hija de Maléfica, la que vuela.

Jasper, hijo de la Reina Helada, la que vende helados.

Rosalie, hija de la reina Malvada, la que come manzanas.

Jace, hijo de Cruella de Vill, la lunática por las manchas.

Y bueno... Mi padre es Rumpelstiltskin, el brujo mas malvado que puede existir en la faz de la tierra.

Así es, somos los hijos de los más grandes villanos de Cullen's. O al menos eso dicen nuestros padres, ellos dicen que cuando la gente escuchaba sus nombres se ponían a temblar y en caso de mi padre... La gente huía aterrada, decir su nombre era como decir una maldición. Solo los mas valientes se atrevían a mencionarlo. Y aún así, les costaba mencionarlo. Mi padre es así como Voldemort, solo que con nariz y muchísimo más perverso y oscuro.

De la otra parte (Madre en mi caso, y padre en la de los demás) no se menciona mucho. Algunos de los que viven en Cullen's viajan aquí para ver a sus hijos abandonados, órdenes del Rey Carlisle, para mantener a la familia unida. De mi equipo solo Tanya y Rosalie conocen a sus padres, Jasper conoce a sus primas, Jacob y Jace saben quien es su padre. Pero en el mío, desconozco mi origen, solo se que Rumpelstiltskin es mi padre, y él me dice que mi madre simplemente me abandono. Pero no me dice quien es ella, pero tampoco es algo que quiera saber, estoy muy bien con mi vida como para que ella entre y mas sabiendo que vive en Cullen's; lo mas seguro es que sea una pariente de los buenos. Como en caso de Tanya, Rose, Jazz, Jace y Jacob

El padre de Tanya es el Príncipe Encantador (Mejor conocido como Eleazar) , y el de Rose es Robin Hood. Si un embrollo demasiado grande, pero en defensa de Maléfica, ella conoció primero a Eleazar después llego nuestra querida y amada Cenicienta (O como el pueblo la conoce, Carmen). En caso de la reina Malvada, ella quería cambiar y conoció a Robin, pero hubo circunstancias que hicieron que ella volviera a hacer lo que era antes... Una de las mayores brujas de todo Cullen's. En caso de Jasper también hay sangre buena, digo sus primas son la Princesa Ana y la Reina Elsa de Arendelle. Jace es hijo del costurero real, Cayó Vulturi. Y Jacob, bueno Jacob es hijo de uno de los lacayos de Neptuno, no recuerdo muy bien su nombre ¿Micheal?¿Mario? ¿Mauro? Bueno, algo así.

Como pueden darse cuenta casi todos tenemos en nuestra familia alguien mágico, pero solo algunos heredamos esas habilidades.

Tanya por ejemplo, podrá hacer magia cuando pise Cullen's-eso si algún día lo pisa- y si lleva su libro y cetro, sin libro y sin cetro no hay Magia de parte de Tanya, bueno si la hay pero no es muy poderosa. Él cetro lo heredará cuando cumpla los 21 años a la misma edad que Maléfica lo tuvo.

Rosalie solo heredo la belleza de su madre, y poder tener un espejo mágico. No sabemos si ella pueda llegar a tener magia, digo su madre fue aprendiz de mi padre y así fue como aprendió. En su sangre no corre sangre mágica como en la de Tanya.

Jacob es extremadamente presuntuoso, si eso es mágico él lo tiene.

Y Jace, creo que es él que mas cuida de su cutis y todo eso, al igual que su madre es extremadamente superficial.

Jasper y yo somos un caso especial, no es necesario que estemos en Cullen's ya que la Magia de Jasper es congelar cosas y no se necesita una magia tan grande para hacer eso, solo que no lo puede hacer en grandes cantidades. A mi, mi padre me enseño cosas sencillas, como abrir una puerta o cosas así. Mi magia no es tan grande, pero mi padre cree que si soy más poderosa que él; ya que él no puede ni abrir una puerta... Él cree que el día que viaje a Cullen's podré hacer cosas magnificas, pero ese día nunca llegara... Bueno eso creo.

..llllllllll.

Hola chicas, espero que les haya gustado el prólogo de esta historia.

En cada capítulos haré aclaraciones; por como surjan las iré contestando.

El primer capítulo se publicará el 30 de Septiembre (En mi país cae en Miércoles)

En mi grupo de Facebook hay más información, si quieren unirse en mi perfil esta el link. Y en Facebook ya estoy empezando a publicar imágenes. Los espero ahí.

Saludos, BellaGreyHerondale


	2. Rotten to the core

TITULO: Descendientes.

AVISO: Historia basada en la película de Disney con el mismo nombre.

Aclaraciones: La historia es narrada por Bella, en este capítulo solo hay un pequeño pedazo que es narrado por Edward, de ahí en fuera todo es narrado por Bella.

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Rotte to the core.**

 **Edward.**

Veo hacia el horizonte, para ser más específicos hacia la Isla de los chicos perdidos o bien la Isla de los perdidos. Mientras el costurero real toma medidas de todo mi cuerpo.

Siento nostalgia cuñado lo hago, no es la primera vez que miro hacia halla desde hace un año que me empezaron a presionar con proclamas reales me ha venido a lamente una muy descabellada. No se si me padre la pruebe, se trata de...

—No puedo creer que vayas a ser coronados rey dentro de un mes. Mira que tan rápido haz crecido. —Dice mi padre entrando del brazo de mi madre, ambos se ven muy enamoradas y entusiastas. Soy su único hijo, eso es lo que les emociona.

—Como puedes decir eso Carlisle. Ya tiene 18 años, ya no es tan niño—Mi madre siempre tan dulce defendiéndome.

—Querida, yo no tome una decisión correcta hasta los cuarenta.—Mi madre lo voltea a ver con una ceja alzada.

—Decidiste que nos casáramos cuando cumplí 20.—Toma una de las telas y la pasa entre sus manos.

—Eras tu o una tetera, amor—Mi madre le suelta un codazo.—Era broma.

Los tres reímos ante su pequeña broma, el costurero suelta una pequeña risa. Es un poco raro. Me pregunto si su hijo será así, o si quizá la hija de Maléfica es igual que ella o...

Bueno Edward, es hora de decirles.

—Ya tengo mi primer proclama como Rey—Mi padre y mi madre se voltean a ver y sonríen, les encanta la idea.—Los hijos de los villanos podrán venir a la isla cuando a estudiar.

—Los hijos de nuestros enemigos... ¿Entre nosotros?—Pregunta mi padre apuntando hacia la isla.—Si están ahí es por algo, es porque son malvados, despiadados, no tienen ni la más mínima idea del sentido común y sobre todo ellos son los mas grandes...

—Esos son sus padres, no ellos. Por favor, no tienen la culpa de los errores de sus padres.—Mi padre me ve con nostalgia por un momento.

—Tienes razón, los hijos son inocentes.—¿A que ha venido eso?

—Cariño ¿Quienes son sus padres ?—Ahí viene la peor parte, papa agarra a mi mamá.

—Ursula

—Pasable.—Dicen al mismo tiempo, junto con Cayo.

—Cruella de Vill—Hacen una mueca mirando a Cayo, este solo se encoge en su lugar.—Ingrid—Mi madre palidece un poco.—Maléfica,

—Ay dios—Dice mamá.

—La reina Malvada—Mi padre sostiene a mamá cuando esta da un traspié.—Y Rumpelstiltskin.

—Ahh—Grita Cayo se levanta y sale corriendo. ¿Que demonios le pasa?

—No.—Dice mi padre firme.—No lo consentiré, no no y no.

—Querido—Lo tranquiliza mi madre tocando su brazo. Mi padre la voltea a ver.—Tienes que confiar en él. Ya no es un niño—Él asiente y camina hacia la salida.—Bien hecho Edward.—Me da un apretón en el hombro y sale tras mi padre.

Me giro hacia la isla, un escalofrío me recorre la columna vertebral. ¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto.

.

.

.

 **BELLA.**

Dos semanas después...

Un poco de azul por aquí, verde solo lo justo y negro en los contornos.

Me separo para ver mi obra, asiento me quedo genial.

—¿No crees que es un poco exagerado? En está isla solo vive el mal, la gente de aquí no ha salido en 25 años, no creo que vayan a salir el día de mañana—Me giro a la voz de Tanya, ella está utilizando su falda morada de cuero, camisa verde de cuero y su chamarra morada de cuero, todo es de cuero hasta las botas son de cuero.

—¿No crees que es mucho cuero? Tampoco se acabara—Parece ser que a las princesitas y los sapos no les gustan las cosas hechas de cuero, todo lo que no les gusta viene a parar aquí. Y el cuero es lo que siempre viene.

—Touche—Dice y toma una lata morada, hace unos pequeños detalles en mi dibujo.—Así esta mejor.—Me sonríe devolviendo la lata a su lugar. Tomo mas distancia y veo mejor el dibujo. Es cierto es un buen dibujo:

"Un dragón de fondo (Maléfica) con una manzana en la mano (Reina Malvada), con unos picos de Hielo (Reina Helada), una sombra de un perro (Cruella de Vill) y humo verde (Mi padre). Y en medio de todo eso dice "Larga vida al mal"

—Creo que Jacob se va a enojar, su madre no esta ahí—Volteamos a ver a Jace que se acerca con su habitual andar silencioso y elegante.

—Hubiera sido muy estupida poner unos tentáculos.—Le digo cruzando mis brazos. El se ríe fuertemente y asiente.

—Hay mas cosas que representan a mi mamá que una simple manzana.—¿Empiezan a llegar todos o que onda?

—Es de lo único que es conocida y de arrancar corazones, no querías que pusiera a tu madre arrancando un corazón ¿Cierto?—Le contesto a Rosalie, ella trae puesta su minifalda, sus mallones de estampado negro y blanco, una chamarra de cuero negro y su collar de rubíes. Vuelvo a ver a Jace, el trae puesto sus jeans de mezclilla gastados y una jacketa roja formal.

—Que bien te quedo Bella

—Gracias Jazz, al fin alguien aprecia mi arte.—Le digo girándome a él, trae su peculiar vestimenta blanca y su piercing en forma de copo de nieve.

—¿porque nunca ponen a mi madre?—Todos volteamos a ver a Jacob, su ropa es de tonos verdes dejando sus brazos a la vista.

—¿Todavía preguntas?—Pregunto dando a entender lo mas obvio.—¿Y aquí es donde nos reunimos ahora?

—Mi madre hechizo a Ariel...

—No cuenta robarle la voz a un pescado.—Todos se empiezan a reír y él cierra los ojos fuertemente.

—Por enésima vez, no solo se la robo si no que también...

—Ya nos la sabemos.—Lo corta Tanya poniendo una mano en su pecho. Me voltea a ver fijamente— Y respecto a tu pregunta, no es que nos juntemos. Pero eres como tu padre. Te desapareces y es la única hora en el día en que te encontramos.

—Jajajaja muy chistosa .—Le digo mientras me agacho a recoger mi mochila.—Si casi viven en el castillo de mi padre. No creo que me extrañen mucho.

—Hace mucho que no cantamos juntos, era divertido cuando lo hacíamos —Me dice Rosalie, acercándose a mí. —¿Lo recuerdan?

—Claro que si... ¿Como era que empezaba esa canción?—Jace empieza a hacer ruido con sus palabras, mientras que Jacob golpea sus palmas.

—¿Como era que empezaba?—Me pregunta Tanya sacándome muchas risas, empiezo a caminar con ellos en mi espalda.

—They say I'm trouble. —empiezo a cantar, Tanya grita.— They say I'm bad. They say I'm evil.—Aviento a unos chicos que van a pasando, escucho las risas de los demás.— And that makes me glad.

—A dirty no-good.— Canta Jacob haciendo una acrobacia en la pared.

—Down to the bone.—Imitando a Jacob, Jace da un pequeño salto mortal.

—Your worst nightmare—Jasper hace uso de su poder y hace pequeños copos de nieve.

—Can't take me home—Los tres cantan al mismo tiempo haciendo maromas.

—So what there's mischief—Canta Rosalie mientras salta sobre una mesa. Las personas que están ahí se hacen para atrás—In my blood. Can you blame me?—Salta de ella mesa para volver con nosotros.—I never got no love

—They think I'm callous—Canta Tanya, señalando a unas ancianas que pasan.—A low-life hood—Pasamos delante de unas escaleras en donde están unas niñas. Una con un espejo, la otra con una manzana y una con una varita.—I feel so useless—Rosalie le quita el espejo, Tanya la manzana y yo la varita.

—Misunderstood—Cantamos todos, mientras que las chicas y yo rompemos lo que tomamos.

—Mirror, mirror on the wall—Entramos a un callejón perdiendo a los hombres, ellos deciden irse por arriba—Who's the baddest of them all?—Las tres sonreímos refiriéndonos a nuestros padres—Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world—Tanya señala a su alrededor dando una vuelta. Llegamos al frente de una reja, los chicos llegan en el momento justo

—I'm rotten to the core, core-Jalamos la reja para que se abra y entramos brincando.—Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core—Empezamos a causar alboroto mientras despertamos y tiramos agua a unos señores.—Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door—con esta oración nos referimos a las princesitas y príncipes de Cullen's.— I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the—Tomamos varias cosas que parecen ser palos y cucharas de cocina, empezamos a hacer varios ruidos golpeando los objetos que encontramos a nuestro paso—I'm rotten to the core.

Pasamos por las tuberías y nos empezamos a reír mientras seguimos golpeando estas mismas.

—Call me a schemer. Call me a freak—canto mientras salgo a la superficie. Los demás me arrebatan. Saco una pintura azul—How can you say that?—Me acerco rápidamente a una cortina, ha de ser una casa de los chicos perdidos. Sonrió y dibujo una "I"—I'm just unique!—Salgo corriendo hacia Tanya.

—What, me a traitor?—Veo como canta Jacob mientras se cuelga de una barra

—Ain't got your back—Jace canta mientras se acerca a unos señores que toman café y les quita su tetera fingiendo darles te.

—Oh, we're not friends?—Jasper hace magia y congela el café, los señores se levantan enojados

—What's up with that?—Cantan los tres al mismo tiempo y salen corriendo.

—So I'm a misfit. So I'm a flirt. I broke your heart. I made you hurt—Rosalie se ha metido en lo que podría considerarse un puesto de telas y las arranca todas mientras juega con ellas.

—The past is past—Volteo a ver a Tanya mientras subo unas escaleras. Ella esta corriendo mientras da maromas— Forgive, forget. The truth is.—Tanya le avienta lo que parece ser paja a una persona que va pasando por ahí.

— You ain't seen nothing yet—Cantamos todos. Roslaie y Tanya me alcanzan y juntas vemos como los chicos hacen de las suyas mientras cantamos.

Mirror, mirror on the wall

Who's the baddest of them all?

Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world

—Vamos—Les digo y danos un salto a unas barras, cuando llegamos al suelo lo hacemos con elegancia y estilo. Salimos corriendo para encontrarnos con todos los adolescentes. Empezamos a bailar mientras cantamos.

I'm rotten to the core, core

Rotten to the core

I'm rotten to the core, core

Who could ask for more?

I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door

I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the

I'm rotten to the core

Terminamos un poco agitados y con el cabello en la cara, yo lo soplo fuertemente para quitármelo, veo a una señora pasar con un carrito. En ese carrito va su bebé que trae comiendo una paleta, me acerco y sin que me vea la mamá se la arranco. Me giro hacia Jasper, Rosalie, Tanya, Jace y Jacob, y todos se empiezan a reír en fuertes carcajadas. Hasta que paran brutalmente, hechandose a correr. Hago una mueca y me giro desprecio, enfrente de mi hay como cinco hombres de gran tamaño y cicatrices en el rostro.

—Hola, papá —Saludo, mi padre se abre paso entre sus vasallos y sale con su típica ropa: Pantalones, camisa entre abierta y un abrigo de cuero, las botas igual son de cuero.

—Ahora te dedicas a robar dulces... Que decepción tan mas grande—Dice y yo le sonrió.

—Se la robe a un bebé—Él me sonríe con malicia.

—Fantástico—Aplaude, mis amigos solo lo ven raro. Siempre lo han visto de ese modo. Todos nos preguntamos de donde saco esa costumbre de aplaudir. Se acerca y me arrebata la paleta.—Jasper—Le acerca la paleta a mi amigo—Hazlo tuyo.—Jasper hecha un poco de su escarcha sobre la paleta. Mi padre se separa y se la da a uno de los lacayos —Devuélvesela al horrendo bebé.

—Padre...

—Cállate, tienes que empezar a distinguir en lo que es malo y lo que es terrible—Me dice serio. Hace una señal para que sus vasallos nos rodeen, veo de reojo a Tanya ella se encoge de hombros.—Les vengo a decir una noticia... Extraordinaria—No se como es que logra tener siempre ese sentido del humor. Junta sus manos y entrelaza sus dedos—Ustedes seis han sido elegidos para... Ir a Cullen's.—Escucho como mis amigos intentan huir, volteo a verlos y veo como Jacob lucha por liberarse, al igual que Jace y Jasper. Mientras que las chicas están siendo sujetadas en el aire. Cuando se logran liberar se acomodan la ropa y los peinados.

—Me niego rotundamente.—Le digo y él me mira con una ceja alzada.—No voy a ir a un estupido internado lleno de princesitas sin cerebro y príncipes superficiales.

—Encantadores y bellos—Dice Rosalie al mismo tiempo que yo, la volteo a ver y ella se hace para atrás.

—Y yo solo utilizo uniformes que estén hechos de cuero—Dice Jacob mientras hace señal para que Jace las choque. Este lo ignora.

—Mi madre dice que en Cullen's hay perros, que se comen a los que no se portan bien—Dice realmente asustado.

—Hay personas que se dedican a magia blanca y eso me da jaqueca—Dice Tanya muy segura de si misma.

—¡Silencio, ingratos!—Dice mi padre apuntándonos con su dedo. Da media vuelta y empieza a caminar. Sus gorilas lo siguen.—Isabellaaa—Canta mi nombre, yo volteo a ver a mis amigos, ellos se encogen de hombros.

Yo sigo rápidamente a mi padre, lo alcanzo antes de que se cierren de nuevo sus gorilas. Caminamos hacia la Colina, un lugar en donde los villanos tienen sus "castillos" y lo digo de ese modo ya que son una copia de sus castillos, no son los originales. Los originales están en Cullen's.

El castillo de mi padre es muy elegante, pero oscuro y frívolo. En ocasiones me pregunto si el castillo original es así. Al entrar al salón nos encontramos a los padres de mis amigos ahí reunidos, Rosalie se acerca corriendo a su madre la cual la recibe con un elegante abraza. Tanya camina determinada asía Maléfica que la recibe también con un abrazo y diciendo "Malvada hija mía, que bueno verte" Jasper se acerca a su madre, Jace a la suya y Jacob a la suya a todos ellos también les dan un abrazo, me siento extraña de inmediato. La manera de saludar de mi padre es estrecharme el hombro o regañarme por algo.

—Isabella...—Me llama mi padre que hasta el momento me he dado cuenta que ha avanzado hasta el otro extremo, en donde esta la taza rota. Me hace una señal para que me acerque.

—¿Si, padre?—Susurro llegando a su altura, él se inclina y toma mi hombro.

—Dime que es lo que te dije que recordaras siempre.—Me pide con sorna. Junto mis labios y después digo.

—Lo mas importante en esta vida es ser una copia...

—Igual a mi.—Termina él.—¿Entiendes lo que significa?

—Si, y lo seré, solo que seré mejor—Él me voltea a ver con indignación.

—Eso exactamente lo que no haces, yo aceptaría ir a Cullen's, solo para vengarme.—Asiento apenada por mi comportamiento.

—¿Pero que ganamos nosotros?—Escucho la voz de Tanya, mi padre y yo nos acercamos a todos.

—Pues heredaran coronas, reinos, tronos y dinero, montones de dinero.—Le dice su madre, Jace se queda raro.

—Creo que habla de todos nosotros, todos—Nos señala a todos, yo lo imito.

—¿Rumple?—Dice Malefica viéndolo fijamente.

—Querida, ¿A ti no te gusta hacer tratos y ganar cosas nuevas?—Asiento al saber que se dirige a mi.—Si haces lo que te pido tu y yo veremos eso y mas.—Sonrió cuando escucho eso.—Ahora, Ingrid...

La mamá de Jasper da unos cuantos pasos adelante.

—Jazz, quiero que me consigas una urna. Uno muy especial—Voltea a ver a mi padre. Él me ha contado sobre esa urna, él se lo hizo—Tus primas lo van a tener en una de las torres del castillo helado. Solo tienes que pedir un permiso especial para visitar a Elsa.

Jasper la ve asintiendo.

—Mientras que tu, Jace—Todos giramos hacia Cruella de Vill—Necesito mi abrigo de piel de tigre, es algo mágico— Vuelve a mirar a mi padre. Él mira hacia Cullen's.

—Rose... Mi malvadita, tu tendrás mi espejo en tu poder.—Saca un espejo un poco chico. Rosalie levanta una de sus cejas.

—¿Un poco chico?—Le pregunta con desilusión.

—Ya no es lo que era, y aparte cuando nos aislaron tuve que hacerlo chiquito.—Le explica, es la primera vez que mi padre no esta implícito.

—Tanya tu tendrás una labor muy importante, llevaras esto...—Maléfica se levanta de su silla y se acerca a uno de los estándares de mi padre, saca una llave y se la da a Tanya.

—¿Que haré con esto...—Empieza hablar Tanya, pero su madre pone una mano enfrente de su cara.

—Cuando vayas de visita con tu padre, abrirás la habitación del este. En uno de los cajones de un tocador encontraras un libro, mi libro de hechizos.—Tanya sonríe por eso, al fin podrá hacer magia.

—Jacob, hace muchos mi voz se me fue arrebatada y encerrada en una caracola, tu tarea es conseguirla.—Jacob asiente entusiasmado.

Espero mi turno con ansias,mi padre se acerca al centro dl salón.

—Y todos ustedes ayudarán a Isabella.—Me señala a mi.—A conseguir la varita del hada madrina—Sonrió, me ha gustado eso.—Pero antes vas a tener que conseguir varias cosas de mi castillo..—Mi sonrisa se ensancha cuando me señala con un dedo —Lo cual no será sencillo porque se encuentra bajo un hechizo de protección.—Asiento, me encantan los retos.

Volteo a ver a los demás, tienen sonrisas en sus rostros.

—¿podemos confiar en ustedes?—Los seis asentimos con entusiasmos.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente...

—¿Guantes? ¿Chamarra?¿Abrigos?¿Rueda?¿Libro de pociones?—Me pregunta mi papá viendo mi maleta.

—Todo está ahí adentro, —Digo cerrándola. Se escucha las trompetas reales.

—El destino de nuestra familia esta en tus manos, querida—Dice mientras me ayuda a cargarla.—No falles—Asiento con un nudo en la garganta, anoche le estuve dando muchas vueltas al asunto. ¿Que sucede si fallo?¿O como conseguiré entrar al castillo?

No decimos nada, cuando salimos del castillo están los. Demás padres despidiéndose de sus hijos. Él solo se acerca dejar la maleta la cajuela, el chofer se hace un lado cuando ve a mi padre. Veo que tenían razón, aún sin su poder le siguen teniendo miedo.

Mi padre vuelve a entrar al castillo, se queda en la entrada para verme fijamente. Espero a que los demás

entren al carro para entrar. Cuando lo hacen me subo. Me quedo pasmada, parece una pequeña dulcería con juegos, los hombres luego luego se voltean a ver y empiezan a agarrar las cosas a montones. Tanya agarra una manzana caramelizada y Rose una paleta, yo simplemente agarrado lo que parece ser un dulce de chocolate. Disfruto del sabor de este cuando lo pruebo, en casa a mi papá no le gusta y yo tengo prohibido comerlo, por los que solo lo pruebo de vez en cuando. Así que cuando lo puedo comer es algo que disfruto demasiado.

—¿Y si te ponemos un poco de rímel?—Me dice Tanya mientras me toma un mechón de cabello, ella siempre me dice que le fascinan mis ojos. Se le hacen mas cautivantes que los suyos, ella los tiene azules, Rose miel y yo morados.

—Tanya, no—Le digo firmemente jugando con un control que he encontrado por ahí. Presionó un botón y se abre una ventana, todos volteamos. Se puede ver el camino por donde vamos, estamos llegando al limite de la isla, al puente. El puente es conocido así porque es solo una parte del puente que unía a Cullen's y a la Isla.

—Es una trampa, maldita sea.—Grita Jace, las chicas y y nos abrazamos fuertemente esperando el impacto cOntra el suelo, el cual nunca llega. Abrimos los ojos y nos separamos lentamente, miramos por el vidrio y vemos una especie de arcoiris de colores claros y con luces que lo atraviesan, lo vemos sorprendidos. Nunca pensamos que esta es la manera en la que visitaban a los chicos, siempre pensamos que se aparecían con una chimenea o con un poco de magia. Pero ahora nos damos cuenta que no es así, si hay una manera más fácil de salir de la Isla. Y es con este botonsito... Creo.

—¿Este control abre la barrera?—Le pregunto al sujeto que conduce , este me ve mal.

—No, es este—Me enseña uno dorado.—Ese abre mi cochera y este—Cierra la cortina haciendo que perdamos contacto visual, Tanya me mira con una sonrisa

—Odioso—Digo y tomo otro chocolate.—Que lindo sujeto—Los cinco se empiezan a reír descontroladamente, yo los miro raro... ¿Que hice ahora?

Descendientes&Descendientes&Descendientes&Descendientes&Descendientes&Descendientes&Descendientes&

El primer capítulo y cómo pueden darse cuneta contiene cosas de la película, pero no todas. Espero que les haya gustado, comenten que les pareció. Ya tengo varios capítulos y dependerá de sus comentarios que yo publiqué, el porque me pongo así es porque ya casi nadie comenta pero si tiene agregados a favoritos. No les pido que me pongan un meta comentario, pero sí que se tomen la delicadeza de dejar al menos un "Actualiza pronto". Bueno sin más que decir... Ahhhhh un momento, como cada capitulo les recuerdo que publicó más cosas en Facebook. En mi perfil está el link, ahora sí sin más que decir. Nos leemos.

Besos. BellaGreyHerondale


	3. Llegando, planeando y mintiendo

TITULO: Descendientes.

AVISO: Historia basada en la película de Disney con el mismo nombre.

Aclaraciones: La historia es narrada por Bella, el cabello de Bella no es morado.

Gracias a todos(as) por los comentarios del capítulo anterior y a quienes agregaron a favoritos.

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Llegando, planeando y mintiendo. Todo en uno**

Se escucha la banda real, creo que es la de bienvenida. Tanya abre una de las cortinas y vemos a personas con carteles de "Bienvenidos a Cullen's ". Muchas de las personas intentan ver a travez de las cortinas, pero Tanya es veloz y la cierra. Me voltea a ver y me encojo de hombros como diciendo "Habitantes de Cullen's", el carro se detiene de sopetón mientras los chicos pelean por unas cosas, la puerta del carro se abre antes que Tanya, Rose y yo nos mezclemos en la pelea. Al salir nos detenemos por un momento, esta la banda real (Como ya había dicho) tocando muy animada, la luz del sol brilla como foco navideño y los jardines son preciosos, hay rosas en todos los arbustos. Volteo a ver a las demás y veo que miran de igual manera a todos lados. Tanya mira a un punto fijo, sigo su mirada y me encuentro con la que debe ser "El hada azul" o bien: "El hada madrina", ella nos mira con gracia, a su lado hay cuatro personas mas. Un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules y a su lado una chica de cabello castaño y de ojos miel. Del otro lado hay una mujer muy bella, de ojos azules y cuerpo de infarto, su cabellera dorada brilla a la luz del sol, esta tomada del brazo de un chico de cabellos bronce y ojos verde intensos, me mira fijamente con una sonrisa... Nos mira a todos.

—¿Hada madrina? ¿No eran sei...?—Empieza a decir el de los ojos azules, pero no termina ya que salen gritando los chicos, Tanya y yo nos hacemos a un lado jalando a Rosalie con nosotras evitando el impacto.

—Que yo lo quiero.—Dice Jacob jalando a Jace, Jasper (Por suerte logró salir ileso) pasa por su lado y se posiciona con nosotras.

—Pero ya tienes todo.

—¡Chicos!—Ladro molesta haciendo que ellos nos volteen a ver, la banda a dejado de tocar y nos miran con miedo. Jacob ayuda a levantar a Jace, y este le pega en el brazo.

—Ay dios.—Escucho el susurro de una de las chicas, todas volteamos a ver quien lo dijo... La rubia de piernas largas.

—Ahhh este... Bienvenidos, bienvenidos al colegio The Cullen's. —Tanya suelta una pequeña risita.—En donde las ganas de aprender nunca duermen.

—Muy amable—Dice Jasper, lo volteo a ver y veo que sus ojos azules e ven todavía más azules. Es la magia.—Mi nombre es Jasper, soy hijo de ...

—Cruella de Vill—Dice de nuevo la rubia, haciendo que todos nos veamos. Esta de lo mas equivocada.—La de cabello castaño es la hija de la reina Malvada, la del rubio es de Malefica, el otro del cabello rubio es hijo del que no se nombra. Y el otro es de Ursula.—Me señala a mi con su dedo.—Tu haz de ser hija de la Reina Helada.

—Ahajajajaja—Jasper, Jace y yo escuchamos las risas de los otros tres. Los volteamos a ver para ver como Tanya se agarra el estomago mientras agarra el brazo de Rose que por su parte le toma el hombro a Jacob que se esta sostenido del carro.

—¿Cual es la risa?—Pregunta el de ojos azules.

—No somos hijos de los que creen—Dice Jace cruzando los brazos indignado.

—Bueno... Abra tiempo para presentaciones.—Dice el hada.—Edward y Tessa —Señala al chico de ojos verdes y a la rubia.

—Princesa Tessa—Nos aclara la chica, escucho la risa de los demás la escuchar como suena su nombre.—Y Principe Edward, nuestro futuro rey.—Veo de arriba abajo al tal Edward, con que este es el hijo de la Bella y la Bestia.

—Como decía.—Dice el hada mirándola mal.—En compañía del Principe Garret y la princesa Kate, les darán un recorrido.—Asentimos mientras impeccionamos a nuestros 'guías' —Soy la directora de esta institución y los invito a la biblioteca escolar. Ya que nunca es tarde para abrir nuestras mentes lectoras... Aunque abrimos de 7a.m a 11 p.m, y como saben soy exigente con el horario.—Les hace una seña a los de la banda que empiezan a caminar detrás de ella, esperamos a que salgan y después damos un paso adelante.

Edward se aclara la garganta volteando a ver a Garret, este asiente.

—Bueno... Hoy es el día en que nuestros pueblos se unen formando una nueva alianza—Dice mientras se empieza acercar a nosotros, le aprieta la mano a Jasper. —Es el día en que les demostraremos al mundo que los hijos no tienen la culpa de los errores de los padres.—Ya le ha apretado las manos a Jace y Jacob, ahora va con Tanya.—Hoy inicia su nueva formación, en una escuela en donde aprenderán los valores de este reino.—A Rose, y esta rápidamente hace una reverencia.—En donde aprenderemos nuestras culturas y las volveremos una.—Llega a mi y ve aprieta la mano mas de lo normal, lo miro un poco raro, me esta sonriendo de una manera un poco extraña. Y su discurso no ayuda.

—O mejor, es el día en que saben que no soy hija de la Reina Helada. Ese es Jasper.—Señaló a Jasper que sonríe.—Que no es hijo de Cruella de Vill, ya que ese es Jace—Jace hace un gesto con su cabeza.—Y como pueden ver, él no es hijo de "él que no debe ser nombrado" esa soy yo.—Les digo haciendo que abran mucho los ojos.—O quizás el día en donde descubrimos por fin donde esta el baño—Volteo a ver a Tanya, ella solo se encoge de hombros.

—¿Hija de Rumplestiltskin?—Asiento a la pregunta del tal Garret.—¿No es niño?

—No, no lo soy—Le digo y él asiente.

—Ahhh...—Dice la chica, Kate creo que se llama—Yo soy hija de Blanca Nieves.—Yo sonrió por eso, mi papá me ha contado de un trato que hizo con Nieves.—Hoy en día conocida como Mary Margaret. Y mi padre, es el príncipe Florian—Asentimos, volteamos a ver a Rose que esta también muy sonriente... La historia de la manzana.

—Yo soy hijo de la hermana de Esme, Belle—De ella solo hemos escuchado hablar poco, a mi padre no le gusta hablar de ella y no se porque.

—Y yo hija de la princesa Aurora, la Bella...

—Durmiente—Decimos Tanya y yo al mismo tiempo interrumpiendo a la rubia.

—Hemos escuchado esa historia muchas veces.—Dice Tanya y yo asiento de acuerdo.

—Eso es fantástico, Tanya quiero que sepas que no culpo a tu madre por intentar matar a mis padres.—Tanya la mira con una ceja alzada.

—Yo tampoco culpo a tus abuelos que hayan invitado a todo el mundo a ese estupido bautizo... Menos a mi madre.—Los ojos de Tessa demuestran rencor, pero me voltea a ver.

—Y a ti, no te culpo por los errores de tu padre respecto a sus chantajes con mi padre y mi pobre madre.—Los demás hacen como un gesto de "No debió haber dicho eso"

—Tienes razón, yo tampoco lo culpo. Gracias a que TUS padres acudieron a mi padre para solucionar unos detalles con... —La miro de arriba a bajo—Cierta personita, tengo un lindo collar—Saco el collar que mi padre me dio cuando nací. Ella abre mucho sus ojos... El collar es el que su padre le dio a su madre el día de su boda.

—Bueno—Interviene Edward.—Demos un pequeño paseo mientras les cuento la historia de este castillo y de muchas cosas mas— Nos dice mientras nos da una señal para que caminemos. Volteo a ver a los chicos, ellos (as) me miran esperando a que de mi siguiente jugada. Me vuelvo a los Nice*, les doy la sonrisa mas angelical que tengo.

—Vamos—Les digo y empezamos a caminar detrás de ellos.

—El castillo Cullen fue hecho hace mas de 200 años. Cuando mi padre se convirtió en rey decidió hacerlo una escuela. Así que hace ya 28 años, el castillo es una escuela. Tenemos niveles desde maternal a universidad—Dice deteniéndose enfrente de una estatua. Es del rey Carlisle, Edward aplaude y la estatua se transforma en una bestia. Escucho el grito de Jace, todos lo volteamos a ver, se ha colgado de Jacob. Tanya se empieza a reír al mismo tiempo que Rosalie.

—Tranquilo Jace, mi padre quería que su estatua se transformará para que supiéramos que todos podemos cambiar tarde o temprano.—Le dice para que se tranquilice. Jace se baja de Jacob y todos continuamos nuestro camino.

La fachada es de un estilo muy antiguo, entramos al salón del antiguo castillo hay muchos alumnos en el. Muchos salen y otros entran. Muchos nos miran y otros no.

—Y si necesitan algo pueden llamarnos a nosotros o a...—Dice Garret buscando detrás de sí, levanta la mirada encontrándose con una chica de lentes y con hojas.—Alice...—La chica voltea a vernos y sonríe, baja las escaleras.—Alice se encargara de llevarlos a su habitación.—Garret luce un poco consternado, desde que le dije quien era mi padre.

—Pero enserio si necesitan algo, por favor digan...

—Llamen a Alice—Interrumpe Tessa a Edward. La miro con una ceja alzada, Tanya se aclara la garganta.

—Bueno ya nos vamos.—Dice Edward tomando la mano de Tessa.

—Vamos Eddy-bu—Grita y lo empieza a jalar, Garret y Kate los siguen de cercar.

Nos quedamos en silencio solo con la sonrisa de Alice.

—Yo soy hija de Campanita—Nos dice, Tanya y yo nos vemos con entusiasmo.

—Y dinos Alice... ¿Aquí hay mucha magia?—Pregunta Tanya mientras la rodeamos.

—De hecho si. Demasiada, pero casi no se utiliza ya que no hay muchos que posean este don.—Nos explica.

—Que triste. Son solo príncipes y princesitas.—Digo Alice traga fuertemente, yo saco un chocolate que me quede del carro, lo destapo y aviento la basura al suelo. —Chicos vamos, las habitaciones aguardan—Empiezo a correr y los demás nos siguen. Hasta que somos detenidos por la voz de Alice.

—Chicos, sus habitaciones quedan por ahí. —Nos señala al lado contrario, doy media vuelta y corro para allá, ellos me siguen de cerca y Alice intenta alcanzarnos.

.

.

—Es aquí—Dice Alice casi sin voz. Nos abre la puerta, cuando entramos nos quedamos sin habla, es demasiado amplio, con tres camas, tres tocadores y tres de todo. Solo hay dos ventanas pero pareciera que hay diez. Entra mucha luz, cierro y abro mis ojos una y otra vez hasta que me acostumbro. Veo bien las camas: Una roja, una morada y una negra con blanco.

—Roja.—Rosalie

—Morada.—Tanya.

—Negra.—Yo

Decimos las tres mientras nos acercamos a las respectivas camas. Alice se queda ahí parada.

—Sus horarios quedarían así:

6 a.m a 7:30 a.m: Desayuno en el comedor.

7:45 a.m a 8:45 a.m : Modales en la mesa.

8:50 a.m a 9: 45 a.m : Estilo

10:00 a.m a 12:30 p.m : Bondad correctiva inicial.

—Nueva clase.—Gritamos las tres, pero Alice no se detiene.

—12:30 a 14:10 PM.: Merienda con los reyes.. 14:30 p.m a 15:00: Modos para caminar. 15:10 p.m a 17:00 p.m : Controlación de poderes —Se detiene dando un pequeño suspiro.—Y después siguen entrenamientos deportivos. De ahí en fuera hay clases de 30 minutos hasta las 7 de la noche, en ocasiones no.—Asentimos.—¿Alguna de ustedes tiene magia?

—¿Por?—Preguntamos al mismo tiempo las tres. Tanya esta descalza en su cama mientras juega con sus manos. Alice esta en posición de yoga y yo estoy con los pies arriba .

—Bueno, es que dependiendo de quien sea su ... Familia—Eso lo dice mirándonos.—Es el grado que va a hacer, por ejemplo: El primo de Ana y Elsa ira a control de magia nivel Frozen. El hijo de Cruella de Vil, ira a nivel "Dominación de bestias". Y de ahí partiremos.—Tanya levanta la mano, Alice parece que respira bien.—Bueno, tu serias nivel "Fuego eterno". No mucho logran estar ahí—Tanya asiente feliz, se supone que no podía hacer magia sin libro y sin centro.—Ahí te enseñaran cosas básicas, crear bolas de fuego y mas, no te pueden enseñar mucho porque no tienes tu libro. Bueno sin mas que decir, yo me ...

—Alice. Y yo ¿A qué nivel pertenezco?—Alice traga fuerte, en ese mismo instante me doy cuenta que ellos me consideran un amenaza.

—Bueno... Podrías hablar con el príncipe Edward, él sabrá donde colocarte. —Volteo a ver a Tanya, ella me mira con una sonrisa burlona.

—Muy bien.—Le digo y ellas asiente.

—Bueno chicas... bienvenidas—Sale dando varios tropiezos. Cuando se cierra la puerta, las dos se levantan de las camas y empiezan a ver todo lo del cuarto.

Es un cuarto hermoso no puedo negarlo, tiene un espejo en el que Rosalie se para inmediatamente y se admira de pies a cabeza. Nuestros padres nos hicieron ponernos nuestras mejores ropas. Rosalie vino con su cabello rojo agarrado en un chongo despeinado y un atuendo como los que su madre utilizaba, pegado y de cuero. Tanya vino con su cabello rosa en una trenza y un vestido morado. Yo... Bueno yo no tengo una madre que me diga que debo ponerme así que me vine con un pantalón completamente negro de cuero, unos botines, una blusa negra y un abrigo gris. Mi cabello no es de ningún tono especial, es castaño común y corriente.

—Vean esto—Nos grita Tanya desde otra habitación. Rose corre hacia ella mientras que yo me paro lentamente.

Hay una puerta que conecta con otra habitación. Me quedo en una sola pieza cuando la veo, es como una pequeña sala de estudio combinada con una de juegos. Es realmente impresionante, hay una pantalla de plasma y lo que creo que es una consola de juegos, en medio hay una mesita con sus respectivas sillas. Un escritorio y un enorme sofá, oh esperen que es eso. Parece ser un sillón en forma de ¿un animal? No se que eso, pero me gusta.

—Impresionante.—Les digo a ambas, ellas asienten de acuerdo. Estoy realmente entusiasmada—Primer parte del plan hecho.—Les digo y ellas asienten.—Debemos de continuar con...

—Tienes que ir a hablar con el príncipe Edward.—Dicen ambas.

—Necesitas poder controlar esos poderes—Dice Tanya, pero yo me quedo perpleja. No he sentido ningún cambio en mi todavía.

—Tu cabello es diferente.—Me dice Rose pasándome el espejo mágico. Me veo en él, me espanto por mi reflejo: Mi cabellos no es castaño ahora es como cobrizo con mechas beige.

—Alucinante.

—A Jasper se le veían mas azules los ojos y a Jace se le pusieron negras las uñas.—¿cómo es que Rosalie y ella notan todo eso? Yo solo note lo de Jasper.—Es mejor que vayas, no queremos que tus dones se salgan de control y se arruine toda la misión.—Asiento de acuerdo con ella. Salgo caminando del cuarto de juegos, los chicos van entrando.

—¿A dónde vas?—Me pregunta Jasper.

—Voy a hablar con Edward sobre en que nivel de magia estoy—Ellos asienten pero no se ven seguros.—Pónganse de acuerdo para ver cual es el siguiente paso.

—Esta bien—Me dicen al mismo tiempo.

—No tardo.

Salgo corriendo tras haber dicho eso, no espero su contestación.

Me encuentro a mucha gente en los pasillos que me ven extraño, muchos intenta acercarse a mi pero yo salgo corriendo. Veo por todos lados para ubicar a Edward y su novia. Cuando los ubico están en el jardín en donde nos recibieron. Me acerco con calma a ellos, están muy ocupados mirando hacia no se donde que no me notan; mi padre siempre ha dicho que tengo el andar muy suave. Que casi nadie me escucha caminar cuando lo hago.

—Edward—Lo llamo y ambos voltean, la chica voltea enojada y Edward sorprendido.

—Princi...—Edward interrumpe a su novia antes de que hable.

—Isabella. —Me devuelve él, me acerco todavía más.—¿Tienes dudas sobre alguna materia?

—De hecho... Si—Le digo y cruzo mis brazos—Alice me dijo que hablara contigo respecto al nivel al que pertenezco.

—¿Que nivel?—Escucho la voz de Garret, volteo a ver por donde proviene, está detrás de mi del brazo de su novia.

—El de magia.—Puedo ver la cara de todos cuando digo eso, la de Kate y ¿Terry? Es de miedo, la de Edward y Garret de sorpresa.

—¿Tienes poder?—Dice entrecortamente Garret y yo asiento.

—Este... Bue..bueno. Tu perteneces al nivel de... Iluntasunean Argia—Mi cara a de ser todo un poema porque Edward me aclara rápidamente de que habla.—Magia de luz y de oscuridad, tendríamos que ir a hablar con mi padre para que vea en que nivel estas. Él da la clase para cuando sea una emergencia médica, mi madre da la de pociones, y la maestra todo el año es mi tía. —Asiento.

—Bueno... Era todo, volveré a mi habitación.—Él asiente. Y le hace una seña a Garret.

—Yo te acompaño.—Dice esté sorprendiéndome, Kate simplemente lo suelta.

Empiezo a caminar y él me sigue de cerca, los primeros metros caminamos en silencio.

—¿Como sabes que tienes magia?—Me pregunta curioso.—Se supone que en la isla no hay.

—Bueno, no es que no haya. Es que solo hay un poco, y eso nos permite a Jasper y a mi practicar trucos sencillos. Como abrir puertas, ventanas y mover objetos. Aunque no es la gran cosa.—Le explico y puedo ver como su cara es vuelve de confusión.

—Así ¿que eres más poderosa que tu padre?—Me encojo de hombros, siempre he dicho que mi padre es el ser más poderoso del mundo aunque el también me dice que yo soy mas que él.

Llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación que se abre con una gran fuerza.

—Ya tenemos el siguiente paso en nuestro plan.—Dice Jace cuando abre la puerta, me quedo congelada cuando escucho eso. Jace ve a Garret a mi lado y se pone pálido.

—¿Que están planeando?—Mierda. ¿Porque todos en Cullen's son tan malditamente curiosos?

Garret nos ve con paciencia, espera que uno de los dos le responda pero a mi no se me ocurre nada y conociendo a Jace, a él tampoco.

—Entonces... ¿Que planean?—Nos vuelve a preguntar.

—Este... Ahhh... —Pareces una idiota Bella.—Es que queremos ser mas bondadosos y entonces la idea es hacer muchas cosas buenas—Le digo pero por su cara se que no me cree ni lo mas mínimo de mi mentira.

—¿Como cuales?—Nos pregunta y ambos nos encogemos de hombros.

—Pues no sabemos, apenas es nuestro primer día aquí y estamos planeando paso por paso. —Garret asiente con desconfianza.

—Bien—Da media vuelta y se va por donde vinimos, suelto un suspiro cerrando la puerta. En cuanto escucho que el pestillo hace clic volteo a ver a Jace, lo golpeo en el brazo.

—Casi nos descubren por tu culpa.—Él se soba un poco el brazo.

—Perdona, no pensé que vendrías con amigos.

—No es amigo mío, se ofreció a acompañarme y estando en Cullen's no puedo decir que no. Es como si se sintieran o algo así.

—Ahhh...

—Si, Ahhh—Lo imito y empiezo a caminar a hacia la sala. Al entrar veo a Tanya, Jasper y Rose sentados al rededor de la mesa, a Jacob jugando con el Xbox. —¿Cual es el plan?—Les pregunto recargándome en la mesa. Hay una especie de holograma, pero veo que es nieve que toma formas. Veo a Jasper con una ceja alzada.

—No es mucho, pero se sostienen por más tiempo que en la Isla—Uno de los problemas que había en la isla con su magia era que no duraba mucho, apenas unos segundos y se desvanecía el poder. Me alegra que aquí dure mas.—Te explicaremos.

—No podemos empezar a robar de una vez, seria sospechoso que robáramos el abrigo de Cruella el día de hoy. He leído por internet que se han extraviado varias cosas aquí antes de nuestra llegada, pero son cosas como hojas, collares y de ese tipo; no cosas que pertenezcan a villanos. En dos semanas es la coronación, tendremos que empezar a robar desde hoy, pero no hay que hacer escándalo.—Dice Rosalie, es la primera vez que la escucho decir algo inteligente.

—El viernes es visita familiar, los familiares de Jasper lo han contactado para que las vaya a visitar. Bella, tu iras con él y distraerás a la familia mientras Jasper va por la urna.—Asiento. Tanya saca los planos del castillo mientras que la escarcha toma la forma de una urna.—Hemos ubicado la urna en el ala Sur. Jasper tendrá que atravesar con máxima velocidad, tendrás que ser preciso y veloz. No hay espacio para el error... —Le dice a Jasper. Este asiente y todos me voltean a ver.

—Seré encantadora y alabadora.—Les garantizo ellos asienten.

—Después iremos a la casa del papá de Tanya, ella acaba de colgar con él y han quedado que ira con ellos. Pero que primero tendrá que ir por sus amigos a la zona de Arendelle.—Asiento, tienen todo muy bien calculado—Tu y Tanya robaran en esta ocasión, sabemos que Tanya no es buena abriendo cosas ni escabulléndose. Yo distraeré al príncipe Encantador y a Cenicienta mientras lo hacen. En caso de que empiecen a dudar seria mejor que solo una de ustedes fuera.—Tanya y yo nos volteamos a ver, ninguna dice nada. Aclararemos esos puntos cuando me terminen de contar el plan.—El castillo es realmente enorme, pero aún así ustedes necesitarán ser mas silenciosas que rápidas. Tanya tiene dos medios hermanos.

—Después tendremos que meternos a la mansión de Cruella.—Jace se acerca cuando Rosalie empieza a hablar—Sabemos que es custodiada por perros, así que Jace tendrá que utilizar su "encanto" para poder entrar. En esta labor iras tu con él.—Asiento, lo mas seguro es que yo vaya en todas.—El abrigo se encuentra detrás de un porta retrato...—La escarcha toma la figura de la pieza que nos dicen.—Nosotros los esperaremos por si ocurre algo malo.

—Y hoy en la noche daremos nuestro primer golpe.—Dice Jacob acercándose muy feliz.—Se trata de robar esa cosa de su madre. —Robaremos la voz de mi mamá y podremos ver la varita del hada madrina. Y con un poco de suerte tal vez la consigamos—Dice contento, volteo a ver a Rose que parece indignada. Ella no esta siendo requerida, bueno pues ahora si.

—Okay... Perfeccionemos todo esto.—Tomo la pluma y los papeles que tienen en la mesa..—No podemos entrar en Arendelle así como así. Tal vez Jasper pueda, pero es frío y yo no estoy acostumbrada. Tendré que llevar una capa y necesitare que Rose venga...—Todos se sorprenden, hasta ella misma—Es la única que puede utilizar el espejo mágico y si las hermanas Arendelle son inteligentes, sabrán que tu madre te mando por eso. Lo habrán movido de lugar y necesitaremos ubicarnos. En segundo lugar: Las alas prohibidas están protegidas por magia oscura o en este caso, monstruos gigantes de hielo que solo se encargarán de bloquear las entradas y salidas de estas. Tendremos que ser mas que rápidos, tendremos que volvernos invisibles, es donde nuestros abrigos entran... Blancos con tonos azulados, al igual que el hielo. Rosalie y Tanya se encargara de hacerlos—Ambas asienten.—Pasando al plan del castillo del Príncipe Encantador, necesitaremos un encantamiento sencillo. Mi padre me dio varios libros para que empezara a conjurar, viene uno que es silenciador, no dura mucho así que tendremos que ser veloces. En caso de que sea muy sospecho que las dos desaparezcamos nos tendremos que turnar. El ala que nos toca sacaer pertenecía a tu madre, de seguro la protegió antes de que sucediera todo. He visto los hechizos de tu madre, solo su sangre los puede quitar. Así que tendrás que ir tu.—Ella asiente con un poco de duda.—Toda esta semana practicaremos para abrir candados y todas esas cosas... Jace, tu madre solo hacia hechizos de ese tipo... De control pero solo funcionan con animales, no quieras dormir a los guardias que cuidan el lugar... Así que primero tendremos que conseguir la voz de la madre de Jacob—Lo volteo a ver y este sonríe.—Es verdaderamente importante que la consigamos hoy en la noche. También tendremos que ir viendo lo del castillo de mi padre. Si está bajo un hechizo tengo que averiguar cual es. —Ellos asienten, Jacob levanta la mano y yo lo miro.

—No sabemos donde esta,—Volteo a ver a Rosalie.

—Pregúntale al espejo.—Tomo asiento en la silla que sobra. Ella saca el espejo de una de sus bolsas y lo coloca delante de ella.

—Espejito, espejito en ... Mis dedos. —Me voltea a ver y yo asiento.—La voz de Ursula deseo—Rápidamente aparece una nube color azul y después una caracola. No se puede ver la ubicación. Exacta.—Espejo, no tan cerca.—Nos saca hasta el espacio.—Mas...—Lo empieza a acercar poco a poco hasta que aparece un título.

—Museo de historia y arte "Cullen's "—Le dicto a Jace que rápidamente lo teclea en la computadora.

—Queda a 20 minutos si corremos a máxima velocidad. —Dice y todos asentimos.

—Hoy en la noche intentaremos dar nuestro primer golpe.—Les digo, ellos asienten y sonríen de manera demoniaca.

Descendientes&Descendientes&Descendientes&Descendientes&Descendientes&Descendientes&Descendientes&Descendientes

Los Nice: Hijos de los Héroes.

¿Me dejas un comentario?^_^

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo del día de hoy.

Les aviso que los días de publicación son los Miércoles. Si tienen alguna otra duda comunicarse conmigo.

Ya se están subiendo las imágenes en mi Facebook y en mi grupo información extra.

Y anunció que va a ver en ocasiones en las que de haga preguntas, al primer comentario que Adivine (Ya sea en Facebook, Potterfics o Fanfiction) les dedicare un One-Shot o capítulo de alguna de mis historias.

Sin más que decir por el momento. Besos, abrazos y saludos.

Atte: BellaGreyHerondale


	4. Primer intento

TITULO: Descendientes.

AVISO: Historia basada en la película de Disney con el mismo nombre. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran autora Stephanie Meyer y de Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis.

Aclaraciones: La historia es narrada por Bella, el cabello de Bella no es morado.

Gracias a todos(as) por los comentarios del capítulo anterior y a quienes agregaron a favoritos.

Capítulo 3:

Primer golpe.

Corremos a máxima velocidad por todos los terrenos, estamos acostumbrados en la Isla no tenemos carros y las distancias son largas. Doy gracias a dios por ese tipo de cosas que hay en la Isla estoy segura que ninguna princesa lograría correr estas distancia. Me alegro de sobremanera al darme que cuenta que superó en otra cosa a estas niñas mimadas. Parecemos sombras en la noche de lo rápido que corremos, somos silenciosos y ágiles.

Tanya parece un dragón cuando tenemos que subir a tejados, Jasper es la misma nieve cuando de caer se trata, Jacob no es la gran cosa pero parece tener muchos brazos cuando ayuda a uno de nosotros a subir, Rose que parece tan tonta y simple; parece ser una belleza abajo de la luz de la luna, Jace él que es tan normal como cualquiera parecer ser un perro cuando corre a máxima velocidad. Y yo... Bueno yo soy mas silenciosa que todos ellos, más ágil y más rápida, creo que el nombre que lleva mi padre me va como anillo al dedo... Espectro, eso es lo que soy un simple espectro que aparece y va como si nada.

Para llegar al museo tenemos que atravesar lo que parecen Cabañas, Rose y Jace estuvieron investigando en internet y descubrieron que son para aquellos que no poseen título nobilario, todos nos preguntamos que porque a Jace y a mi no nos mandaron ahí. Digo Ursula en un tiempo fue concubina de Neptuno y de ahí se le quedo el título de emperatriz, por lo que a Jacob se le considera algo así como un ¿duque? Creo que eso.

Tanya es hija del princesa Encantador, Rose es hija de la reina Malvada y aunque muchos dicen que no tiene título aquí: Pero durante un tiempo fue reina del reino de Blanca Nieves y eso se respeta. Jasper pertenece a Arendelle... ¿Pero y Jace y yo? Jace es hijo de una millonaria y el costurero real, no tiene ni una sola pizca de sangre real en sus venas. Yo... No se quien es mi madre, no se si es una princesa, duquesa o una simple aldeana, pero por la selección que me ha tocado creo que tiene titulo nobilario.

Caigo con una marometa y me levanto rápidamente, los demás van cayendo detrás de mi uno por uno. Rose nos dice por donde correr y hacemos eso, siempre tomo la ventaja y es algo que me gusta. Puedo sentir como están a unos metros de distancia, escucho sus respiraciones agitadas por el esfuerzo que hacen para intentar alcanzarme. Llego a lo que es una especie de palacio pequeño.

—Aquí es.—Dice Rose entrecortamente, se toma el estomago mientras trata de recuperarse. Al igual que todos los demás.

—Te recuerdo que vienes con nosotros, deberías disminuir la velocidad.—Dice Jasper un poco agitado, es él que mayor condición tiene.

—Okay, Okay... Ya dejen de quejarse.—Les digo empezando a subir las escaleras, escucho como siguen mis pasos. Extrañamente la puerta de la entrada esta abierta, empezamos a caminar con cuidado de no pisar mal. Tenemos que recorrer un pasillo para llegar a la puerta para poder ingresar, esa si esta cerrada y hay un guardia al otro lado . Todos nos arremolinamos en la puerta y lo vemos a través del vidrio. Mira las cámaras en busca de algo, cuando no lo encuentra voltea a nuestra dirección; todos nos hacemos a un lado para evitar que nos vea. Tanya suelta una pequeña risita, yo le dijo que se calle con una seña. Subo mis dedos y cuento hasta cinco, para que volvamos a posicionarnos en donde estábamos. Lo miramos fijamente.

—¿Que hacemos?—Susurra Rose viéndome con interrogación, me volteo hacia Tanya.

—¿Ves esa rueca?—Ella asiente.—Es la de tu madre, utilizare un encantamiento sencillo de control del cuerpo para que el guardia pinche su dedo.

—¿Libro de tu padre?—Pregunta Rosalie un poco celosa. Asiento sin saber porque.

Después de eso todos se quedan callados, concentro mi mirada en el sujeto. El hechizo consistía en mirar fijamente a tu presa hasta meterte en su mente y después hacer que hiciera lo que quisieras. Estoy en la primera fase y empiezo a sentir como su mente se abre a mi invasión, sonrió cuando me doy cuenta que ya estoy en su mente. ¿El como lo se? Fácil, ahora veo a travez de sus ojos, lo hago voltear a ver la rueca de Maléfica lo obligó a acercarse, se detiene enfrente de ella y empieza a a ejercer resistencia en su mente. Carajo, se esta dando cuenta; decido proceder rápido y me concentro mas. Le meto la idea de que se pinche con la aguja... Y él lo hace. Cuando cae al suelo todos sueltan un grito sorprendidos, se supone que el hechizo solo funciona con Aurora, por lo que esta vez no va a hacer eterno. Es una simple siesta de pocas horas, así que tenemos que movernos rápido.

—Atrás—Dice Jacob con petulancia, quiere abrir la puerta pateando. Pero el abrir puertas es lo mío, es el hechizo que estuve perfeccionando desde que se supo que tenía magia en mi poder.

Llevo mi magia a mi mano derecha y después la mano la hecho para enfrente, haciendo que las puertas se abran justo en el momento en que Jacob hace una patada voladora, haciendo que posteriormente este caiga al suelo. Todos nos empezamos a reírnos al verlo ahí en el suelo.

Soy la primera en pasar y cuando lo hago a su lado le doy un pequeño punta pie.

—Vamos Jake, las cosas a mi manera—Todos se empiezan a reír hasta que llega Jace y lo ayuda a pararse, Jacob ya enojado lo empuja.

—De nada—Dice Jace, Jasper, Rose, Tanya y yo nos reímos. Seguimos caminando siendo guiados por Rose.

Nos detenemos en las escaleras, hay un letrero que dice "Descendencia real" Otro que dice dice "Coronas reales".

—Por allá.—Dice y todos corremos hacia donde señala. Antes de entrar a esa sala veo que dice "Objetos robados" Que finos son estos reyes y reinas, de seguro es lo que robaron a todos los villanos.

Entramos y nos quedamos en una sola pieza, hay demasiados objetos. Rosalie y Jacob se acercan corriendo a estante, nosotros empezamos a ver los demás hay diversidad de cosas, un estante dice Rumpelstiltskin me acerco muy lentamente para ver que contiene.

"Sombrero de Merlin"

"Capa de Rumpelstiltskin"

Hay una daga, me acerco a ver una especie de espejo de cerca, me hago hacia atrás cuando veo de que daga se trata.

"Rumpelstiltskin"

Pensé que la daga estaba escondida, eso es lo que me dijo mi papá la ultima vez que hablamos de ella. Me acerco para comprobar si es o no la daga.

"Cuenta la leyenda que aquellos que poseyeran la daga de Rumpelstiltskin lo dominaba por completo, muchos reyes y reinas han querido tenerla en su posesión pero por desgracia esta en un lugar oculto en su castillo, nadie sabe donde esta. Esta es una daga falsa"

Puedo respirar tranquila, por un momento me había puesto nerviosa de que pudieran dominar a mi papá. Pero también me pongo nerviosa, es él quien hechizo su castillo y será más difícil romper el hechizo...

—Bella.—Me habla Tanya, yo la volteo a ver, me señala a los demás todos se han acercado a Rose y Jacob.

Ambas nos acercamos para ver que han hecho, ya han tomado la carocola. Que por lo visto no estaba bajo ninguna protección, eso ha sido fácil. Ahora sólo hay que buscar los demás objetos y conseguir romper el hechizo, para por fin dar con la.

—...Varita mágica.—Dice Jasper señalando al pasillo por el que hemos entrado, todos lo seguimos. Sube las escaleras con nosotros a sus espaldas. No se como es que lata visto.—Vine rápido para ver todo lo demás, se sorprenderán cuando vean esto.—Nos dice cuando llegamos a la planta alta, sigue caminando hasta que llegamos a una especie de sala. Todos nos quedamos tiesos y en silencio. Es la sala de los villanos.

—Mamá —Dicen todos menos yo, yo digo papá y veo fijamente su estatua. Aparece con la ropa que muchos conocen como la de combate, yo la conozco como ropa elegante.

Todos nos acercamos para ver que dicen las placas de nuestros padre.

—Rose.—Digo y ella empieza a leer.

—"Reina Malvada, mejor conocida como Regina. Es una de las peores villanas que ha tenido el bosque encantado. Fue alumna de Rumpelstiltskin, el brujo más conocido de ella es la tan famosa manzana envenenada. Se dice que ella misma mato al rey Henry, aunque nunca se ha comprobado nada."—Toma una bocanada de aire antes de continuar.—"En un momento de su vida ella intento ser buena, tanto que se caso con Robin Hood. Pero hubo un problema cuando Robin se entero que Regina mato a su esposa en sus días oscuros. Por lo que ella tuvo que huir, aunque fue capturada estando embarazada. Ella y su hija fueron mandadas a la Isla "

—Jacob—Dice ella cuando ha terminado de leer.

—Ursula, llamada así por la antigua diosa del mar. Se dice que su voz era la de los mismos dioses, pero una lastima para lo que se utilizaba: Su padre la obligaba a llamar a los marineros con hermosas canciones y después eran asesinados por criaturas marinas. Era una buena personas hasta que su voz les es arrebatada por su propio padre. Dandole ese castigo para que ella nunca huyera del océano, Ursula en venganza utiliza el tridente y se convierte en un pulpo. Cambiando su cola de sirena a tentáculos.—Jacob toma un respiro.—Tiene un hijo con uno de los lacayos del Rey Neptuno, es exiliada con su hijo a la Isla de los perdidos.—Termina de leer y voltea a ver a Jace, este no espera a que digan su nombre y empieza a leer.

—Cruella de Vil, nunca tuvo una vida como la que deseo tener. Siempre fue la sombra de alguien, desde chiquita se le vio como una niña con problemas psicológicos que se intensificaron cuando creció. Se dice que ella fue la que mató a su padre y al esposo de su madre. Aunque ella siempre lo negó todo, hasta que se descubre el cadaver de su madre en el jardín junto al de sus perros: Unos dálmata original. Es cuando todos se dan cuenta que Cruella no es como en realidad dice que es, al mismo tiempo que se revela un poder: Controlar animales. Tuvo un hijo al que se le llama Jace, es hijo de uno de los duques que tiene como labor ser el costurero real.—Eso explica muchas cosas, Jace mira a Tanya.

—"Maléfica es la tercer peor villana que puede existir. Su hechizo más conocido es el que aplicó a la bella Durmiente, el cual ya había querido aplicar a la madre de esta misma. En muchas ocasiones se ha dicho que Maléfica estaba celosa de Marie Linda. "—Toma un suspiro antes de continuar, me ve de reojo—"Primer esposa del Príncipe Encantador, tiene una hija con él de 18 años a la cual llamo Tanya. Su matrimonio se vino abajo cuando el príncipe conoce a Cenicienta."

—"Hay varios rumores respecto a su hija. En su mayoría se dice que ella heredará el reino del Príncipe, ya que es la primer hija y por consecuencia es la sucesora al trono. Aunque el príncipe tiene dos hijos mas con Cenicienta: La Princesa Sophia y el Príncipe James, ambos gemelos. Otros rumores dicen que va a heredar el don de la magia de su mamá aunque con menos fuerza que la de Maléfica. El príncipe Eleazar casi no habla de ella, también se rumora que no está contento de tenerla como hija —Termina de narrar y me voltea a ver, soy lo mas cercano que tiene a una hermana y soy la única que puede entenderla de la manera en que ella quiere ser.—Jasper—Dice en un susurro.

—"Hija del matrimonio de Arendelle. Nació con poderes que nunca se habían visto, congelar las cosas conforme nunca se sintió feliz con su don, por lo que acudió a Rumpelstiltskin buscando algo para esconder su don. Rumpelstiltskin le dio un par guantes que hasta hoy en día son utilizados por la reina Elsa; y una urna para cuando ya no se pudieran contener los poderes de Ingrid. Su hermana Helga la encierra ahí cuando asesina a su otra hermana, Ingrid estuvo encerrada en la urna durante 30 años. Hasta que llego Elsa y sin saber lo que contenía dentro la destapo dejando salir a Ingrid quien intentó vengarse de todo el reino. Cuando su plan fallo, es enviada a la Isla. Pero antes oculto la urna en el castillo, ninguna de las hermanas Arendelle ha hablado d ella ubicación de la urna. Se sabe que tiene un hijo de 18 años, nadie sabe quien es el padre.—Jasper baja la mirada susurrando un WOW. Todos me voltean a ver de inmediato, yo me acerco mas a la placa de mi papá. Esta es mas grande que las demás y temp por lo que tenga escrita.

—"Nació hace mas de 500 años, hijo de una familia humilde. Fue un hilor de lana, vivía una vida tranquila hasta que se caso con Mila. Su primer esposa y madre de su ¿primer hijo?—No me lo creo y tengo que voltea a ver a los demás ellos se encogen de hombros y yo continuo leyendo. —"El cual desapareció, se dice que Rumpelstiltskin era un cobarde antes de tener todo el poder que ahora tiene. Se convirtió en el oscuro en un ataque de desesperación para conseguir que su hijo no fuera a la guerra de los Ogros. Cuando se hubo convertido en el Oscuro, su hijo Belfire se convirtió en El Niño más temido de toda la aldea. Se dice que Rumpelstiltskin mataba a todos aquellos que se atrevían a mirar mal a su hijo"

"Hay muchas versiones de esta parte de la historia. Muchos dicen que Belfire huyó de casa para que su padre no lo avergonzara mas y otros dicen que él mismo Rumpelstiltskin fue quien lo desapareció. Pero lo que si se sabe es que Rumpelstiltskin ha pasado toda su vida intentando traer a su hijo de vuelta. Muchos dicen que Belfire es , será y fue el verdadero amor de Rumpelstiltskin.

"Se caso con...—Me acerco a leer mejor, tengo un nudo en la garganta que trato calmar pero no puedo. Y tampoco puedo leer el nombre que dice ahí. Esta todo rayado, continuó leyendo—"Hace 21 años, en su primer año de matrimonio tuvieron ¿A su primer bebé?—Los volteo a ver, ellos se encogen de hombros de nuevo—"Al que llamaron... (Otra vez esta rayado el nombre) , hoy en día ya tiene 20 años. Rumpelstiltskin estaba tan feliz que organizó una fiesta invitando a todos sus amigos mas cercanos para el bautizo de su hijo. Cuando el Niño cumplió dos años Rumpelstiltskin vio que no poseía nada de magia, así que cayó en desgracia. Pero su esposa no podía estar más feliz con su hijo, a ella no le importaba que el pequeño no tuviera magia, a ella la magia solo era un inconveniente." —"Cuando el pequeño cumplió 3 años, la esposa volvió a quedar embarazada. Esta vez nadie supo que era, Rumpelstiltskin utilizando el poder que le había robado a una hechicera para ver el futuro inmediatamente supo que iba a heredar su poder, se sintió muy alegre por eso. Uno de sus hijos iba a sacar su magia, pero para su esposa era un gran inconveniente. Ella era feliz sin magia y que uno de sus hijos tuviera magia significaría cosas peores. Así que cuando el bebé nació no lo pensó dos veces, desterró a Rumpelstiltskin con su hijo recién nacido. Ni siquiera supo que era el bebé."

—Bella...—Intenta hablar Tanya pero yo sigo leyendo.

—"El 13 de Septiembre es el día en que nació su hijo y es el día en que Rumpelstiltskin fue desterrado de la Isla, fue el ultimo villano en ser desterrado. Hasta la fecha no se sabe que fue de aquel bebé, en las encuestas realizadas se dice que fue un niño aunque varias personas garantizan que es niña, pero nadie sabe con exactitud. Bueno, niño o niña se sabe que tiene 15 años y que cumplirá los 16 muy pronto" —Hay mucha mas información que la seguiré leyendo si es necesario. Tengo que saber mas cos...

—Mierda, Jacob—Grita Jace, escucho una sirena sonar, volteo a mi alrededor y solo veo a Jasper y a Tanya mirándome fijamente. Jacob ha hecho una estupidez de nuevo. Salimos corriendo hacia donde proviene la sirena y veo a Rose y Jace inclinados hacia Jacob quien se toma la cabeza.

—Un campo de fuerza es mucha exageración.—Dice en voz baja sobándose.

—Estupido—Dice Tanya pateándolo con fuerza

—Encontramos la varita.—Dice Rose señalando el centro de la habitación, me acerco y la veo flotando en medio de la sala, se ve tan mágica como me ha dicho mi papa. Es fantástica. Nunca imagine verla tan cerca, siempre pensé que la vería en la televisión o algo así.

—Bella...—Dice Tanya, la volteo a ver y veo que hay luces en el pasillo.

Mierda! El guardia se ha despertado por el sonar de la alarma. Tengo que pensar rápido, si nos atrapan mi papá nos destruirá uno a uno y no será gentil cuando lo haga. Veo al otro lado, es por donde subimos, empiezo a a correr y ellos me siguen. Corremos lo más rápido que podemos, bajamos dando giros y maromas, es cuando somos más veloces.

Pasamos frente a donde estaban el guardia hace unos segundos, el teléfono suena Rose grita Jace y este contesta. No escuchamos que dice porque seguimos corriendo, pero nos alcanza diez segundos después.

—Genial Jacob, seremos los principales sospechosos—Le digo mientras corremos.

Si se descubre que algo falta tendremos que conseguir una cuarta da muy creíble, ya que si notan la ausencia de la voz de Ursula. Sabrán que fuimos nosotros, nadie quisiera la voz de Ursula.

Pero bueno, pase a que si se dan cuenta o no que falta algo... Ya tenemos nuestro primer objeto, solo faltan cuatro. Porque ya se que es lo que quiere mi papá que saque del castillo, su...

 **Descendientes &Descendientes.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios que es lo que quiere Rumple que Bella consiga de su castillo. Espero que les esté gustando esta tipo adaptación.**

 **Y como ya les dijo Bella, en unas dos semanas será su "cómic-con" del elenco: Dejen preguntas de que es lo que quieren saber, la entrevista se publicará en Facebook, y aquí será un One-Shot. En Facebook se publican atuendos, look y se empezará a publicar al elenco. Muchas gracias por quien agregó a favoritos y quien se toma la molestia de dejar comentarios. Gracias a mis lectores fantasmas (Se que existen).**

 **No olviden que los quiero y aprecio que lean estas líneas.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Próxima actualización: Miércoles 20 de Octubre.**

 **Besos, saludos y abrazos.**

Atte: BellaGreyHerondale


	5. Primer día, primer merienda

**TITULO: Descendientes.**

 **AVISO: Historia basada en la película de Disney con el mismo nombre. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran autora Stephanie Meyer y de Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis.**

 **Aclaraciones: La historia es narrada por Bella, el cabello de Bella no es morado.**

 **Gracias a todos(as) por los comentarios del capítulo anterior y a quienes agregaron a favoritos**

Capitulo4:

Primer día, primer merienda... ¿Quién es hijo de cada quien?

—¿Me repite la C?—Dice Rosalie, escucho el bufido que suelta el hada madrina. Llevamos una hora en "Bondad correctiva inicial"y créanme que nos ha repetido la pregunta unas cinco veces. Nos hizo presentarnos y decir que nos gustaba hacer. Como si ninguno de nosotros se conociera, es que por dios... Somos solo nosotros seis, nos conocemos desde que estamos en la cuna. Técnicamente yo estaba en la cuna y alguno de ellos ya caminaban.

Doy unos pequeños matices al dibujo de la daga de mi padre. Es realmente sensacional y no me la he podido sacar de la cabeza.

—Bella.—Levanto la cabeza por el llamado del hada.—¿A, B, C o D?—Me pregunta y yo sonrío, los dejare en shock por lo que voy a decir.

—B... Le doy un biberón.

—Hoy amaneciste muy inteligente.—Me hace burla Jacob, yo lo volteo a ver y me encojo de hombros.

—Solo piensa en la que mas aburrida suena.

—Eso tiene mucho sentido.—Dice Tanya y los demás la imitan.

—Bueno... Siguiente.—El hada pone una imagen en lo que nos dijo que es un protector. La imagen es de una botellín a de veneno.—Si te encuentras esta botella de veneno. ¿Qué harías?—Nos pregunta y todos se voltean a ver entre si, yo sigo dibujando.—A) La colocas en el vino del rey. —Volteamos a ver a Jace que este sonríe.—B) La colocas dentro de una fruta—Ahora nuestras miradas se dirigen hacia Rose, ella también sonríe. —C) Lo entregas a las autoridades.—Todos inmediatamente levantan las manos.

Cuando el hada esta apunto de darle la palabra a Jacob, interrumpe una chica de cabellos castaños igual a los del Hada... Cuando pasa por nuestro lado le corre. Esta vestida con un conjunto de vestido y sandalias azul, en su cabeza lleva un lindo moñito azul... Ahh las modas de Cullen's, desde que llegamos he visto ese moño mas de diez veces. Pero el cabello de esta chica, es horroros. Volteo a ver a Tanya y a Rose que la miran de igual manera. Ruedan los ojos y la volvemos a ver, trae unos papeles en las manos que el Hada firma con rapidez.

—Chicos ella es mi hija, Clary—Nos dic en todos al mismo tiempo decimos "Hola Clary" ella da un pequeño salto hacia atrás y cierra sus ojos con fuerza. Ternurita, nos tiene miedo.

—Olvídenme, soy fácil de olvidar yo lo se.—Abre los ojos y pasa por nuestro lada volviendo a hacer ese sonido tan extraño. Nos ve,os entre nosotros, sabe,os que nos tienen miedo pero es la primer reacción que recibimos de esa manera.

—Bueno... Eso fue raro. Pero... ¿En que estábamos?—Jace y Jacob levantan las manos al mismo tiempo, Jacob se la baja a Jace de una manera un poco brusca y el hada le concede el habla.

—La respuesta es la C. Lo entrego a las autoridades—Jace se lanza contra Jacob y se desata una luchador el dominio.

—Basta.!—La voz del hada los hace detenerse, los demás solo los vemos con cansancio, siempre es lo mismo. —Me agrada esa motivación. Pero tendrán que esperar hasta el campo de Rugby para sacarla

Amos se separan y ven raro al Hada.

—Rugby, sea lo que sea no lo entrenamos—Dice Jacob sentándose bien.

El Hada suelta una risa y les dice que sólo será una especie de audición para ver quien se queda en el equipo de la escuela.

—Para las chicas, hay deportes como el ser porristas, planear el baile anual.—Las tres nos matamos de risa.

Ninguno de esos es deporte, tal vez el ser porristas pero planear un baile ¿Es una clase de broma? Estas princesas no saben ni que hacer en lo deportivo o que? Bueno en nada, he visto el horario de los chicos.

Dominio de espada.

Tiro con arco.

Lucha de armas de fuego.

Artes Marciales.

¿Cullen's es tan tonto que no sabe que hay mujeres que se saben defender o que? ¿Que son esas escupidas clases de "Estilo, Modos de caminar, Modales en la mesa? No creo que eso nos salve de un dragón cuando sea el momento indicado.

Dejamos de reírnos y vemos como el hada nos mira un poco extrañada. Nos encogemos de hombros dandole a entender que puede continuar la clase.

—Si un...

.

.

.

Cuando termina la clase recogemos nuestras mochilas y salimos a toda prisa del salón. Nos ha dejado de tarea ejemplos sobre las personas mas bondadosas de todo Cullen's. Y nuestro proyecto de semana es hablar de uno de ellos.

Tanya a escogido a Cenicienta.

Rosalie a Blanca Nieves.

Jacob al Principe Florian.

Jasper a Fauna.

Y yo... Bueno, la Bella(Esme) es una buena opción. Hoy en la merienda (Que por cierto, ya nos toca.) me acercare y se lo diré.

Entramos al comedor y no es nada como lo que era en la mañana. Esta vez es una especie de saloncito con varias mesas a su alrededor. Busco con la mirada a los Reyes, están en una mesa alargada con su hijo, su sobrino, las novias de estos y con una mujer que nunca en mi vida había visto. Tienen sonrisas en sus rostros mientras chocan sus copas de vino, agua o lo que sea que contengan.

—Dicen que es más poderosa que su padre.—Escucho un comentario de una mesa, volteo el rostro y me encuentro con un grupito de nerds con cabellos naranjas y alguno con piel morena. Cuando se dan cuenta que miro hacia ellos dejan de hablar y me prestan atención. Tragan con fuerza, todos se han quedado en silencio, Tanya me detiene del brazo y es cuando me doy cuenta que estoy avanzando hacia esos chicos. Me detengo y volteo a ver a todo el comedor, los reyes se han parado y los guardias reales han dado unos cuantos pasos. Jasper esta en posición de defensa al igual que Jace y Jacob, Rosalie ha sacado el espejo y Tanya me detiene... Que gran equipo somos.

—Son solo rumores, nunca he hecho magia.—Les digo a los de la mesa y ellos asienten pálidos de miedo.

—Rosalie, Tanya, Jace, Jacob, Jasper e Isabella—Nos llama la voz del Rey, todos lo volteamos a ver y sonreímos. Nos hace una señal para que nos acerquemos. Todos caminamos despacio hacia ellos, Jasper no ha bajado la defensa de sus manos. Me acerco a él y le tomo la mano. Eso hace que se tranquilice y desátense las manos, me sonríe un poco.

Llegamos a la altura de la mesa de "honor" y hacemos una leve reverencia.

—Tanya, puedes sentarte con tus hermanos si así lo deseas o puedes sentarte con tus amigos.—Tanya voltea a ver a la mesa a la que señala la reina, hay dos rubios de ojos azules, Tanya vuelve la mirada a la reina un poco asustada.

—con mis amigos.—Dice con voz fuerte.

—Rosalie, tu hermano esta por allá —Rosalie voltea a ver a donde señala el rey Carlisle, hay un chico alto de cabellos castaños. Que mira a Rose de mala manera.

—Hoy es un hermoso día como para sentarse lejos d ellas personas que amas. —¿Amor

.¿Desde cuando?

—Bueno en ese caso...—Empieza a decir el rey, pero su hijo se adelanta.

—Siéntense con nosotros, digo. Fue mi idea que vinieran, son invitados—Hace una señal para que traigan mas sillas. A mi me toca sentarme delante de Edward. Puedo ver el descontento de Terry y la sonrisa de Kate. Estas chicas son diferentes, no se como logran ser amigas.

Nos ofrecen algo de beber, Jasper, Tanya, Rose, Jacob y Jace ya tienen edad para beber. Pero yo soy la bebé del grupo así que por mi... Ninguno de ellos toma, yo pido un juego de mora azul, Rose y Tanya uno de manzana roja, Jasper agua sin hielo, Jacob y Jace piden una coca-cola. Yo no pido nada para almorzar, pero todos los demás piden un sándwich.

—Tanya, espero que te sientas cómoda en tu clase de Controlación de poderes —Tanya asiente con una sonrisa y sigue comiendo.—Jace, lo mismo para ti. Hemos hecho que muchos alumnos desarrollen los poderes que ustedes aprenderán a controlar. Estamos muy emocionado para empezar.—La reina luce realmente feliz, pero en ningún momento nos nombra a Jasper y a mi.

—Jasper, demuéstranos que puedes hacer.—Dice él Rey mirando fijamente a mi amigo, él me voltea a ver y yo asiento hechandole ánimos.

Extiende su mano arriba de su agua y deja caer un par de hielos, escuchamos que todos de nuevo se han quedado callados, miro por encima de mi hombro y puedo ver que sus miradas están atentas a nosotros. Sonrió y vuelvo mi mirada a Jasper, asiento de nuevo y este levanta sus manos al cielo y deja caer un poco de escarcha.

—Eres nivel dos. —Dice la que esta a lado de la reina.—Tu prima Elsa estará muy orgullosa de tenerte.—Jasper sonríe orgulloso.

El sonido vuelve a inundar el lugar. Seguimos comiendo y por un momento creo que me han olvidado hasta que Edward dice:

—¿Tu que puedes hace Bella?—De nuevo silencio, siento la mirada de todo el mundo en mi espalda y delante de mi. Me siento tan incomoda.

—Nada... Todavía no he podido lograr hacer magia.

—Me comentaste que en la Isla podía hacer un poco de magia.—Mierda, había olvidado por completo mi platica de ayer con Garret lo miro detenidamente y asiento.

—Es verdad, pero no he querido hacer aquí magia por medio a que se salga de control.—Eso es en parte mentira y en parte verdad, solo he hecho unas pocas cosas como tomar el cuerpo de otra persona, abrir puertas y ya. Nada difícil.

—Hazlo, lograremos detenerte si te sales de control—Me anima Edward, yo bajo la mirada y niego con la cabeza,—Anda demuéstranos tu magia.

Sonrió un poco y me encojo de hombros, tomo una cuchara.

—Miren fijamente la cuchara,—Todos lo hacen, me concentro y empiezo a doblarla.

Cuando termino la pongo encima de la mesa y todos aplauden, menos Terry.

—Es falso el truco, haz cambiado la cuchara rápidamente.—Tiene buena vista la chica.—Eres falsa, y de seguro no tienes magia.

Sonrió con suficiencia. Levanto las manos en forma de rendición.

—Me haz descubierto Terry, pero ese en si no era el truco.—Le digo y ella sonríe pero no tanto por que no he dicho su nombre real.—Pero dime... ¿Acaso no se ve linda mi nueva pulsera?—Le enseño mi muñeca y ella se mira la suya rápidamente. Todos vuelven a aplaudir y ríen.

—Mi nombre es Tessa, y devuélvemela—Me extiende la mano y yo desaparezco la pulsera de mi muñeca para aparecerla en la suya.—Gracias.

Los chicos chocan sus copas mientras yo me río de las tonterías que hacen. Siento la mirada de alguien en mi, volteo y veo a Edward mirándome fijamente. Le sonrió y él a mi, pero como todo contacto de una persona a otra... Este se rompe cuando algo pasa por enfrente y Tessa pasa su mano delante de la cara de Edward, alejo mi mirada de él rápidamente, todo nuestro grupo hace bromas haciendo reír a todos.

—Reina—La reina me voltea a ver con una sonrisa.—El hada madrina nos ha dejado como proyecto de la semana hablar de un personaje bondadoso de todo Cullen's.—Ella asiente.—Me gustaría hacerle un par de preguntas un día de estos—Ella asiente con una sonrisa, volteo a ver a Jasper y a los demás.

.

.

.

Edward nos ha indicado nuestros casilleros, pero solo a Jasper y a mi. Jasper no tenía clases y yo me he saltado la de los estupidos modos de caminar. Y por lo visto no soy la única, veo al grupito de Edward recargados en un árbol o sentados en el césped. Hay un tipo fortachón que lo reconozco como Emmett, hijo de Blanca Nieves. Salió en una revista que tenía Tanya, es uno de los chicos mas inteligentes de todo el lugar.

—Caminamos por el césped, ¿Bella dama?—Jasoer siempre ha sido todo un caballero. Me tiende su brazo y yo lo acepto soltando una carcajada, lo chicos popus nos voltean a ver. No les haga caso, Jasper los inspecciona con la mirada intentando adivinar de quienes son hijos.

-¿Quién es hijo de quién?—Me pregunta Jasper mientras caminamos por el césped con cuidado, se ha rendido demasiado rápido.

-El del cabello cobrizo es Edward, hijo de Esme y Carlisle.—Él me voltea a ver extraño, solo los conoce por su nombre común—Hijo de Bella y Bestia.—Asiente—El del cabello negro, es Garret hijo de Belle.—Puedo sentir como se tensa.—La pelos de elote, es la princesa Tessa. Hija de Aurora y novia de Edward.—Se rie un poco por mis palabras.—El grandote es Emmett y la que está a su lado es su hermana, Kate. Ambos son hijos de Blanca Nieves y David, Principe Florian.

Antes que pueda seguir hablando pasa corriendo por nuestro lado Clary hace un pequeño ruidito.

-¿Hija de la Hada Madrina?—Me pregunta y yo asiento.—Y Alice es de Campanita.—Vuelvo asentir aunque no es una pregunta.- ¿A quién queremos de nuestro lado?

Volteo a verlo con verdadero interés, no había pensado en aliados hasta ahora.

Miro fijamente por donde se ha ido Clary, estoy apunto de dar un paso pero la voz de Edward nos detiene.

—Chicos, he hablado con algunos de sus maestros. Me han dicho que tienen muchos talentos. —Asentimos sin saber que decir, no sabemos de que habla.—Jasper, el de Lucha con armas de fuego. Me ha comentado que tienes un don para saber en donde se colocara el objetivo... ¿No te interesa la escuela Militar de Cullen's?—A Jasper siempre le ha interesado lo militar, pero nunca me ha comentado que le gustaría estar en una de esas escuela. En la Isla no había posibilidad, solo había Kínder, a Primaria y Bachillerato; no había universidad y nos quedábamos con la educación básica.

—Tengo que discutirlo con alguien mas, pero eres muy amable.—Me hecha una mirada, puedo ver brillo en sus ojos. Realmente le interesa.

—En cuanto a ti Bella, hay muchas cosas. Me han dicho cosas positivas y cosas negativas—De seguro le dijeron que no me gustan las clases que me imparten—Las profesoras, de Estilo y Modales en la mesa. Me han dicho que no te gustan sus clases, que sabes mucho pero que te duermes—Escucho la risa de Jasper y lo codeo—¿Puedes decirme el motivo?

—Edward—Suelto un suspiro y miro hacia su grupo. Tessa mira hacia mi dirección.—No soy princesa, como tú sabrás. —Él voltea a ver a Tessa, y después a mi.—Estilo y Modales en la mesa; no me ayudarán en nada. Ya se que para dar una buena impresión, pero... ¿Como te explico?—Pongo uno de mis dedos en mi barbilla—Mi padre siempre me daba clases de eso, quería que siempre diera una "impresión". Por lo que te puedo asegurar que se mas cosas que todas esas princesitas juntas.

—¿Que te interesa entonces?—Sonrió y junto mis manos.

—Las clases que le dan a Jasper y a los chicos.—Edward abre mucho sus ojos.—Esas son clases interesantes, aunque en mi opinión todo el "nivel académico" de Cullen's, esta mal. Las clases que solo se dan 30 minutos deberían ser las que durarán de una a dos horas.

—¿Química, Física, Español, Matemáticas, Literatura?—Asiento, ya nos vamos entendiendo.

—Esas son clases interesantes, las leyes del Príncipe Newton. La teoría de la relatividad del caballero Einstein. Esas si son materias realmente importantes. Pero bueno, ¿Qué es lo bueno que dicen de mi?

—La Hada me ha dicho que dibujas muy bien, y quería saber si ¿Te gustaría entrar en una clase de dibujo? Son durante las horas de Estilo—Suena tentador, perder Estilo y...

No puedo seguir el hilo de mis pensamientos porque vuelve a pasar Clary, la sigo con la mirada viendo fijamente hacia donde va... Los baños, perfecto.

Me vuelvo hacia Edward.

—Lo siento, no sería realmente divertido—Me voy haciendo un poco para atrás.—Si me disculpan, tengo que ir al 'tocador'—Me doy vuelta y literalmente corro hacia los baños.

Cuando estoy enfrente tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire... Lista para la actuación.

Entro al baño y veo a Clary peleando con su cabello, a ella tampoco le gusta.

Me ve atreves del espejo, se pone pálida.

—Hola, Clary—Le susurro acercándome con cautela, como si tuviera pena o algo así.

—Hola... Bella—Cuando dice mi nombre se le traba la lengua, es como si mi nombre fuera el de mi padre.—Se te ofrece algo.

—La verdad no lo sé, es que la escuela es muy grande—Eso si es verdad, Rosalie se saltó la primer clase porque no encontró el salón.—Hay mucha gente, haz de tener muchos amigos.

—La verdad es que no —Dice rápidamente.—Nadie quiere juntarse conmigo, por mi personalidad. Dicen que mi aspecto no es como debería ser.—Sonrió para mis adentros, ya se como hacer una aliada rápido y sencillo, aparte de que ella nos puede llevar directo a la varita.

—¿Enserio?—Me recargo en la pared.—Buenos, es que eres la hija del Hada Madrina, pensé que quizás tendrías muchos amigos y serias muy popular.

—Mi madre nunca ha vuelto a usar la varita, creo que es por eso que no tengo amigos—La tengo en mis manos.

—Pero... Si es la persona más poderosa de Cullen's. ¿Porque no la utiliza contigo?—Ella se encoge de hombros.

—Dice que si un chico no ve tus cualidades por dentro, no le interesas realmente—Hace una mirada de perrito herido.

—Esa es la mirada que necesitas—Ella me mira extrañada.—Fíjate.—Hago la cara que ella hay echo hace unos segundo atrás.—Madre, no entiendo porque no quieres hacerme hermosa igual que a Cenicienta.—Termino mi actuación y la volteo a ver con una sonrisa.

—¿Crees que funcione?—Asiento un poco insegura. —¿cómo puedo confiar en ti?

¿Porque aquí la gente es tan complicada? La observo de arriba a bajo, es un chica linda el único problema que tiene es su cabello. En el libro de mi padre había un hechizo sobre cambiar partes de la aparecía de alguien. Pero como era el hechizo, arriba a un lado... No, así no, abajo izquierda; menos.

—Lo tengo—Le digo cuando lo he recordado.—Me concentro en ella y muevo mi mano.

Izquierda

Derecha

Arriba

Abajo.

Al centro.

—Obsérvate en el espejo.—Ella hace lo que le digo y se queda de piedra con ve su cabello nuevo.

—Esta muy padre, como el tuyo—¿Mi cabello padre? Si claro, y mi papá es un ser bondadoso y bueno.—Gracias Bella, puedes estar segura que si mi madre accede a darme mi cambio. Tu estarás presente.

—Grandioso, querida—Ella sale corriendo con una sonrisa en la cara, yo me quedo de pie mirándome fijamente en el espejo. Maldita sea, el cambio en mi es cada vez más notorio. El cabello se me ha aclarado mucho mas que ayer y los ojos me brillan de una manera extraña. Tengo que saber cual es este cambio tan raro en mi.

Miro el reloj de mi muñeca y salgo corriendo, Edward me ha dicho que mi clase dé Controlación de poderes es en el Aula 3, así que tengo que recorrer media escuela para llegar ahí.

Cuando lo hago me quedo de piedra. Solo hay tres alumnos; Edward, Garret y una chica de cabello castaño.

—Pasa, Bella—Me dice Edward en cuanto me ve, paso un poco nerviosa. —Ella es la princesa Vanessa, hija de Ariel y Eric.

Hija de la sirenita, Jacob se sorprenderá.

—Mucho gusto, mi madre ha hablado mucho de tu oadre en la última semana.—Me dice con un raro asentó. Me sorprendo , mi padre no me ha contado la historia con la Sirenita.

—El gusto es mío.—Le contesto, en eso entra la que estaba alado dela Reina en la mañana.

—Muy buenas tardes chicos—Nos dice y todos contestamos al mismo tiempo.—Escucho una voz nueva—Escucha? ¿Que no nos esta viendo? —Acércate.—Me pide y lo hago, me acerco un poco nerviosa. Me tiende su mano y yo la tomo. —Tienes manos suaves. ¿Hija de...?

—Rumpelstiltskin —Me suelta rápidamente la mano, como si mi contacto la quemara.

—Eres... Eres ...¿Eres mujer?—Asiento y después recuerdo que no me puede ver.

—La ultima vez que fui a un doctor eso me dijo—Todos se ríen menos Garret y ella.—¿Algún problema?—Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Siempre pensé que eras hombre—Todos dicen eso, vuelvo a mi lugar.—Bueno como saben, la coronación es dentro de dos semanas. Y estamos muy ocupados, pruebas de trajes de vestidos, que el banquete, que la decoración que si Edward se pone el azul o el negro. En fin un montón de cosas—hago una mueca. Lo bueno es que no soy princesa ni nada de eso.—Todos van a tener que asistir—Ruedo los ojos, ya me fregué.—Y nos están pidiendo que hagamos un hechizo para cuando Edward se a coronado. Y como Edward está aquí, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?—Todos lo voltean a ver menos yo.

—No conozco muchos hechizos de este tipo...

—Por favor, están los fuegos artificiales, una explosión de chispas, que se prendan las velas —Lo interrumpo, todos se quedan en silencio y me ven de manera interrogante.—Bueno, eso creo.—Digo intentando cambiar de tema.

—Quiero una cascada de fuegos artificiales.—Dice Edward, mirándome fijamente.

—Muy bien... Alguien sabe como se hace ¿Alguien?—Cuando veo que todos se quedan callados respondo.

—Concentración de magia en un lugar determinado.—La cara de la Maestra es de sorpresa. —O como en física se conoce, choque de fuerzas causando un gran estallido.

—Gracias Bella—Dice ella y saca una hoja, veo como la toca con los dedos y toma una pluma para poner algo ahí.—Esto es algo que tienen que saber se lo enseñan en niveles básicos. Este año me toco suplir a Mike. Y seré maestra de teoría y de pasiones.—Todos asienten, a mi no me importa. No se quien es Mike.

—Miss Belle, esta semana vamos a ir al museo?—La maestra asiente.—Habíamos quedado que iríamos los tres para hacer el trabajo, pero hay alguien nuevo¿Seremos cuarteto?

—No.—eso sorprende a todos. Menos a mi, si trabajo sola mucho mejor.—Tu y Edward serán un equipo. Garret y Bella serán otro.

Eso si que sorprende a todos, volteo a ver a Garret el ve con desconcierto a la maestra. No se puede creer que vaya a estar conmigo en el museo; bueno querido... Yo tampoco.

..

.

.Veo a Jacob teclear a varios compañeros, mientras que Jace intenta esquivar muchos golpes. Pensar que creí que el Rugby era un deporte tranquilo.

Rosalie mira con deseo a uno de los jugadores, es rubio y de ojos azules, azules como los de Tanya.

—Es mi medio hermano, Principe Encarador Jr.—Me explica Tanya cuando ve mi cara—Se llama James, su hermana gemela hasta con las porristas—Señala al grupo de porristas en donde destaca La pelos de elote de Tessa.

—Hey ustedes tres —Nos llama la entrenadora de las porristas. Las tres bajamos las gradas de manera lenta y cansina.—¿Que saben hacer?—Nos pregunta cruzada de brazos cuando llegamos a su altura, las tres nos vemos y ya sabemos que vamos a hacer... Una súper tontería.

—Sabemos la teoría de los derivado—Contesta Tanya, me río un poco ante eso.

—Sabemos como 25 maneras distintas de matar a un troll—Rosalie le sigue el juego a Tanya, mi turno.

—¿que mas podemos decirle? Sabemos sumar, sacar cuadrados, leemos, escribimos y hasta bailamos—Las tres nos empezamos a reír de manera descontrolada.

—¡Basta!—Chilla la profesora, las tres hacemos como que nos ponemos un candado en la boca.—Las iré llamando una por una—Nos dice y las tres asentimos conteniendo la risa.—Pelirroja.

Rosalie pasa de nosotras y se pone en donde le indica la maestra, el grupo de Tessa la mira con autosuficiencia. Si supieran que en realidad lo único que hacemos todo el día es hacer circo maroma y teatro... No estarían así. Rosalie se estira un poco, Tanya y yo lo empezamos a hacer. Hoy agradecemos no habernos puestos tacones, bueno, ellas agradecen yo nunca de los nunca me pongo tacones. Nuestras ropas son cómodas, perfecto para esto.

—Empiece—Dice la entrenadora y Rosalie empieza a hacer sus cosas: Saltos de tigre y empieza a hacer arcos y todas esas cosas que ha ella le gustan. Ella y Tanya son mas de ese tipo de cosas... Yo soy mas baile contemporáneo. Rosalie termina con un split su rutina.—Este... Muy bien—Ha dejado a la entrenadora sin palabras. Rose siempre logra eso, pero no logro callar a las demás. Tanya quizá lo logre. —Rosita fresita.

Tanya se truena el cuello y se coloca en donde antes estaba Rosalie, empieza con lo suyo. De Tanya siempre me a gustado las vueltas de carro sin manos y con manos, su maromeras hacia atrás y hacia delante, y como se abre squash. En esta ocasión mas o menos ha logrado cerrarles la boca. Pero ella siguen cochuicheando, ha llegado mi turno. Pero antes que la maestra me llame se acercan ambas y me toman de los brazos.

—Haz tus mortales, párate de manos; camina así. Haz el resorte, resorte sin manos, split y squash en el aire, redondilla hace en...

—Castaña, tu turno—No terminan de decirme ya que me llama tronchatoro. Me pongo en donde ya han pasado mis amigas y volteo a ver a Tessa y sus amigas. Ellas me miran con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Hora de cerrarles la boca.

Hago un movimiento fácil, que solo causa gracia en ellas. Sonrió empiezo a correr en línea recta... Escucho como se burlan de mi... Pero se callan cuando ven que empiezo a dar las mortales, llegó así con la maestra que me ve con ojos abiertos como platos. Pero ahí no termino, me paro de manos y caigo en resorte, empiezo a caminar así y giro una y otra vez. Me levanto con fuerza y corro abriéndome en el aire. Caigo con una pierna y dejo la otra arriba, pongo mi brazo alrededor de esta y la empiezo a subir y a bajar. Cuando la bajo doy un vuelta de carro, caigo en redondilla y doy triple mortal hacia atrás sin brazos. Con eso termino.

Volteo a ver a las animadoras, todas me ven con la boca abierta.

—Wow—Suelta la entrenadora. Le sonrió y vuelvo con Rose y Tanya.—Este, bueno. Lo hablare con los entrenadores, y con la capitana.—Dice y las tres salimos riéndonos de ahí. A sido realmente divertido volver hacer esas cosas.

—Jacob, soy Jace... No, no, no—Todas volteamos por los gritos de Jace, justo en el momento en que es lanzado por los aires por Jacob.

Hacemos muecas de dolor cuando el trasero de Jace da con todo en el suelo, Jacob anota el gol y empieza a lanzar su equipo. Nosotras entramos corriendo al campo para ver como esta Jace, lo ayudamos a levantarse aunque se va un poco de lado.

—¿Estas bien?—Pregunta Rosalie, Jace señala su trasero. Estoy apunto de llamar al doctor cuando alguien me tiende hielo. Por un momento creo que es Jasper, pero cuando levanto la mirada me encuentro con Edward mirándome fijamente.

—Gracias.—Le digo y le doy el hielo a Jace.

—Jacob, bienvenido al equipo—Escucho la voz del entrenador y por un momento me enojo, ni siquiera a venido a ver como esta Jace. Lo volteo a ver y él a nosotros, ve a Jace y hace una mueca.—Puedes tratar con el tenis.—Jacob se empieza a reír, pero al ver mi mirada se hace el que la virgen le habla*.

—Yo te ayudare—Dice Edward, lo volteo a ver de nuevo y vuelvo a susurrar un gracias. Jace recarga su peso en nosotras y juntos caminamos a su dormitorio, entramos y nos encontramos con Jasper practicando crear un muñeco de nieve.

—Le falta la nariz.—Le digo llamando su atención, él me sonríe y se acerca ayudarnos. Carga a Jace y lo coloca en su cama. La que tiene la colchoneta de piel de tigre, la de Jasper es completamente blanca solo con bordados de copos. Y supongo que la de Jacob es la verde.

—¿qué sucedió?—Me pregunta cuando me siento en su cama.

—Realmente no lo se, en un momento estaba parado en el campo y al otro ya volaba por los aires.

—Mo olvides la horrible caída que tuvo que pasar —Nos empezamos a reír menos Jace que se ha quedado dormido. Si le ha de ver dolido.

—¿Podrías ponerle una capa de hielo en el coxis?—Pregunta Rosalie, Jasper inmediatamente se levanta y pasa su manos por el coxis de Jace.

Se vuelve a sentar a mi lado.

—¿Como han ido las clases?—Le pregunto refiriéndome a Controlacion de poderes. Se encoge de hombros.

—Bien, soy de los pocos que esta en Hielo intenso. —Me río junto con él.—Y pues estamos trabajando en la elaboración de un hechizo para traer a invierno.

—Que interesante, nosotros estamos trabajando en la elaboración de un hechizo que saque chispas—Se empieza a reír, nos reímos junto por un momento hasta que Tanya carraspea la garganta.

—Se están dando cuenta que somos las únicas chicas del colegio que utilizan pantalón—No es una pregunta, porque es la verdad. No nos gustan los vestidos, ayer Tanya lo utilizo porque era su uniforme de gala pero en cuanto los chicos se fueron del cuarto ella se cambio de ropa, al igual que Rosalie se cambio los zapatos. No somos como las chicas de Cullen's.

—Deberíamos empezar a utilizar faldas, al menos para encajar.—Dic Rosalie, para ella la imagen de uno es muy importante.

—Si, hazlo tu—Le digo y al ver la cara de Tanya veo que ella también piensa igual que Rosalie.—Saben que nunca he utilizado un vestido—Ellas se encogen de hombros.—Me vería completamente ridícula. No lo haré, puede que trate de lucir más elegante. Pero no me pondré un vestido—Rosalie asiente resignada. Tanya se limita a encogerse de hombros.

Veo el reloj de mi muñeca, faltan quince minutos para nuestra siguiente clase. Me levanto, me toca biología y después literatura.

—¿que te toca? —Me pregunta Jasper, le respondo y él sonríe... Le toca lo mismo que a mi.

.

.

.

—Señorita Isabella, junto al príncipe Edward—Pensar que creí que me sentaría junto a Jasper, pero parece ser que no es así. Me tengo que sentar junto al próximo rey de Cullen's.

A Jasper lo mandan a sentarse junto a Alice, le saludo y ella a mi. Tomo asiento junto a Edward y él me sonríe.

—Bien alumnos hoy analizaremos las células de la raíz de una cebolla—Genial, simplemente genial. Eso ya lo hicimos en la Isla.—El primer equipo que lo logre se llevará... La cebolla de oro —Esto es mas genial.

—Las damas primero compañera.—Me tiende el microscopio.

—Que caballeroso me ha resultado ser usted, Principe—Le digo en tono burlón. Él se rie y se encoge de hombros, miro a travez del lente.—Anafase.—Estoy apunto de anotar cuando el me pregunta si puede observar.—Esta en todo su derecho—Digo y él observa.

—Es Anafase,—Su voz suena sorprendida y yo le sonrió con sorna.

—Eso ya lo había dicho—Le tiendo la otra laminita, anotó el nombre de la primera.

—Que bonita letra tiene—Dice mientras observa por el lente—Metafase.—Intenta anotar pero lo detengo.

—Lo correcto es que mire yo también.—Él se ríe pero me tiende el microscopio. Observo por él y... ¡Maldita sea tiene razón! No le digo nada pero por mi cara se reí de nuevo—Metafase.

—Eso ya lo había dicho,—Repite mi frase, anotó el resultado de la segunda. Meto la tercera y observo.—Profase, ¿Quieres verlo de nuevo?—Él niega con la cabeza.

—Eres inteligente... Te creo—Eso levanta mi orgullo. Meto la cuarta sin preguntarle si lo quiere hacer él.

—Telosfase.—Le digo apuntando este y el tercero. Levanto la mano y el profesor se acerca a nosotros.

—Principe Cullen, le pediré de favor que a la próxima deje que los de nuevo ingreso cometan sus propios errores—¿Esta diciendo que Edward hizo todo el trabajo? Eso si que no.

—Disculpe señor, pero yo hice la mayoría del trabajo, este proyecto ya lo había hecho en donde estudiaba.—El profesor quiere hablar pero no lo dejo—El que sea una villana no quiere decir que sea estupida, soy mas inteligente que las princesitas de este lugar—Tomo mis cosas y salgo del salón.

Esto no es como lo planeaba pero... ¿A quién rayos le importa?

Escucho como alguien viene detrás de mi, giró sobre mi hombro y veo a Edward con sus cosas de igual manera.

Me detengo en seco esperando a que llegue a mi altura.

—Perdona el comportamiento del profesor. Hablare con mi padre para que le ponga una sanción

—Vaya el futuro rey no tiene las agallas que se requieren para regañar a uno de sus súbditos—Digo con ironía y sigo caminando.

—Disculpa, no tienes que ser grosera. Solo intento remediar lo que ha pasado.—Me dice un poco enojado, sigue caminando detrás de mi.

—Nadie a pedido tu ayuda, he solucionado mis problemas toda la vida. No necesito la ayuda de un principito de papá—Mis palabras lo dejan en su lugar, así esta mejor.

Sigo caminando hacia mi próxima clase...Literatura.

Descendientes&Descendientes&Descendientes&Descendientes&Descendientes&Descendientes.

 **Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.**

 **Siento la tardanza, pero aquí está el capítulo.**

 **No crean que estoy así lo que ustedes digan loca por los reviews. Pero es que eso es lo que me dice que si les gusta, es que si solo lo leen y no dejan comentarios me siento más ignorada que los anuncios de YouTube. Así que aunque solo dejen unos pocos comentarios con un me gusta o si te leo, no les pido la dedicatoria del siglo. Pero si un mensagito... Si me dejan. Y quiero que me marquen mis errores, sus críticas (Sun insultar), y sugerencias.**

 **Los quiero, y nos leemos hasta la próxima actualización.. Esta vez actualizare viendo los comentarios.**

 **Atte:BellaGreyHerondale.**


	6. Museo, Reina¿Quién robó la voz?

**TITULO: Descendientes.**

 **AVISO: Historia basada en la película de Disney con el mismo nombre. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran autora Stephanie Meyer y de Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis.**

 **Aclaraciones: La historia es narrada por Bella, el cabello de Bella no es morado.**

 **Gracias a todos(as) por los comentarios del capítulo anterior y a quienes agregaron a favoritos**

 **La entrevista se pospuso unos cuantos días, solo tenga paciencia. Sus preguntas pueden ir llegando todavía.**

 **Ahora sí las dejo con el capítulo.**

Capítulo 5

Museo, Reina... ¿Donde esta la voz de Ursula?

—Bella, la reina te busca—Me dice Tanya. Salgo del baño y me encuentro con la Reina mirando todo a su alrededor, hoy es la dichosa salida al museo. Todavía no han reportado nada de la voz de Ursula, y eso nos tranquiliza un poco.

—Es una habitación hermosa.—Alaba la reina —Ustedes le han agregado su propio toque, es bueno ver que todavía hay jóvenes que piensan en otras cosas y no solo en la belleza o en el dinero.—No se a que se refiere, lo único que hemos agregado son fotos que teníamos de nuestros padres.

—Disculpe si soy grosera. ¿Pero que esta haciendo aquí?—Por un momento pienso que Edward le ha contado todo lo que paso ayer, pero al ver que me sonríe con esa sonrisa llena de amabilidad me hace ver que nos así.

—Pensé que como querías hacerme unas cuantas preguntas ... Quizá, podríamos ir juntas al museo.—¿Ir con la reina al museo? A de ser una broma cruel.

—¿Habla de ir... Juntas? —Ella asiente.

—Digo si te parece correcto—Asiento aun en shock, Tanya y Rose se han quedado pasmadas en su lugar.—Entonces no se diga mas—Me tiende su brazo, yo tomo mi mochila y después tomo su brazos, antes de salir del cuarto observo a las chicas... Sus caras son un poema.

Por el pasillo muchos se quedan con cara de póker cuando me ven caminar del brazo de la Reina, me pregunto el motivo. Supongo que ella ha de haber caminado con varias chicas también.

Ella sonríe a todos aquellos que la saludan por su nombre. Sigue siendo tal y como era cuando conoció a la Bestia... Y por un momento siento envidia por Edward.

—Quiero que sepas que me siento alabada por que me hallas escogido para tu proyecto—Me dice mientras acaricia mi mano de manera maternal. —Carlisle estaba impactado al igual que mi hermana—Asiento sin poder creérmelo, bueno tal vez le creo solo un poco.—Cuéntame...¿Porque me escogiste?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Creo que primero fui descartando. Cenicienta no me iba a conceder una entrevista después de que mi padre intentará robarle uno de sus hijos. Blanca Nieves no me llama mucho la atención, aunque es la que mas tratos es la que ha hecho con mi padre. Aurora, no me imagino entrevistándola —Ella se ríe por todos mis argumentos.—Y después esta usted, nunca ha hecho ningún trato con mi padre. Su familia, pero usted ni el rey Carlisle han hecho trato alguno con él.

—¿Quieres saber el porque?—Asiento un poco apenada.—No te avergüences. Tienes derecho a saber porque nunca acepte hacer tratos con tu padre.—Llegamos a la entrada del castillo en donde un carruaje aguarda.—Tal vez halla tecnología, pero a mi me gusta lo antiguo —Asiento, uno de los cocheros la ayuda a subir y después a mi.

—Es que siempre he querido saber porque no accedió, mi padre nunca me ha dicho el motivo—Ella me sonríe con nostalgia.

—Por favor llámame Esme—Wow, eso si es nuevo—No accedí por una sencilla razón... Mi hijo—Ese motivo me confunde, Edward todavía no había nacido.—Te explicare todo, cuando se rompió el hechizo de Carlisle vivimos en un romance muy hermoso. Hasta que hace 25 años, decidimos casarnos; los primeros tres años de matrimonio intentamos quedar embarazados. Pero por desgracia, cuando lograba embarazarme sufría abortos... Cansados de todo esto, decidimos acudir al Espectro—Ósea que si acudieron.—Queríamos ser padres, era lo que mas deseábamos en nuestra vida. Pero no se nos daba la oportunidad, cuando acudimos al Espectro el nos propuso que si le dábamos cierto poder en el Reino nos concedería la bendición de ser padres. —Asiento un poco confundida.—Nos dio tres días para pensarlo, el primero fue de pura discusión: Carlisle grito, yo grite queríamos un heredero ¿Pero a costa de que lo conseguiríamos?—Pregunta con nostalgia—En el segundo día se lo comente a mi hermana, ella quedo en shock. Pero no me dijo nada, simplemente que meditara bien las cosas, que acudiera a los trolls de Arendelle—Siento que me oculta algo, nombro a su hermana y rápidamente cambio a los trolls de Arendelle—Carlisle y yo acudimos esa misma noche al Reino de Arendelle. Los reyes en ese entonces: Helga y Nicolas, nos dieron la bienvenida prometiéndonos que nos llevarían al día siguiente con los trolls. —Una lagrima se escapa de sus ojos—Esa noche jugué con las hermanitas Ana y Elsa, Elsa ya tenía tres años y Ana apenas uno. Eran una cosa hermosa, en cuanto mas tiempo pasaba con bebés mas me deprimía al saber que no tenía posibilidades de tener un hijo por cuenta propia."—Suelta un suspiro.

"Al día siguiente acudimos con los trolls, les contamos lo que sucedía. Ellos nos dijeron algo que nunca olvidare: "No es tu momento de ser madre Esme, pero lo serás algún día. Pero si adelantas el curso del destino; aseguró que tu hijo pagará las consecuencias. Será malvado, rencoroso y se aliara con el Espectro" Fueron esas palabras las que me hicieron darme cuenta del gran error que cometía. No podíamos aceptar el negocio del Espectro, decidimos volver a nuestro reino y le dijimos que no al Espectro.

—¿Porque no lo corrieron en ese momento?—Deseo preguntar porque se esperaron 7 años después para hacerlo.

—Por amor, él estaba casado y veía a su esposa muy enamorada.

—¿Conoció a mi madre?—Pregunto sorprendida, ella se pone pálida... No tenía que haber dicho eso.

—Siguiente pregunta—Me dice cambiando de tema. Me doy cuenta que no conseguiré nada, así que cambio de tema.

—¿Que la enamoro del Rey Carlisle? —Ella sonríe.

—Siempre he sido de la idea de que las personas cambian. Cuando conocí a Carlisle era la bestia como ya sabes, pero había algo en él que me hizo ir enamorándome poco a poco. No se si fue la biblioteca, su manera de ser o como me trato después de un tiempo. Pero eso fue lo que me enamoro de él —Asiento un poco incomoda, no me gustan las historias de amor.

—¿En algún momento sintió deseos de dejarlo?

—Infinidad de veces, que si se ponía brusco que si me gritan, que si me decía que preferiría a una tetera que a mi. Fueron demasiadas veces como para acordarme de todas y cada una de ellas—Llegamos al museo justo en ese momento, me bajo sin aceptar la ayuda, la reina se baja detrás de mi.—Me gusta tu ropa Bella, es tan... Tu. Eres la única chica que conozco que no ha cambiado su forma de ser por vivir en un castillo.

Su comentario me hace reír.

—Esme, es que tan solo llevo dos días aquí. Quien sabe, quizá dentro de unos meses empiece a utilizar vestidos rosa pastel.—Ella ríe por mi comentario. Entramos al museo y veo al sujeto de la otra vez con otra persona.

—Yael... ¿Que ha sucedido?—Dice la reina soltando mi brazo y acercándose al tal Yael.

—Hace dos noches la alarma se activo mi Lady, estamos viendo que es lo que falta. —La reina luce preocupada.

—¿La varita sigue aquí?—Pregunta, y los sujetos asienten.

—Si, ya hemos revisado las coronas, las estatuas, trofeos, pinturas y las maquetas de los reinos(Castillos). Solo nos faltan los objetos.—La reina asiente.—Pero pueden seguir disfrutando del museo.

—En ese caso... Muchas gracias—La reina vuelve a mi lado.—Cariño te presento a Yael, nuestro jefe de seguridad y Tin, uno de los enanos de Blanca Nieves; nuestro guardia de seguridad en la noche—Saludo a los dos con una sonrisa, ellos me responden con un asentimiento de cabeza.—Ven vamos a ver el museo, Garret ha de estar por aquí cerca.—Toma mi brazo y volvemos a caminar. Lo primero que hacemos es ver las coronas.

—¿Porque le pusieron Bella? Ya sabe que se pronuncia con doble L—Ella se ríe por la tontería que acabo de decir.

—Mis padres eran raros, como sabes tengo una hermana. Ella es mi gemela, es menor que yo por 15 minutos. Mis padres querían que sus hijas se llamaran igual así que a mi me pusieron Bella y a ella Belle. Aunque nos pusieron un segundo nombre: a mi Esmeralda y a ella Ena—Sus padres si que eran extraños.—Ven te quieren enseñar las coronas que utilizábamos antes mi hermana y yo —Me jala hasta unos estantes, hay dos coronas completamente idénticas. —Mi padre las mando a hacer cuando nacimos, dijo que éramos su luz, tan parecidas y tan distintas a la vez. Mi corona tiene un destello verde, mientras que la de mi hermana tiene uno azul—Enfoco mas mi vista y es cierto.

—Wow—Le digo y ella ríe.

—Mi Carlisle utilizaba esta de acá antes de ser coronado rey de todo Cullen's—Veo una corona un poco mas chica que la que le he visto al rey, a su lado hay una que dice II.

—¿De quién es esta?—Le pregunto. Y ella palidece.

—Cariño, siempre ha habido una Bella—Se auto señala—Una Belle—Hace una referencia a su hermana—Dos coronas, así que en un momento hubo dos bestias.—Eso me sorprende

.—¿Donde esta la otra Bestia?—Ella se nota incomoda.

—En un momento creímos que iba a cambiar, pero no fue así. Mientras Carlisle se convirtió en un ser bondadoso. La otra Bestia, se pudrió mas.

—Él y el Rey Carlisle ¿Eran hermanos?—Pregunto de manera inocente.

—Carlisle lo quería como si fuera su hermano, pero no . No eran hermanos de sangre.—Empieza a caminar hacia otro estante.

—¿Murió?—Pregunto temerosa. Ella me voltea a ver y suelta un suspiro.

—Si—Ahí queda todo.

.

.

.

—Tía.—Ambas volteamos y vemos a Garret venir con su usual gracia. Se acerca a Esme y le da un beso.

—Garret, que bueno verte. Estábamos viendo algunos artefactos. —Garret asiento viéndome fijamente.

—¿Haz hecho anotaciones?—Asiento.—Bien, yo ya he visto las coronas.

—Acabamos de venir de ahí. No te vimos por ningún lado—Dice su tía.—Es que salí a ver si ya habían llegado, que por lo visto es así.—Mentiroso, pienso y lo miro de arriba a abajo.

—Nos dirigíamos a ver las maquetas ¿Vienes?—Le pregunto y él asiente, nos acompaña en silencio. Cuando entramos Garret rápidamente se va al castillo que era el de la Reina Malvada, los castillos están de la siguiente forma.

En el centro esta el Castillo Cullen's. A su derecha esta el de Cenicienta. A la derecha del de cenicienta esta el de Blanca Nieves; atrás de este esta el de la Reina Malvada. A un costado de este esta el de Maléfica que se encuentra al noroeste del de la Sirenita que esta en la orilla del mar. Al lado izquierdo del Castillo Cullen's esta el de Aurora, después sigue la escuela (Castillo Cullen's original) con sus campos y las casitas. La mansión de Cruella de Vil esta a diez kilómetros del Museo. El castillo Arendelle queda en una de las costas, el castillo que alguna vez perteneció a la reina Esme esta junto al de Arendelle. El de Mérida esta a unos cuantos kilómetros del de Arendelle. Pero aquí el importante es el de mi padre... Esta alejado de todos los reinos, es el castillo mas grande que hay en el mapa.

—Lo conocí por dentro, es un palacio hermoso—Me dice la reina, me giro hacia ella .—Pero eso ya lo sabes.—Garret se queda quieto.

—¿A Qué te refieres tía?—Esme le sonríe.

—Todos los villanos tienen una réplica exacta de sus castillos y en caso de Cruella, de su mansión—Garret asiente.—Es una lastima que varios de esos castillos hayan sido hechizados por sus dueños.—Me ve fijamente, aparto la mirada y me encuentro con la de Garret.—La mayoría los hemos logrado quitar, pero todavía nos falta uno. El de R...

—Mi padre—Digo con un poco de incomodidad.—Nunca me ha hablado de ese hechizo, si es lo que quiere saber.—Salgo del salón y corro hacia el salón de las estatuas, puedo escuchar como alguien corre detrás de mi. Por las pisadas distingo que se trata de Garret, pero no me detengo. Sino hasta que llego enfrente de la estatua de mi papá.

—Es una estatua simplemente.—Susurra Garret acercándose a mi, lo volteo a ver. —Siempre me he preguntado... ¿Su escultura le hace honor?

—Por supuesto que no.—Digo observándolo con indiferencia.—Para que esto le hiciera honor a mi papá tendría que tener vida. —Garret empieza a dar vueltas alrededor de la escultura.

—¿Lo quieres mucho?—Me dice , esa pregunta me agarra desprevenida. ¿Yo quiero a mi papá?

—Creo que...si. Digo es mi papá y de algún modo lo quiero.—Digo y camino al lado contrario de él.

—Crees quererlo—Dice en un susurro para si.—A tu madre ¿Quieres a tu madre?—Eso si que me deja en shock.

—No, no puedo querer a una persona que no conozco—Me detengo y él igual.

—Pero tu padre te ha hablado de ella ¿Que te ha dicho?

—Nada que no sea verdad.—Le digo y el arquea las cejas. ¿Porque tanto interés?—Me ha dicho que me abandono. Qué no le importo que fuera un insignificante e inocente bebé, ella me dejo. Nos exilio a la Isla—Él se acerca a mi.

—Pero pago por su error, ella se lamenta cada día que no estuvo a tu lado... Ella te quería cuando eras un bebé, te sigue queriendo hoy en día. Ella...

—Me tenía miedo—Lo interrumpo—Tenia miedo de lo que yo podría llegar a ser, tenía miedo de mi y de mi magia. Aunque apenas era una bebé, ella ni siquiera se preocupó para saber que era: Niña o niño—Eso lo deja pasmado, se recupera y vuelve a hablar.

—Ella no quería que fueras como tu padre.

—¡Si ella no hubiera querido eso, entonces me hubiera querido en su vida. No m e habría aislado de mi hermano ni de ella, él que tendría que haberse ido SOLO!—Él se queda pálido cuando nombro a mi hermano.

—Tú...tú ¿Quieres a tu hermano?—Arrojó las manos al cielo y después las bajo rápidamente.

—Él no tiene la culpa de nada. En un momento me gustaría conocerlo, porque es inocente.

—Pero ¿Si el pensara lo mismo que tu mamá? ¿Si te tuviera miedo?—Bajo la mirada anegada de lagrimas, no permitas que ninguna se derrame Isabella.

—No lo culparía.—Le digo y volteo a ver a mi padre. Realmente no culparía que mi hermano me tuviera miedo, sabiendo que soy producto de ti.

—¿Pero a tu madre si la culpas?—No me deja contestar y prosigue.—Aun sabiendo todo lo que te he dicho, aun la culpas. Aunque ella llora todas las noches albergando la posibilidad de volver el tiempo atrás y salvarte de ir a isla, tu la seguirás culpando. No importa cuanto ella te ame, que tu hermano quiera conocerte mas a fondo y que ella quiera que formen una familia.

Su argumento me ha dejado en blanco, bajo la mirada a la placa.

Ella era feliz sin magia y que uno de sus hijos tuviera magia significaría cosas peores. Así que cuando el bebé nació no lo pensó dos veces, desterró a Rumpelstiltskin con su hijo recién nacido. Ni siquiera supo que era el bebé."

Ella no quería magia, ella ya tenía su vida perfecta la familia soñada... Yo fui el error.

—Eso no cambia nada—Salgo corriendo y pasó a La reina, ella grita mi nombre pero no me detengo.

Corro como si la vida dependiera de ello, corro por que tengo miedo, corro de ímpetu, corro por la tristeza que ha salido por hablar de mi mamá, corro porque se que Garret tiene razón...Corro hasta que mis pulmones no dan mas.

.

.

.

Llego al cuarto , no están en el de las cama su entro a la segunda habitación, ahí están las chicas viendo la tele, incluyendo a Clary que no se que demonios hace aquí.

Trato de no hacer ruido y me acerco, es un noticiero reconozco a Caperucita Roja como la principal presentadora.

—Muy buenos días hoy estamos aquí en el Museo de historia y arte Cullen's, en donde se a informado hace apenas unos segundos que sea informado la desaparición de uno de los objetos de este mismo. —Las tres nos vemos con una sonrisa. —El objeto ha sido reconocido como la caracola que contenía la voz de Ursula. Se ha informado que las autoridades ya están investigando el caso. Por el momento no se sabe mas... —La reina y Garret aparecen por detrás y Roja se voltea hacia ellos—Reina Esme ¿Que nos puede decir del robó?

—Hasta el momento lo único que sabemos es que se han robado la voz de Ursula.—Gatret toma la mano de su tía.

—Principe Garret ¿Tiene alguna leve idea de quien lo hizo?—Garret niega con la cabeza.

—Nunca había sucedido algo así, tendremos que investigar a alumnos y castillos enteros—Ambos avanzan sin dar declaraciones. La cámara vuelve a enfocar a Roja.

—Sin mas por el momento solo queda una pregunta... ¿Donde esta la voz de Ursula?

Tanya apaga la tele y se levanta, se levanta del sillón.

—¿Como te fue con la reina?—Me pregunta cambiando de tema.

—Bien, una charla muy productiva.—Volteo a ver a Clary,—Querida, que placer tenerte aquí.—Ella me sonríe y se pone uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja.

—Venia a platicar con ustedes.—Eso si me sorprende.

—Bueno, pasemos al otro cuarto—Todas empezamos a caminar hacia el cuarto. Rose se sienta en un escritor, veo que tiene vestimentas blancas. Tanya se recarga en uno de los postes de su cama.

Yo tomo uno de los libro que mi padre me dio, uno de color caoba con un zafiro en el medio. Me pongo en posición de yoga en mi cama y veo fijamente a Clary dandole a entender que puede hablar, cuando comienza a hablar bajo la mirada hacia el libro.

"Hechizo de protección"

—Le comente a mi mamá de lo que me dijiste...

"Se necesita pensar en lo que vas a proteger..." ¿Porque todos tienen que ser sobre la mente?

—Y me dijo que no, que si un chico no se fija en ti por como eres por dentro no es amor de verdad—Levanto la mirada del libro. Clary se sienta en la cama de Tanya, esta no le dice nada esta muy ocupada pensando en... No se.—¿En que mundo vive?

—Vive en Cullen's.—Decimos Tanya y yo al mismo tiempo.

Alguien toca la puerta,Tanya se quita de donde esta y va a abrir.

—¿Te gusta?—Me pregunta Rose, la volteo a ver. Sostiene un vestido rojo quemado.

—Es lindo, combina con tus ojos—Le digo volviendo al libro.

—Lo sé.—Dice, _Superficial_.

—Nunca tendré novio.—Se lamenta Clary, Esta niña no sabe lo que dice.

—Es mejor, los novios solo quitan el tiempo.—Digo al mismo tiempo que leo.

"Hay diferentes formas de encantamientos protectores"

—¿Tu cómo sabes eso? Nunca haz tenido novio.—Vuelvo a mirar a Rose.

—Lo se, simplemente porque he visto a mis amigas.—No me presta atención y se levanta de la silla con prisas.

—Dios, olvide la tarea de James.

—Ahí tienes el ejemplo—Le digo a Clary señalando a Rose, Clary se ríe un poco. Tanya ya se tardo.—¿Quien era?

—Pasa—Dice Tanya sin responderme, camina de nuevo hacia su poste. Detrás de ella viene una chica de piel apiñonada y ojos rasgados.

—Hola, mi nombre es Leah. Mi madre es Hua Mulan—Todos se quedan en silencio hasta que Rose deja caer la mochila de James al piso.—¿Nadie? Okay, como sea. Vengo a decirte que me encanto lo que hiciste con el cabello de Clary.—Asiento impaciente, no tengo mucha paciencia una buena heredación de papa .—Y bueno, se que eres mala y que nos odias... Pero me pregunta...¿Si podrías hacer lo mismo por el mío?

—¿Porque haría algo así?

—Te pagare 50 dólares.—Dice sacando de su cartera un billete de 50.

—Hecho—Se acerca Tanya a quitárselo.—Necesito comprar unas cosas. Un corte con fleco con rayos...

—Exacto, lo quiero cool así como el de Bella.—Rose y Tanya me miran con una mueca burlona.

—¿Descolorido y con puntas abiertas?—Pregunta Rose, la volteo a ver feo. Ella señala a Tanya que me enseña dolos 50 dólares, el plan, necesitas ropa Bella. Maldito subcontinente.

—Esta bien—Me levanto de la cama , me planto frente a Leah.

Muevo mi mano.

Izquierda

Derecha

Arriba

Abajo.

Al centro.

A Leah le empieza a crecer el cabello de manera considerable. Avanza hasta quedar enfrente del espejo, todas la seguimos.

—Si lo se. Decepciona —Dice Rosalie.—Pero podemos cortarlo o quizá...

—No, déjelo me encanta—Dice Leah alejando la mano de Rose de su cabello. Se mira de arriba a bajo, su siguiente movimiento nos sorprende a todas... Jala una parte de su perfecto vestido naranja.—Ahora si estoy cool.

—Si claro—Digo con sarcasmo. Clary se pone a un lado de Leah y también se rasga su vestido.

—Dios—Digo sin poder creerlo, eso si no le lo esperaba para nada.

—Mi mamá me va a matar—Dice Clary con las manos en la boca.

Todas nos reímos de su cara.

.

.

.

Descendientes&Descendientes&Descendientes&Descendientes&Descendientes&Descendientes&Descendientes.

¿ **Jitomatazos, alabanzas, un reviews?**

 **Eso es todo por el día de hoy, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado. Nos estamos leyendo la próxima semana, también aviso que entre a un concurso de Halloween(Por ese motivo se atrasó la entrevista) subiré mi One-Shot a más tardar el día Viernes en la madrugada.**

 **Las invito a pasarse por ahí y comenten de que se van a disfrazar. ¿Vampiro, zombie, mimo, momia, etc?**

 **Las quiero y nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Besos y abrazos.**

 **BellaGreyHerondale.**


	7. Chapter 9

TITULO: Descendientes.

AVISO: Historia basada en la película de Disney con el mismo nombre. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran autora Stephanie Meyer y de Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis.

Aclaraciones: La historia es narrada por Bella, el cabello de Bella no es morado.

Gracias a todos(as) por los comentarios del capítulo anterior y a quienes agregaron a favoritos

La entrevista se pospuso unos cuantos días, solo tenga paciencia. Sus preguntas pueden ir llegando todavía.

Ahora sí las dejo con el capítulo..

.

.

Muchas gracias a sus comentarios (Que son muy inspiradores) y a las alertas que he recibido.

De corazón, muchas gracias.

.

.

.

. Como había dicho anteriormente, esta historia va a tener preguntas y quien las tenga bien se llevarán algo (Un trailer, portada, un capítulo dedicado, un one-shot, etc) y bueno... La primer pregunta es:

¿Quién es la mamá de Bella?

 **Capitulo 6:**

Hechizo de amor, primer juego= A primer novio.

Tanya despide a las chicas mientras que Rosalie continúa haciendo la tarea de James, la esta haciendo tan rápido que me sorprende de sobre manera. Yo estoy leyendo otro libro ya van tres y sigo sin encontrar como quitar un hechizo de protección.

"Quitar un hechizo de protección contra ladrones.

Se necesita:

Un cabello de quien lo puso.

Sangre de un rey.

—Gua—Levanto la mirada de mi libro y encuentro a una cosa blanca con manchas negras... Un dálmata, volteo hacia la puerta y veo a Jace, se nota contento.

—Pensé que le tenias miedo a los perros.—digo y él me sonríe.

—Eso eran antes de conocer a Max.—Dice con entusiasmo. Quito los libros sin cerrar el que tengo y le hago una señal al perro, este se acerca y se acuesta en mis piernas. Es un cachorro apenas.—Mi mamá siempre me dijo que eran una especie malvada que devoraban a los chicos que no se portaban bien.

—Tu mamá, esta mal de la cabeza. Son criaturas hermosas—Le hago piojito al perro que se retuerce.

—Ya lo sé. Max, ven acá muchacho—Él perro sale disparado hacia él.

—¿Como te fue en tu prueba?—Hoy Edward le iba a tomar las pruebas para ver en que categoría se quedaba.

—Soy corredor de rugby—No le fue muy bien—Soy mas rápido que la mayoría de los del equipo, así que esta bien —dice, bien se esta destacando. Vuelvo a tomar el libro, mi padre siempre dice que busque palabras claves... Pero maldita sea no tengo la concentración necesaria para encontrarlas.

—¿Que paso amigos?—Dice Jacob entrando a nuestra habitación.

—Bella le ha cambiado el cabello a otra persona.—Dice Tanya que no esta haciendo nada. Rose creo que... ¿Esta leyendo un libro?

—Hola, chicos—Dice Jasper entrando, cruzo mis brazos aun con el libro en mano.

—¿Desde cuando las reuniones son aquí?—Les pregunto a todos haciéndolos reír.

—En la isla son en el castillo de tu padre, así que aquí son en tu habitación—Dice Jasper haciéndome reír.

—Es bueno saberlo, les tendré té y galletas—Todos se ríen, hasta que Jacob para brutalmente.

—¿Conseguiste que Clary te guiara a la varita? —Me pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Crees que estaría modificando todos los hechizos que contienen estos libros si así fuera?—Él niega con la cabeza.

—Tranquilos chicos... Somos un equipo y lo lograremos—Lo veo con cara de póker, al igual que todos. ¿A este que le pico?

—Es la única oportunidad que tenemos para demostrarles a nuestros padres que somos perversos, diabólicos, malvados, despiadados y todo lo que ellos fueron en su época—Mis palabras los dejan tiesos a todos. Se ven realmente consternados con mis palabras.

—Mmm, hablando de la varita. James me dijo que el hada la usara la próxima semana en la coronación.

—¿Que dices?—Pregunta Tanya.

—Ya lo sé, no tenemos nada que ponernos—Dice Rosalie con pesar, abro la boca para decir algo pero tocan la puerta. Levanto uno de mis dedos.

—Un momento—Digo parándome de la cama hiendo a abrir. Me encuentro con Edward enfrente de la puerta.

—Hola, Bella—Me dice, abro mas la puerta para que los chicos vean. Edward se encuentra un poco tenso; de seguro es por lo de ayer. —Vine a ver como se encontraban. Hoy no los he visto mucho

—Pues se suspendieron las clases—Dice Jasper como si nada, lo volteo a ver y noto que mira a Edward de una manera un poco extraño.—No se nos da por estar vagando por la escuela.

—Exacto, Alice vendrá de nuevo a darles su nuevo horario. —Eso nos extraña más todavía—Pero principalmente vengo a preguntarles ¿Si necesitan algo? —Eso lo dice mirándome con sus intensos ojos verdes. Volteo a ver a los demás un poco incomoda, ellos niegan con la cabeza.

—No, no creo... Espera—Digo recordando lo de la coronación—Tengo entendido que en una semana es tu coronación.—Él asiente.—Y supongo que todos los habitantes de Cullen's van a ir.—Vuelve a asentir.—Me preguntaba¿Si tal vez podríamos sentarnos hasta el frente? Ya sabes muy cerca del hada madrina. Sssss para que se nos pegue un poco la bondad.—Lo miro con ojos de cachorro, con mi padre en un momento de mi existencia me funciono con mi padre... Espero que funcione con Edward.

—Bella, en realidad quisiera hacerlo. Pero hasta al frente solo esta mi tía, mi primo, la novia de este y mi novia.—Asiento.

—Bueno, Edward estamos bien. Muchas gracias. Bye.

—Pero todavía hay mucho... —No puede terminar de hablar porque prácticamente le cierro la puerta a en la cara. Cruzó los pies y giro a ver a los chicos. Tanya me arroja el libro de pociones, lo cacho con gran habilidad.

—Creo que Eddy-Bu, necesita una nueva novia.—sonrió con arrogancia.

—Y su primo Garret, también—Dice Rosalie todavía en su sitio de antes. Nos sorprende a todos, ha estado pensando últimamente más de lo normal, eso sorprende a cualquiera.—Tendremos que tener resguardado el frente.—Wow, dos comentarios inteligentes en menos de dos minutos.

—Lee la pasión—dice Jasper un poco irritado. Abro el libro, buscando la página de la posición, la encuentro velozmente.

Poción de amor.

Ingredientes:

Espinas de Rosa.

Hojas de menta.

Paja de oro.

Polvo de estrella.

Una lagrima de tristeza.

—No está tan complicada, pero la pregunta del millón... ¿Dónde conseguimos la lágrima de tristeza?—Se volteando entre sí tras mi pregunta y se encogen de hombros.—yo nunca lloro, y pues ustedes no lloran de tristeza...

—pica una cebolla—Jace dice de una manera tan estúpidamente que lo volteo a ver con una ceja alzada.

—Si lloras da igual, no creo que se altere la poción.—Se nota que Jacob no tiene magia y que no conoce de pociones.

—Esta es la poción mas eficaz, tenemos que tener los ingredientes al pie de la letra. —Le explico y él asiente.

—Es solo una lagrima...

—Eso no es cierto Jasper, una lagrima de tristeza contiene más anticuerpos, hormonas, encimas y de más; que una de felicidad.

—¿Alguien ha estado leyendo últimamente?—Le pregunto yo, se encoge de hombros.

—El día de ayer lo vimos en biología y creo que preste atención.—Todos nos empezamos a reír.—Y también estuve leyendo el libro.

—¿Donde harás la poción?—pregunta Jasper cambiando de nuevo de tema. ¿Qué rayos le pasa?

—Creo que lo mejor sería hacerla en forma de brownie o galleta. —Dice Tanya.—Si les damos la poción como agua, sabrán que los estamos embrujando—En eso tiene razón.

—¿Cuándo lo harán?—Pregunta Jacob. Repaso cada uno de los ingredientes.

Espinas de Rosa... Hay en el jardín.

Hojas de menta... Estoy segura que hay en la cocina.

Paja de oro...Tendré que comprobar si mis conocimientos en la conversión de paja.

Polvo de estrella... Eso es sencillo, traigo un poco en mis ingredientes.

Una lagrima de tristeza... Hay que hacer llorar a alguien de aquí.

—Rose, ve al jardín y busca una rosa con espinas.—Ella asiente y sale de la habitación.—Jasper busca en la cocina hojas de menta.—rueda los ojos pero sale de la habitación.—Jace, Jacob armen mi rueca.—Ellos sonríen, siempre han querido ver cómo es que se convierte la paja en oro. —Tanya busca en mis ingredientes polvo de estrella. Debe de estar en un frasco con una etiqueta azul.

Los tres van al otro cuarto, saco un poco de paja que recolecte cuando venia de las clases el día de ayer. No es mucha, pero servirá. Me levanto de la cama justo cuando entran con la rueca, recorren la mesa de Rosalie y la colocan justo enfrente de la ventana. Jace coloca la silla para que me siente, me acerco y acomodo todo: La paja, el banco y todas las piezas en el lugar correcto. Cuando ya esta todo listo, me siento en el banco y empiezo a hacer mi trabajo, mientras canto una estrofa de una canción que mi padre me enseñó cuando era niña.

Había una bruja loca

en la calle 22

no sabe hacer brujería

porque ya se le olvidó

Que si, que no

que todo se le olvidó

Que si, que no

que todo se le olvidó

Anoche salió la bruja

y al páramo trepo

trato de salir volando

pero al valle se calló

Mi padre bromeaba (Eso quiero creer) con las estrofas, me decía que el día en que lograra escapar de la Isla ya nos sabría cómo utilizará su magia. Creo que ese era su mayor temor. No saber cómo utilizar su magia, o más bien... No volver a utilizar su magia.

Que si, que no

la escoba se le olvidó

Que si, que no

la escoba se le olvidó

La gente se divertía

en la calle 22

la bruja se puso brava

y en maíz los convirtió

Que si, que no

pero no le resultó

Que si, que no

la magia se le olvidó

Cuando terminó de cantar, la paja ya se ha convertido en oro. Me levanto con la paja en mano, levanto la mirada y todos me ven en silencio mientras ven a lados diferentes... Esa es la canción que cuna que a todos nos cantaban cuando éramos niños.

.

.

.

—Toc, Toc—La puerta se abre, Alice entra con una sonrisa. Me levanto e intentó sonreír, puedo notar que ella se siente muy alegre, le sonríe a Jasper de una manera extraña; pero este sigue teniendo la manera perdida.—Les he traído su horario nuevo —A cada uno nos da una hoja, yo recibo la de Jasper sonriéndole a Alice.

—¿Porque el cambio?—Pregunta Jace acercándose.

—El Príncipe Edward solo ha dicho que las clases verdaderamente importantes son aquellas que solo duran media hora y que es importante que todos sepamos cosas que se descubrieron a lo largo de la historia.—me siento un poco incómoda... Cambio las clases de un día a otro solo... ¿porque yo le dije? Eso es realmente extraño.

—Eso es genial.—Digo con un nudo en la garganta.

—Si, y lo mejor es que las clases empiezan a las 8 y terminan a las 4.—se nota realmente feliz. Yo también lo estaría, pero no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso. Ni en sí Edward hizo lo que hizo por mí o porque ya estaba cansado del horario.

—Bueno, algunas clases si quedaron a su misma hora—Dice Tanya, veo el horario y veo Bondad Correctiva Inicial como primera clase, Control de poderes esta en su horario normal.

—Si, eso se quedo.—Luce un poco extraña, intenta llamar la atención de Jasper, pero este sigue en sus cinco minutos. Al verse rechazada Alice sale del cuarto sin decir nada. Ahí es cuando Jasper reacciona.

—Tu platica con Edward fue productiva... ¿No crees?—Dice con sorna, eso me sorprende a mi. Pasa a mi lado golpeando mi hombro, veo a Tanya y noto que se encuentra en el mismo estado que yo. Jasper nunca me había tratado así, estoy apunto de salir tras él; pero Jace se me adelanta.

El ambiente se queda un poco tenso, miro a los demás: Jacon se rasca la cabeza sin mirarme y sale de la habitación , Rosalie hace una mueca y se va a la otra habitación; Tanya simplemente me mira con sorpresa, niega con la cabeza y va tras Rosalie.

¡Dios mío! ¿Es que todos saben que es lo que sucede con Jasper, excepto yo?

Qué frustración, veo hacia arriba y alzó los brazos. Escucho una explosión, veo los focos y veo que están todos rotos. Me acerco rápidamente al espejo; no me gusta lo que veo: Mi cabello es cada vez más beige, y mi ojos brillan más... No es una buena señal, significa que mi magia está tomando posesión de mi cuerpo... Dios.

—

—

—

—¿Segura que es así como se hacen?—Me pregunta Tanya, ya tenemos todos los ingredientes revueltos en un balde aparte. Ahora estamos haciendo la masa para las galletas.

—¿Cómo es posible que sepan hacer una poción y no sepan hacer galletas?—Pregunta Jasper, Tanya lo mira con una ceja alzada.

—Fácil, nuestros padres nos enseñaron a hacer pociones no galletas—todos se ríen por su comentario.

—Tanya, mientras revuelvo esto ve hachando la mezcla.—ella toma la recipiente en donde están las hojas de menta, las espinas y el polvo de estrellas... La paja se la agregare junto con la lagrima de tristeza, que por cierto todavía no la consigo.

Cuando la poción toca la mezcla de huevos, harina y todos esos ingredientes tan extraños que le he agregado a la masa para galletas; hace un pequeño estallido azul y verde. Todos sueltan una exclamación y se hacen para atrás. La puerta se abre en ese momento, Jasper quita rápidamente el libro de la poción, aparece Leah una sonrisa. Su cabello lo trae agarrado en una coleta.

—Bella, todas están fascinadas por lo que hiciste con mi cabellera—Sonrió intentando esconder la paja.

—Eso es asombroso, Leah—Digo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Jasper se pone a mi lado con el libro en manos.

—¿Qué preparan chicos?—Pregunta acercándose más a la mesa.

—Es...es...este...bueno...—Trato de explicar.

—¿Bocadillo nocturno?—Pregunta y mete uno de sus dedos en la mezcla.

—No... No... No—Decimos todos a la vez.

Ella se lo lleva a la boca You saborea un poco, Jacob se pone enfrente de ella en posición seductora.

—¿Qué tal están?—Pregunta intentando sacar su mejor voz seductora.

—Mmm... Esta bueno, ¿Le hecharon menta?—Pregunta ignorando a Jacob. Por suerte no ha hecho efecto.

—Receta familiar—Digo con cierto toque de alivio.

—Pero le faltan chispas de chocolate.—¿Qué dijo? Nos volteamos a ver y Tanya le pregunta lo mismo—Es el grupo alimenticio más importante. —Se dirige a un estante y saca un frasco con las chispas. Se vuelve a acercar de nuevo a nosotros.—¿Nunca las han provado?—Hecha las chispas en la mezcla. Todos bajamos la vista, la volvemos a levantar—Cuando estás triste y papá o mamá te preparan galletas con chispas y te la dan con un gran vaso de leche y tú sabes inmediatamente... Que todo va a estar bien.

Todos nos vemos fijamente, cada uno empieza a bajar poco a poco la mirada. Hasta que solo nos vemos Jasper y yo. Él es el primero que baja la mirada de ambos, yo la sostengo en alto y miro a Leah negando con la cabeza... Nuestros padres nunca han hecho algo así con nosotros.

—Realmente pensé que hasta los villanos... Querían a sus hijos—Una lágrima se escapa del ojo de Leah, pongo rápidamente una cuchara en su mejilla la gota cae justo ahí.—¿Qué?—Se sorprende por mi movimiento.

—Muchas gracias Leah, nos vemos mañana. Adiosito—Despide Rosalie caminando hacia ella y agarrándola de los hombros.—Que sueñes bonito.—Le abre la puerta y literalmente la corre.

Revuelvo la paja y la lagrima velozmente con cierta maestría.

—Tanya la charola, Rosalie la canasta, Jace el horno. Jasper y Jacob limpien todo por favor.—Les indicó a cada uno los quehaceres. Ella rápidamente hacen lo que les digo, con las charola sobre la mesa empiezo a vaciar la mezcla. Jasper la lleva al horno, Jacob levanta todo, Jasper lo ayuda solo con unas cosas.

—Son las 12:00 a.m, mañana tenemos clases.—Digo viendo el reloj, las galletas demorarán como media hora—Váyanse a dormir yo me espero.—Todos asienten y empiezan a despedirse, abro el libro y sigo leyendo.

En ocasiones las pociones de amor resultan muy potentes. Y en ocasiones no funcionan como deberían. Se sabe que algunas pociones...

—¿Algo interesante?—Levanto la mirada un poco sorprendida, Jasper está delante de mí con su sonrisa de catálogo.

—Nada que no sepamos ya.—le digo un poco incómoda, él nota ese estado ya que traga fuerte.

—Respecto a lo que pasó hace unas horas...

—Jazz, no me importa lo que pasó. Me importa saber... ¿Porque paso? Desde que pisa,os Cullen's y fueron las presentaciones puedo notar que estas un poco extraño conmigo... Como si...

—Temo perderte.—Dice y eso me deja estática, niego con la cabeza. ¿Jazz no puede estar...?—Eres cl,o mi hermana menor, quiero protegerte.—que alivio.

—Nada malo me va a pasar.—Le digo segura de mis palabras.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan Segura?

—Se cuidarme, aparte de que estos niños mimados lo más fuerte he visto que han hecho es chocar en él entrenamiento.—Él se hecha a reír.

—Bueno, solo promete que te protegerás.—Me toma de los brazos.

—Te lo prometo—Él me suelta los brazos y me envuelve en un abrazo

Nos quedamos así unos cuantos segundos cuando el horno suena. Me separo de Jazz y voy a sacar las galletas, la bandeja esta que arde por lo que agarro un trapo para sacarla. Las dejo en la barra, Jasper se acerca con la canasta ya decorada. Enfría un poco las galletas, era aún así agarro unas pinzas para tomarlas y colocarlas de manera ordenada.

Observo la canasta una vez más, bien... La tomo y Jasper se acerca a abrir la puerta sale, me deja salir y me sigue de cerca. Cada quien se va a su cuarto.

Al entrar me encuentro con las chicas dormidas, piso con cuidado de no despertarlas. Me aproximo,l al tocador más cercano y dejó la canasta ahí. Camino hacia el baño, lo bueno de este palacio es que cada cuarto tiene el suyo propio. Me recargo en el lavabo y miro mi rostro... No me reconozco para nada, desde que llegamos he cambiado mucho y eso no me gusta. Es como si no fuera yo, o... Como si mi verdadero yo estuviera saliendo a flote.

Niego con la cabeza, esta no soy yo... Yo soy la que estaba en la isla; esa soy yo.

.

.

.

Tanya se ha rendido con eso de las faldas, no le gustó utilizarla el día de ayer. En la isla utilizaba pero las utilizaba a su manera, y casi todas eran de cuero. A Rose no le importa, ella casi siempre utilizaba una falda, pero con sus mallones para que no se viera tan "arroz", según ella. Así que Tanya se puso un top morado, pantalón de cuero, botas de tacón de abuela (Que dice que es la nueva moda) y su collar morado; su cabello lo dejo suelto. Rose se puso el vestido que estaba haciendo ayer con unos tacones cerrados que dejan ver parte de sus dedos y obvio, con su collar de rubíes, su cabello lo dejo igual que Tanya, suelto. Yo en cambio me puse unos pantalones de cuero, unos tenis sin agujetas que son más como zapatos cerrados, una playera suelta con diseño, mi chamarra de cuero y mi collar, mi cabello lo agarre en una trenza.

Tanya dice que así no voy a conquistar a nadie, yo le digo que es una poción de amor. Edward me puede ver en pijama después de tomarla y le pareceré lo más hermoso que haya visto en la faz de la tierra.

Cuando los chicos llegan por nosotras son las 11:00 a.m, hoy se supe dieron las clases por lo del partido de Rugby. Jace y Jacob van a jugar, aunque Jacob se ve alegre y alardea; Jace se ve indiferente. Jasper me sonríe y me ofrece su brazos, esta vez le digo que no será necesario. Tengo que llevar la canasta y libros que dejaré en el locker, También llevare mi horario para pegarlo.

Él área de los casilleros es una que da a los jardines, hay muchas chicas arremolinadas ahí. Todas presumen de sus cabellos nuevos. A todas les hice un cambio de look, se ven geniales y se siente cool. Todas me lo hacen saber con un 'Gracias'.

Garret y Kate están recargados en la barra.

—Nos vemos después del partid.¿Okay?—Escucho la voz de Kate, esto guardando unas cosas en mi casillero. La canasta la traigo en en brazo, entre cierro la puerta y veo a Kate recargada en Garret, se miran fijamente a los ojos... No veo amor, tal vez cariño, pero no amor.

—Claro querida—El tono de Garret al decir querida me recuerda un poco al de mi padre cuando lo hace.

—Edward entiendo que creas en el cambio de las personas, que tu madre se enamoro de una bestia que resulto ser un príncipe. Pero en caso de James y mío, los brujos malvados eran exactamente eso... Y uno de ellos era padre.—La voz de Tessa hace aparición en uno de los pasillos, lo último lo susurra cuando ve que estoy en mi locker, finjo que sigo guardando y que veo varias cosas en el.

—Pero, ellos son sus hijos. No los juzguen sin conocerlos—Se nota que Edward es demasiado tonto o bien, demasiado bueno.

—Como sea, hoy antes del partido iré a la prueba de mi vestido. Te va a encantar.—Veo de reojo como Edward asiente no muy convencido.—¿Nos vemos después del partido?

—Si.—Dice, Tessa ve que los observo y se acerca a besarlo. Edward correspondo de manera obligatoria. Yo hago una mueca, esto será demasiado sencillo.

—Adiós, Eddy-bu—¿Qué demonios? La pelos de elote se va contoneando sus caderas en ese pequeño vestido color salmón. Agarra a Kate cuando pasa por su lado y desaparecen por el pasillo, Garret mi mira fijamente y después se va.

Espero unos segundos antes de hacer mi actuación, cierro mi locker con cuidado y respiro...uno...dos...tres.

—Eddy-Bu—Lo llamo, y él voltea a verme.

—Hola.—Dice y camina hacia. Bajo la mirada avergonzada.

—Quería disculparme por cómo me comporté contigo él martes y él día de ayer que te cerré la puerta en la cara.—Parece sorprendido, tomó la canasta con mi mano derecha.—Para disculparme de una manera en la que te des cuenta que estoy realmente arrepentida, hizo unas galletas para ti.—Le tiendo la canasta y él hace un gesto con la boca... Oh no, esto no está bien.

—Es que... Tengo partido y yo no como nada antes del juego—Isabella, haz que se lo coma.

—Bueno...—Pego la canasta a mi.—Creo que en ese caso tendré que tirarlas a la basura...—Tomo una galleta.—O me las comerlo todas yo sola, mientras tomo un vaso de leche y Tanya me di...—La galleta se me es arrebatada antes que pueda llevármela a la boca. Veo como Edward se la mete con velocidad en la boca.

—Están deliciosas—Veo a los lados, para ver cómo se acercan mis amigos.—¿Les agregaste nuez?—Asiento con una sonrisa. Edward traga, empieza a negar con la cabeza y me ve fijamente; su mirada empieza a viajar de la galleta hacia mi.—Las nueces son mis favoritas...—Sonríe y se empieza a acercar más a mi, yo doy un paso hacia atrás.—Bella, ¿Siempre haz tenido ese brillo en tus ojos? ¿Tu cabellos siempre ha sido tan Hermoso y sedoso? —Me pasa una mano por mi cabello, esto es extraño. Intenta dar otra mordida a la galleta pero se la arrebató antes que lo haga.

—Ya haz tenido mucha galleta—La canasta se la pasó a Tanya, ella la toma soltando una sonrisa.

—Me quiero quedar aquí contigo—Hace un lindo puchero, la galleta le pego muy fuerte.

—Pero tienes que jugar.—Dice Jacob pegándole con el codo, Edward solo me ve a mi.

—¿Vienes a ver el juego.?—Esa pregunta me agarra desprevenida. Asiento sin más, Edward sonríe y empieza a caminar hacia atrás.

—El primer gol del partido va para ti.—Jacob, Jace y él salen corriendo. Me quedo un rato viendo como corren hasta que Tanya me golpea con el codo.

—Creo que tendré que darle una porción microscópica a Garret. —Ambas reímos, volteamos a ver a Rosalie que sonríe, Jasper está a su lado pero no se encuentra muy sonriente que digamos.

—Vamos...—Dice, pasa por mi lado sin verme, volteo a ver a Tanya y a Rosalie; ellas hacen un pequeño intercambio de miradas pero no dicen nada. Sino que lo siguen.

Me quedo sola por un momento pensando :¿Qué ello que sucede? ¿No se supone que ya habíamos arreglado todo el problemas?

Salgo corriendo por el lugar por donde se fueron todos, debo de llegar al juego a tiempo.

.

.

.

Llego justo en el momento indicado, cuando las por risitas hacen su ¿coreografía?, ubicó a Tanya y a Rose junto a Leah. Ella trae un vestido floreado color menta, sus zapatos son de ese mismo tono.

—Justo a tiempo.—Me dice Tanya cuando me siento a su lado.

No presto atención a su comentario, si no que me concentro en el juego. No entiendo el rugby y no quiero entenderlo. El entrenador manda a llamar a los capitanes, Edward se acerca y otro al que no reconozco ni conozco. Les dice las reglas.

1-No golpes mal intencionados

2-No morder.

3-No bajar el short.

4-No escupir.

5-No morder.

Y otras quince reglas igual de tontas.

Ambos capitanes vuelven a sus posiciones y se preparan, el entrenador patea el balón que cae en el equipo contrario. Edward es muy rápido, pero no es más fuerte que los demás. Garret en cambio es el que le quita el balón al tipo del otro equipo que lo agarro, se lo lanza a Edward que da un salto para tomarlo en el aire. Corre a máxima velocidad, veo como muchos intenta tirarlo al piso... Nadie lo consigue, es un gato... Ágil, rápido y eficaz. Se lanza con el balón y cae justo en lo que se consideraría la portería. Todo Cullen's gritan, cuando le marcan el gol a Edward él me voltea a ver y me señala...Recuerdo sus palabras.

"El primer gol partido va para ti" Tanya me codea y yo me río, sigo mirando fijamente a Edward. Me da un poco de ternura y me remueve algo en mí estomago.

El juego sigue igual, no veo ni a Jace ni a Jacob en el campo; los ubico en la banca. Jacob se ve ansioso y Jace tranquilo. Busco a Jasper y lo veo platicando con Alice, me alegra de sobre manera, Alice es una buena chica que estoy segura que podrá hacer feliz a Jasper.

Vuelvo mi mirada a la cancha, Edward se ve muy guapo y entre,adarme te sexy todo sudoroso con la camisa pegándose a su torso. Puedo ver que está muy bien marcado. Cada gol que mete me manda una mirada, se siente sumamente orgulloso por su trabajo. Pero cada que les meten baja la mirada y hace un puchero. Me da risa ese gesto, tan maduro y tan infantil a la vez.

Cuando llega el medio tiempo es el turno del hermano de Tanya de entrar al campo. El entrenador señala a Jacob, este no sé qué le dice que hace que salgan dos y entre Jace. Nos quedamos sorprendidas por ese gesto. Nunca imaginamos que Jacob hablaría por Jace.

Todos gritan en cuanto Jacob comienza a jugar, protege a Edward cuando corre y hasta Jace empieza a empujar a los contrincantes; baila en sus rostros cuando lo hace haciendo que todos en el público rían. Edward, Garret, Jace y Jacob se vuelven un equipo:

Garret lanza el balón a Jace que se lo lanza a Edward, que es protegido por Jacob. Los cuatro logran anotar el gol ganador. Toda la escuela grita de felicidad.

—Hace años que no ganaban, parece que Edward está motivado—Dice Leah que se ha dado cuenta de las señales de Edward.

—Bueno escuelas, eso ha sido todo por el d...—El que narro todo el juego se ve interrumpido cuando Edward lo lanza lejos quitándole él micrófono.

—Buenas tardes a todos—Todo el colegio se queda callado. Edward me mira fijamente.—Quiero que me ayuden ha hacer esto. —Pide a toda la escuela.—Denme un B...—Todos se lo gritan menos yo.—Una E—Lo vuelven a gritar.—Denme una L.—El entusiasmo es evidente en todo—Denme otra L—Vuelven a gritar.—Y por último una A—Mierda, ahora sí estoy muerta de vergüenza.—¿Qué dice?

—¡BELLA!—Toda la escuela lo grita tres veces, sonrió con timidez... ¿De dónde me salió?

—Te amo Bella.—Me grita Edward por el micrófono—¿Acaso no te lo he dicho ya?

Señala a la banda que empieza a tocar,él mueve sus caderas al ritmo de la canción.

Did I mention

That I'm in love with you

Did I mention

There's nothing I can do

And did I happen to say?

I dream of you everyday

But let me shout it out, if that's okay ay ay

That's okay

Sonríe mientras canta, todos los demás empiezan a bailar a su ritmo. Edward se ha quitado la camisa, dejando ver su tonificado abdomen.

I met this girl that rocked my world like it's never been rocked

And now I'm living just for her and I won't ever stop

I never thought it can happen to a guy like me

But now look at what you've done, you at got down on my knees

Me pongo roja, Tanya me codea. La volteo a ver, ella me señala alrededor, todos están bailando Leah me sonríe con entusiasmos y Rose se ríe de las cosas que canta Edward. Yo cruzo los brazos tratando de no llamar la atención.

Because my love for is Ridiculous

I never knew (who knew?)

That it can be like this

My love for you is Ridiculous

My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!

(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)

It's

(RIDICULOUS!)

Just

(RIDICULOUS!)

And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss

—Dios... ¿Qué tenía esa galleta?—Pregunto a Tanya, ella solo se ríe.

Edward ya ha bailado con Carlos mientras el deletreaba la palabra. Edward es un gran cantante, no imagine que lo fuera.

Well did I mention

That I'm in love with you

And did I mention

There's nothing I can do

And did I happen to say?

I dream of you everyday

But let me shout it out, if that's okay ay ay (yeah!)

If that's okay

También es un gran bailarín, canta y baila sensacional. Me sonríe y estoy segura que si pudiera mandarme besos... Lo haría, me siento cohibida. Esto no está pasando. No, no lo está... Bueno. Si está pasando.

I gotta know which way to go, c'mon gimme a sign

You gotta show me that you're only ever gonna be mine

Don't want to go another minute even without you

That's if your heart just isn't in it, I don't know what I'd do

Because my love for is Ridiculous

I never knew (who knew?)

That it can be like this

My love for you is Ridiculous

My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!

(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)

It's

(RIDICULOUS!)

Just

(RIDICULOUS!)

And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss

C'mon now!

Se sube en la botarga de caballo que está ahí, el caballero es Clary y se ve realmente graciosa. Hace como que guía al caballo, mientras Edward se va cayendo poco a poco. Para que continúe subiendo las escaleras encima de los estudiantes, hay no... Viene hacia acá. Intentó huir, pero también me agarran.

(Oh yeah!)

(Ya-ow!)

(Alright!)

(Alright!)

Because my love for is Ridiculous

I never knew (who knew?)

That it can be like this.

My love for you is Ridiculous

My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!

(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)

It's

(RIDICULOUS!)

Just

(RIDICULOUS!)

And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss

C'mon Now!

Edward se agacha e intenta besarme, yo giro mi rostro con rapidez.

—James es mi nuevo novio ahora—No me he dado cuenta en qué momento Tessa le quitó el micrófono a Edward. Soy consiente de que besa a James, cuando se separa mira a Edward fijamente.—Con él iré a la coronación, ya no quiero tu lastima.

A Edward no le presta atención, le quita el micrófono y me toma de la cintura.

—Bella... ¿Me acompañas a la coronación?—Creo que meta pidiendo ser su novia, me quedo callada por un momento. Toda la escuela está en suspenso. Miro a todos y después me acerco al micrófono y grito con seguridad.

—Si...—Edward vuelve a gritar un : OhhYeah.

—Edward.—Uno de su equipo le pasa su camisa, Edward me suelta y se acerca a tomarla.

—Para ti—Me la da y yo la tomo, está toda sudada pero aun así la tomo. Edward me sonríe.

—Gracias.—Susurro, él me sonríe y se acerca a depositarme un beso, bajo la mirada y deposita el beso en mi frente. Se va dejándome sola con la camisa, volteo a ver a Tanya... Su mirada es de interrogación, niego con la cabeza y vuelvo a ver a Edward, baja las gradas volteándome a ver de vez en cuando.

Su contacto me ha hecho estremecer, su mirada me ha cautivado y sonrisa me ha derretido, pero debo mantener la calma. Aunque sus labios me griten será que los bese, no puedo hacerlo, recuerdo las palabras de mi padre.

"Nunca beses a alguien a quien ames, porque eso sólo hará que tu magia disminuya. Ya no serás tan poderosa como lo eres ahora... Recuerda, el amor concede a otros el poder de destruirte


	8. Capitulo 7

TITULO: Descendientes.

AVISO: Historia basada en la película de Disney con el mismo nombre. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran autora Stephanie Meyer y de Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis.

Aclaraciones: La historia es narrada por Bella, el cabello de Bella no es morado.

Gracias a todos(as) por los comentarios del capítulo anterior y a quienes agregaron a favoritos.

Las palabras en Cursiva son contadas por otro lado.

 **Capítulo** **7:**

 **Segundo, tercer, y cuarto golpe.**

Toma aire mientras corro alrededor de la cancha, son las ocho de la mañana, las clases ya han de haber comenzado. Hubo un gran cambio de horario, pero eso no es importante. Hoy no hay clases, hoy es el día de visita familiar. Muchos ya se fueron desde ayer. Algunos de mis... cercanos se fueron desde ayer con sus familias: Jasper fue recogido ayer en la noche por sus primas quedamos que mandarían a su chofer por mí, Jacob se fue con su abuelo, Jace se fue de pesca con su padre, Tanya se fue con su padre desde ayer al mediodía (El príncipe encantador vino por sus hijos a esa hora) nos veremos en su castillo, Rose se fue con su padre de campamento el chofer de los de Arendelle la recogerá al medio día, Alice se fue a la isla de las hadas con su madre; creo que fue por polvillo, el Hada Azul se va a penas hoy pero por Clary vino su papá. Y de las personas que no son tan cercanas creo que quedó así: Garrett se fue con mamá a su castillo, Tessa se fue desde el miércoles, no soporto la realidad de que ha Edward no le importo el rompimiento de su relación. Si no que le valió. Y de Edward, bueno de él no sé si se vaya a ir pero si sé que se acerca corriendo hacia mí.

Bajo la velocidad y para esperarlo. Me voy quitando los audífonos mientras troto.

—Bella...—Dice jadeante mientras llega a mi lado, asiento con la cabeza. —Qué bueno que te encuentro.

— ¿Qué quieres Edward?—Le preguntó un poco brusca, él mira de arriba a abajo. Hace una mueca, me pongo nerviosa y miro mi atuendo: tenis marca NIKE de color degradado, pants como de cuero sintético, una sudadera tipo capa, debajo de ella traigo un top, traigo puestos mis guantes, y mis audífonos BEAT están conectados a mi IPhone 6 plateado.

—Pensé que en la isla no hay mucha tecnología. — ¿En serio solo por el celular y los audífonos?— ¿De dónde lo sacaste? —Le ruedo los ojos y cruzó mis brazos, luzco indignada, y eso quiero que crea él. — ¿Acaso tú, tú lo robaste?—Abro mi boca un poco sin creer sus palabras, bueno tal vez si las creo un poco pero esto es demasiado. Yo no robo, nunca lo he hecho... Bueno, si lo he hecho pero la voz de Úrsula no cuenta.

—Estas desconfiando... ¿De mí? —Pregunto haciéndole creer que tengo un nudo en la garganta; su mirada se vuelve de arrepentimiento y su posición de afloja un poco.

—Yo... Bueno, es que... Mira... Yo... Como... Oye es que... —Balbuce sin sentido, lo miro fingiendo que su acusación me duele en lo más profundo de mi ser.

—Todos creen eso de mí, no pensé que tú lo hicieras. —Finjo poner los ojos cristalinos. —Un día el Príncipe Encantador, llevo tres IPhone a la Isla: Uno rojo, uno morado y uno plateado —Al decir lo último señaló mi celular. —En la isla no hay internet, ni muchas cosas. Pero cuando llevan regalos no los pueden confiscar. —Paso por su lado y él me detiene con su mano en mi brazo.

—Lo siento, es que me dijeron no tenías celular y bueno pensé que... Bueno tú me entiendes—Asiento. —Pero yo vine a invitarte al castillo de mi familia, es visita familiar y pues pensé que quizá...— ¿me está invitando a pasar el día de hoy con su familia?— ¿Vendrías conmigo a mi castillo? —Mi mirada ha de ser todo un poema.

—no creo que sea lo mejor. —Está a punto de hablar pero lo detengo—Eres muy amable, pero es que... Hoy voy a conocer a las primas de Jasper, a los padres de Tanya y quizá vayamos a la mansión de Cruella—Él asiente con una sonrisa, que se vuelve una mueca después.

—No sabes cuánto me gustaría que pudieras entrar al castillo de tu padre. —Lo volteo a ver con una ceja alzada, ¿él que sabe?—Bueno, pero también quería decirte que el Jueves de la semana que entra es el día oficial de la familia. Cada año se hace: 13 de Agosto. —Asiento sabiendo a dónde quiere llegar—Me gustaría que vinieras como mi novia, te quiero presentar oficialmente con mis padres. —Trago fuerte y asiento. —Tienes que ir con falda o vestido, la mayoría de las chicas va con vestido.

—Yo... No suelo utilizar vestidos—Digo en un susurro él asiente y traga fuerte.

—Bueno, es que es un evento formal. Y pues me gustaría que pudieras asistir... Bueno tú sabes —Pobrecito ni siquiera sabe cómo decirme que es obligatorio.

—Es obligatorio asistir con vestido—Termino por él, asiente todo rojo. —Está bien Edward, no te preocupes. Yo le diré a Rosalie... ¿Pueden ir mis amigos?—Le preguntó un poco temerosa.

—Claro que sí, van a venir todas las familias: Arendelle, Robin Hood, Cenicienta, Blanca Nieves, mi primo y mi tía. Absolutamente todo el reino

—Tenía que ser—Susurro en voz baja, él me sonríe y me toma de los hombros, acerca su rostro al mío. Oh no, no no. Bajo la cabeza antes que nuestros labios se rocen; vuelve a depositar un beso en mi frente. Escucho su suspiro, me suelta los hombros con delicadeza y se empieza a hacer para atrás.

—Me tengo que ir a ver lo del traje de la ceremonia. —Le sonrió, la ceremonia. —Recuerda ir tú también, no sé si te podrías dar una vuelta. Tenemos a muchísimos diseñadores a nuestra disposición. Puedes ir a ver a cualquiera, solo di que vas de aporte del príncipe Edward y ellos te atenderán te dar...—Pongo uno de mis dedos en sus labios.

—Edward, ya. Ya entendí y no te preocupes por ello, ya veré yo como me las arreglo. Ellos han de tener mucho trabajo y no quiero que me den prioridad solo porque soy tu novia, no me colgaré de tu título para ganarme cosas. —Eso parece sorprenderlo ya que abre mucho los ojos— ¿De acuerdo?—Asiente todavía en shock—Me tengo que ir, el carruaje vendrá por mí y tengo que tener las cosas listas...

Salgo corriendo sin esperar su respuesta, no escucho que venga detrás de mí. Entro al castillo y veo que varias personas se están hiendo a penas. Puedo sentir la mirada de los padres y de los hijos sobre mí, me incomoda esa mirada. No se me hace nada linda ni agraciada. Es como si me estuvieran inspeccionando, pasó con rapidez esquivando, empujando y evadiendo gente. Me urge llegar a mi cuarto, al entrar en el me encuentro con el silencio absoluto; siento incomodidad me falta la música de Tanya y la voz de Rosalie, no pensé que las fuera a extrañar. En la Isla siempre estamos discutiendo o peleando.

Me quito mi sudadera, quedándome solo en top; doblo la prenda para depositarla en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Empiezo a caminar por el cuarto en busca de varias cosas que llevare, me acerco a los cajones de las chicas y empiezo a sacar todo:

Espejo mágico, Rosalie lo dejo para que su padre no sospechará.

Uno de los libros de Maléfica, aquí está el hechizo que encontramos para quitar la protección del ala de su madre.

Polvo para dormir gigantes de hielo y a lo que sea que tengamos que enfrentar.

Y si toda la magia falla para abrir una cerradura, mi kit de llaves.

Dejo todo en un bolso blanco, entro corriendo al baño. Abro la regadera mientras me desprendo mi ropa de mi cuerpo. Entro en la regadera, el agua está fría. Pero no me importa, no es la primera vez que me baño con agua en estas condiciones, en la isla había ocasiones en las que fallaba y salía de igual manera, es algo con lo que te acostumbras. Al inicio es difícil pero con el tiempo se vuelve sencillo. Dicen que en esta vida a todo te acostumbras. El agua fría sigue para relajar mis músculos, yo siempre estoy fría así que eso lo siento normal de todos modos. Una vez me dio temperatura, Jasper me hizo una pequeña capa de hielo en la frente, él hielo se tardó en derretir cinco horas y la temperatura no se me bajó hasta el siguiente día, mi papá me dijo que era normal por lo que soy. Cosa que no entendí, soy su hija; así que no entendí a lo que se refería.

Salgo de la regadera, jalo una bata utilizando mi magia. Desde que llegamos a Forks he practicado muchísimo, cada vez lo hago mejor. Aunque utilizo guantes como los que mi padre le dio a Ingrid en su tiempo, el hechizo venía en su libro así que solo lo pongo en guantes negros, blancos, grises y azules que son los que utilizó. Tanya está muy contenta con su clase de "Fuego eterno". Jace ya controla mejor a las bestias y Jasper está muy bien en su clase de Frozen 2, mientras que Rosalie acudió a mí a pedirme que le enseñara a hacer magia como mi padre le enseñó a su madre. Desde entonces hemos estado practicando varios trucos sencillos.

Sacar fuego de las manos.

Arrancar un corazón.

Me ha ayudado a hacer varias opciones de mi clase.

Rosalie ha sido de gran ayuda, nunca pensé decir esto, pero si lo ha sido. Me ayuda a muchas cosas, ella me lee las instrucciones mientras presta atención a las cosas que hago; eso me ayuda mucho. Rose no es tan tonta como lo hacía en la isla y eso es digno de admirarse, todos hemos cambiado. Pero el cambio en ella es más notorio, creo que está estudiando con el hijo de Blanca Nieves, son muy amigos. Lee más libros, presta atención a clases, un cambio completo en Rose.

Me seco el cuerpo y pongo la ropa, Rose me diseño algo sencillo. Unos pantalones, una blusa de manga larga, una capa, y unas botas todo en colores blancos. Yo diseñé unos guantes a los que adapte para que saliera mi magia pero que no se saliera de control, me aliso la ropa justo en el momento en que mi puerta suena. La voy a abrir despacio.

Cuando la abro me encuentro con uno de los lacayos reales.

— Señorita, el carruaje de los Arendelle la espera en los jardines —Le sonrió al lacayo.

—Gracias—Él asiente y se va. Me aliso el atuendo, tomo la bolsa y salgo caminando con la elegancia que mi padre me enseñó. Muchos s eme quedan viendo, escucho varios comentarios "Esa de blanco..." "Si tienes frío yo te caliento" esos comentarios son de los chicos que no fueron con papi y mami este fin de semana.

Ignoro sus comentarios, mi padre siempre dice que si alguien habla mal de ti a tus espaldas; es porque te tiene envidia. Y bueno, aquí es palpable la envidia entre todos.

Solo sea por sus joyas, por el cargo que se ocupa; o ahora la novedad es que se envidie el cabello alguien.

Llego al jardín y veo que el carruaje es del reino de Arendelle a más no poder. Todo está decorado en tonos azules y tiene copos de nieve a los lados. Rose ya se encuentra arriba de él mirando a la nada, por lo visto le sigue doliendo que James esté saliendo con Tessa, tan concentrada está en no sé qué; que cuando me subo no se da cuenta si no hasta que suelto uno de mis malos chistes.

—Esto parece el carrito de helados de Ingrid—Ella me voltea a ver y veo un poco de risa en sus ojos, pero es opacado por la tristeza.

—Sí, se parece—El chofer arranca sin decir nada, noto que es... Un muñeco de nieve, órale.

Rose sigue viendo hacia los jardines, oh no ahí es donde conoció a James. Esto es duro para ella.

—Bella... ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?—No, se está sintiendo menos por la idiota de Tessa. Eso no lo permitiré, Rosalie siempre ha sido muy egocéntrica y superficial, y a veces cae mal... Pero es mi amiga.

—Rosalie, ella no te llega ni a los talones—Ella me voltea a ver sorprendida. —Ya quisiera Terry saber coser, cocinar, trapear, verse linda después de hacer todo eso. Te apuesto que ni siquiera va a pasar el primer examen de química de Gordon—Ella me sonríe, le tomó la mano. Esto es algo que nunca hago—Eres una mujer fuerte independiente, y esa bola de estúpidos creen que eres lo contrario. No les hagas caso Rose, tú eres mucho más que una cara bonita. Haz estado leyendo, me pediste que te enseñará magia, estás aprendiendo muchas cosas que en la isla nunca hubieras hecho—Ella me sonríe.

— ¿De verdad crees eso?—Asiento con una sonrisa.

—Rose... ¿Cuándo me he quedado callada cuando se algo que los demás no?—Ella se ríe, yo nunca me quedo callada.

— ¿De verdad soy tan talentosa?—Asiento.

—Realmente lo eres.

Llegamos al palacio de Arendelle y ambas nos quedamos con la boca abierta, es hermoso; una combinación del castillo original pero con la nieve del de Elsa. Todo un castillo de invierno. Las puertas del castillo se abren y por ellas sale Jasper con una sonrisa. Rose y yo bajamos del carruaje, Jasper viene sin suéter pero al ver salir a Anna sé que si hace frío, viene con una capa, con un vestido de mangas largas y con guantes. Antes que alguno de los tres pueda decir algo ella se adelanta.

—Hola es un placer conocerlas, nunca hemos escuchado hablar de ustedes. Pero es algo normal, digo no vemos muy a menudo a Jasper y cuando lo vemos está un poco distraído o simplemente se la pasa platicando con Elsa. Ya saben cómo son los que tienen hielo en las venas, no me refiero a que tengan hielo literalmente; me refiere a su poder de congelar las cosas. —Todo eso lo dice sin respirar, Rose y yo nos volteamos a ver mutuamente—Y bueno sacar hielo de sus manos y de todo su cuerpo de hecho, pero en fin. Me llamo Anna, soy prima de Jasper—Rose y yo asentimos, estamos un poco en shock.

—Anna, por favor no las alteres—Volteamos a ver a Elsa, trae puesto un vestido azul sin mangas, que buena suerte. —Chicas bienvenidas a nuestro humilde reino. —Nos volteamos a ver mutuamente, Rose levanta una de sus cejas. De humilde el reino no tiene nada, nada.

—Muchísimas gracias Elsa, hemos escuchado mucho de ustedes—Digo cuando hemos entrado al castillo, Elsa se pone sus guantes... Son los que mi padre le hizo a Ingrid.

—Nosotras somos las que hemos escuchado mucho de ustedes. —Me sonríe, nos invita a pasar el salón informal.

Es bonito, aún por la fachada de afuera, el castillo por dentro es un poco cálido. Pero no tanto como para quitarse los abrigos que traemos puestos. Nos sentamos en unos sillones color jade, acaricio las costuras doradas.

—Que hermoso castillo tienen—Les digo a ambas, los chicos me voltean a ver. Ya he comenzado la siguiente fase de mi plan.

—Eres muy amable Bella. —La sonrisa de Elsa es hermosa.

—Jasper nos ha dicho que te gusta hacer ropa Rosalie—Ella asiente feliz. —Eso es estupendo, nosotras necesitamos ropa muy a menudo, a veces tenemos que salir a un lugar caliente o a veces a eventos. Como el del día de la familia que se llevará acabo el jueves.—Rose asiente todavía más feliz—Y Bella, también Jazz nos dijo que tú eres así como "cositas", que puedes hacer muchas cosas.—Volteo a ver a Jasper, el nombre de cositas me lo gane cuando tuvimos que exponer sobre un volcán que sacara lava. Yo hice una maqueta en donde había hasta una playa en donde el agua se movía y toda la cosa. Y también por qué, gracias a mi papá; aprendí a tocar el piano, violín y guitarra, hacer manualidades (que no me gusta hacerlas) y diferentes cosas más. —Pero lo que más te gusta a hacer es dibujar. —Wow, Jasper si me conoce bien—Y bueno, quería saber si me podrías enseñar. Claro después de la coronación y todo ese show.

Los chicos y yo nos volteamos a ver, Rose baja la vista y Jasper la aparta. Yo me vuelvo a dirigir hacia Elsa.

—Claro que si—Sé que esas clases nunca llegarán, sé que mi padre será cruel con todos aquellos que rechazaron hacer un trato con él. La Reina se vengara de aquellos que la desafiaron y se burlaron de ella cuando trato de ser buena. Maléfica hará pagar a Aurora y a Cenicienta, una por roba maridos y otra por ser solo un estorbo. Ingrid... Ingrid tratara de ganarse el corazón de Elsa y Anna. Cruella hará montones y montones de abrigos de dálmata. Úrsula recuperará su voz y podrá seguir atrayendo gente a su trampa mortal. Todos los villanos tienen un motivo ahora salir de la isla, y ninguno es lindo y estoy segura que todos van a querer completarla inmediatamente.

—Elsa, Anna. Quiero mostrarles el castillo—Jasper se levanta de donde se sentó y se acerca a mí. Me levanto llevándome a Rose en el acto. —Vamos. —Jasper empieza a caminar hacia un pasillo.

—Elsa, Anna. Un hermoso salón informa. Quizás usando terminemos de recorrer el castillo podamos continuar la plática sobre el arte—Elsa y Anna me sonríen.

—Ojalá sea antes de la merienda, porque bueno es un castillo enorme y quizá se pierdan. —Anna nos ocasiona una risa a Rose y a mí antes de salir tras de Jasper, lo seguimos hasta que llegamos lo que parece ser su cuarto. Entra él, entramos segundos después. El cuarto es hermoso, tonos azules tienen los muebles y las paredes son blancas.

—Lindo cuarto—Dice Rosalie, Jasper le sonríe y asiente.

—Elsa lo decoro cuando se enteró que íbamos a hacer aceptados aquí. —Parece que se siente bien con su familia y no creo que eso sea bueno. —Anna ayudo a los adornos de los copos. Ambas son geniales, Anna se casó el verano pasado. Pero su esposo está en las islas del Norte haciendo no sé qué.

Asiento, cada vez que Jazz habla se le iluminan más y más los ojos. Me da gusto ver así. Pero tengo miedo, miedo de que no pueda cumplir su tarea.

—Eso es extraordinario, pero ahora a lo que veníamos—Jasper asiente con una mueca en el rostro.

—Mientras dormí estuve merodeando el castillo. El ala sur no está custodiada por nadie. Para ser que fue movida al ala norte. —Todo eso lo dice sin voltear a vernos.

—Rosalie—Digo y ella inmediatamente saca el espejo.

—Espejito, espejito en mis dedos. La Urna de Ingrid anhelo —En el espejo rápidamente aparecerá urna en un armario, se empieza a alejar y vemos que está en el ala Este. Está siendo custodiada por un enorme monstruo de nieve.

—Vamos. —Dice Jasper saliendo de su cuarto, Rose y yo le seguimos de cerca.

Corremos por un pasillo hasta que llegamos al ala en la que debemos estar. Hay un enorme monstruo observando a los lados. Jasper murmura una grosería entre los dientes.

—Bella un plan —Me pregunta y yo asiento hacia Rosalie.

—Busca un escondite cercano y corre, llama su atención—Le aclaró, ella murmura al espejo, cuando encuentra el escondite le lanza algo al monstruo.

—Intruso—Dice automáticamente y se acerca a Rosalie, Jasper y yo somos inadvertidos.

Esperamos unos dos minutos antes que corramos hacia las puertas de la recámara, entramos cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Jasper intenta prender la luz. Pero el interruptor no sirve.

Saco la linterna y alumbró, para esto sirven las cosas no mágicas.

Vemos a los lados, todo está cubierto con sábanas azul cielo, Jasper se acerca a varias y las quita. No hay nada aquí, empiezo a buscar la urna con polvo mágico. No hay nada.

—No hay nada—Digo lo que mi mente piensa. —No puede ser, pero si el espejo...

—Bella está aquí, eso es seguro. Pero ha de estar bajo un hechizo muy poderoso—Veo un ropero, me empiezo a acercar a él—Un encantamiento quizás, o en un...

—Ropero—Digo cuando abro las puertas y veo la urna en el piso de este. Me agacho y la tomo.

— ¿Cómo vas con Edward?—Esa pregunta me deja sin palabras. No me la esperaba.

—Supongo que bien, él sigue bajo el encantamiento. —Limpio la urna con una sábana, trae el escudo de Arendelle.

—Supongo que ¿Te quiere presentar a sus padres?—Lo volteo a ver y le tiendo la urna, él la toma con cuidado.

—Me invitó a pasar el día de hoy con él y su familia. —eso lo sorprende y lo sé por su mirada. —No la vayas a abrir, recuerda que cuando se abre rastrea la magia y la encierra aquí.

—Sí, mi madre me comentó eso. —Luce trastornado. — ¿Porque no aceptaste?—Sus palabras me confunden un poco.

—Quedamos que hoy serían los demás golpes, no iba a faltar solo para ir a comer. —Él sonríe.

—Bueno, pensé que tan solo en estos dos días ibas a lograr amarlo. —Lo veo como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

—Jazz, no sabemos lo que es el amor. No puedo saber si es amor lo que le estoy guardando a Edward. No conozco el amor. —Asiente.

—Me gusta Alice, esta semana salimos un poco—Le sonrió.

—Eso es genial. —Por un momento imagino que todo se queda así como esta. Alice con Jasper, que yo amara a Edward, todos con pareja y felices. Peor no va a hacer posible, nuestros padres ya tienen sus planes y nos ostras los seguiremos al pie de la letra. Y un futuro feliz junto con los buenos no es posible.

—Aunque sé que en un momento todo acabara, mi madre junto con tu padre y todos los demás llegaran aquí y someterán a todos los buenos —Asiento de acuerdo, ya no digo nada y solo me acerco a abrir la puerta. Veo a los lados el monstruo todavía no llega, salimos corriendo por el lugar por el que vinimos. Llegamos a su cuarto y veo a Rosalie tirada en la cama.

—A la próxima, tu corres—Dice cuando me ve. Se levanta. —La consiguieron. —Asentimos ambos, Jasper se la enseña. —Supongo que ya nos deberíamos de ir.

—Le prometí a Elsa que se quedarían a merendar. —Eso es un problema. El carruaje del Príncipe Encantador pasara por los tres en una hora, justo a las dos de la tarde.

—Solo café. —Dice Rosalie. —Dijiste que lucieras encantadora. —Le ruedo los ojos y asiento.

—Bien, pero solo un café. —Jasper sonríe. Alguien toca la puerta. —La urna—Jasper se acerca a su maleta y la mete ahí,

—Abre. —Me dice seguro, me acerco a la puerta, tomo un dos tres respiros y abro la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro. En la puerta se encuentra Anna.

—Bella, Rose, Jazz es hora de la merienda.

—Vamos en un momento.

—Los esperamos. —Elsa se va y cierra la puerta. Jasper suelta un suspiro. Cierra la maleta con cuidado.

Nos quedamos viendo unos cuantos minutos. Hasta que Jasper decide que eso hora de salir. Jasper sale primero y ambas detrás de él. Parecemos los típicos chicos populares cuando caminamos de esta manera. En la isla todos nos tenían miedo cuando nos veían así. Llegamos a una terraza en donde están Elsa, Anna y el esposo de esta. Nos acercamos a ellos lentamente.

—Bella, Rose les presento a Krisfot —Nos presenta Elsa. —El esposo de Anna.

—Un placer conocerlas al fin. Pero faltan más. ¿No es así?

—Tanya está con su papá al igual que Jace. Jacob está con su abuelo de pesca. —Digo cuando tomo asiento.

—De aquí iremos con Tanya, después iremos a la mansión de Cruella en donde nos veremos con Jacob —Demonios, cierra la boca Rose. —Jace nos quiere enseñar el interior de su casa, aunque tenemos un poco de dudas sobre cómo entraremos—Pareo a Rose y le hago una señal para que guarde silencio.

—Eso es... Asombroso—Dice Elsa con una mirada de interrogación a Anna. —Pero coman, mande a hacer tú té favorito Bella. Mora Azul—Estoy a punto de preguntar cómo es que sabe ese, pero ella le sonríe a Jasper. —Rose, Jazz nos dijo que te gustan las tartas de fresa. Nuestro chef hace una de las mejores, no puedo decir que las mejores... Porqués la chef de Cullen's es el mejor. —Su comentario nos hace reír, tomo una taza, Jasper toma la tetera y me sirve.

— ¿Ya saben que se van a poner para la coronación? Nuestro costurero hace unos diseños increíbles, si quieren se lo presentamos—Rose me voltea a ver con interrogación.

—Rose sabe cocer de maravilla y sus diseños son fantásticos. Solo necesitamos un poco de telas para que haga los diseños. —Le explicó a Anna. —Pero eres muy amable. —Le digo con una sonrisa.

—Tenemos una tela morada, creo que les podría servir. —Rose asiente por las palabras de Anna—Y supongo que sí tienen zapatos.

—Uno de los tiempos favoritos de maléfica es hacer zapatos. Creo que tenemos más que ustedes—Ellas se ríen por mi comentario, yo no le noto gracioso. Enserio son demasiados zapatos.

Seguimos tomando té y platicando de cosas triviales, fue divertido. Quedamos para tomar té dentro de dos semanas, pero los chicos y yo sabemos que eso nunca va a suceder.

.

.

.

El carruaje nos deja justo en la entrada del castillo del príncipe encantador. Es realmente enorme, es como lo imaginábamos pero mucho más frio. Luce más helado que el Arendelle.

— ¿Esto… es lo que Tanya podría heredar?—Asentimos a la pregunta de Jasper.

—Así es—Suelto un suspiro. —Vamos—Subimos las escaleras bajo la atenta mirada de los guardias, Jasper toca la puerta. Rose y yo nos ponemos detrás de él para cualquier cosa. La puerta se abre y esperando a que por ella este Cenicienta o alguno de sus hijos; nos sorprendemos cuando vemos a Tanya.

—Qué bueno que llegaron. Ya no soporto estar entre tanto rubios—Jasper junta sus labios, Rose levanta una ceja y yo me carcajeo.

—Amiga no se si te habrás dado cuenta, pero Ingrid y tu madre son rubias—Le digo con trabajo gracias a las risas.

—Sí, pero no son tontas—Se acerca a nosotros—Dicen puras estupideces, es enserio—Susurra, va a decir algo mas pero aparece su padre.

— ¿Por qué no los dejas pasar Tan?—Abre ambas puertas. — ¿Qué tal chicos?—Rosalie me voltea a ver y me golpea para que diga algo.

—Príncipe Encantador —Digo a modo de saludo—Hemos venido a ver a "Tany", espero no le incomode—El niega con la cabeza.

—Los amigos de mis hijos siempre son bien recibidos en esta casa—Asentimos ante su chiste mientras el muere de risa. —Pero bueno, pasen. No hay de ser descortés. —Se hace a un lado para que entremos. Tanya nos mira con temor, le hacemos señales para que se calme. —Pueden estar en el jardín si lo desean. Pero por favor, no interrumpan en la sala de estar—Y ahí se fue la amabilidad del príncipe Encantador.

—Claro—Dic Jasper con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos chicos—Sin decir más da media vuelta sin volver la mirada, vemos como su figura se hace cada vez más pequeña Hasta que por fin desaparece doblando la esquina. Las puertas se cierran a nuestras espaldas con un enorme estruendo. Todos brincamos en nuestro sitio, Rose es la primer en reír y de ahí todos le seguimos. Esperamos unos segundos para detenernos.

—Vamos al Jardín, no aguanto estar aquí dentro ni un minuto más—Corre y todos la seguimos.

Doblamos al lado contrario que el príncipe Encantador, unos guardias abren la puerta para que todos salgamos. El jardín es hermoso, pero no tenemos tiempo de admirar esa belleza. Tenemos cosas que pensar.

Llegamos a una especie de muebles, Tanya se sienta en una de las sillas y suelta un suspiro.

—Es algo horrible estar aquí—Dice dramáticamente, nos sentamos en las demás sillas—Ceni no nos deja platicar, intenta ser buena onda. Pero es una maldita, tengo prohibido estar en la sala de estar. Mis hermanos me detestan y dicen puras tonterías cuando estoy cerca.

— ¿Qué tal la relación con tu papá?—Le pregunto y ella sonríe.

—Es lo único bueno de aquí, es bueno. Siempre estamos hablando de cosas triviales, me consuela cuando le digo que extraño a mamá. Creo que eso es lo que hace un padre —Rose y Jasper me voltean a ver.

—Eso hacen los padres en Cullen´s, no todos son iguales—Digo viendo a la nada—Eso lo tengo muy en claro, no tienen que guardarse nada—Volteo a ver a Tanya. —Pero hagamos nuestro deber—Les pido, ellos asienten. Tanya saca de sus pantalones su celular, lo pone en la mesa y abre algo que hace que se vea en tres D, un holograma.

—La puerta está cerrada con llave. El hechizo ya se lo he quitado, pero necesito tiempo para abrirla. —Nos enseña con un zoom de lo que está hablando— ¿Traes el hechizo?—Asiento y saco de mi bolso los dos frascos de poción se los doy a Tanya

—La mitad cada uno—Les digo, Rose y Tanya se toman uno. Jasper se toma la mitad del otro y cuando estoy a punto de tomar lo mío pero una voz me hace frenar.

— ¿Qué están haciendo?—Es Cenicienta, guardo rápidamente la poción.

—Vamos a entrar a mi cuarto—Dice Tanya con sorna—Si nos permites. —Todos nos levantamos, pero cuando estoy a punto de dar los primeros…

—Necesito hablar con Isabella—Loas tres me voltean a ver, Tanya está apunto de replicar.

—Está bien—Les digo—Yo puedo quedarme aquí, después me vienen a buscar. —Ellos asiente, salen corriendo a la entrada del castillo.

Cenicienta y yo nos vemos por unos largos minutos, azul contra morado. Ella es la primera en apartar la mirada.

—No me agradas para nada. —Me dice con sorna.

Hago una expresión de dolor, y me toco el corazón.

—Eso no me importa, —Le aclaro, ella levanta la ceja y se ríe.

—Igual que tu padre, arrogante. —Toma asiento en una de las sillas. —Eres muy parecido a él en todos los sentidos.

.

.

.

—Soy su hija, debe ser por eso ¿No?

— ¿Sabes? Yo tuve un encuentro con tu padre. Gracias a él conocí a Andrew— ¿Quién es ese? Ella me vuelve a sonríe—El Príncipe Encantador. Sabía que Rumple me iba a pedir algo a cambio. Pero no importaba, yo quería ser algo más en la vida que una simple sirvienta.

—Y el Príncipe Encantador era una buena opción—Ella levanta una de sus cejas.

—Así es, yo ya sabía que estaba con Maléfica. ¿Sabes que le pedí a tu padre?

.

.

 _Corremos en busca del ala de Maléfica, Tanya se para enfrente de una puerta. Le paso rápidamente el paquetito que Bella me dio con sus herramientas._

— _Ten cuidado con la cerradura—Le digo en un susurro, Tanya abre con cuidado y sonríe con entusiasmos._

— _Lo hice, lo hice—Dice con entusiasmo, Rose empuja la puerta y los tres entramos. —_

.

—Un hechizo de amor—Ella asiente.

—Así es, eso fue lo pedí. Andrew estaba locamente enamorado de Maléfica. Pero no me importo.

—Así que no eres la dulce chica que todos cuentan—Ella niega con la cabeza.

—No, no lo soy. Soy avariciosa y codiciosa… Como tú—Levanto una de mis cejas.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—No me veas la cara de estúpida. Se a lo que vinieron.

.

.

— _Es fantástico—Dice Rose, y es cierto. Es enorme y de todos morados. Verdes y negros, es algo sensacional._

— _No pensé que fuera tan…_

— _Mágica—Termino por Tanya._

 _Ella asiente, se acerca rápidamente a uno de los estantes, abre uno de los cajones y saca el libro._

— _Aquí esta, es el libro—_

 _._

.

—Soy consciente que los villanos se quieren vengar de los héroes. Ustedes son los peones y ellos los reyes y reinas. Sé que buscan algunas cosas de Maléfica. —Eso me deja tiesa pero me recompongo.

— ¿Y porque no lo evitas? O más bien, ¿Por qué no te desiste de todas su cosas?

— ¿Crees que no lo intente? Lo hice, pero Andrew no me dejo, no quiso que tocara esas cosas nunca. Y fue cuando me di cuenta… Los hechizos de amor no sirven. —Se levanta—Son basura, el siempre seguirá enamorado de Maléfica, y yo solo seré la otra.

—Solo fue pasajero ¿No?—Lo del hechizo ya me intereso.

—Claro, pero para la mala suerte de Andrew. Se dio cuenta ya que habían mandado a Maléfica y a su bastarda lejos.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos.

.

.

— _Vámonos ya—Le digo cuando guarda el libro en un bolso._

 _Ella asiente y salimos corriendo, este hechizo de Bella es genial; necesitamos más._

 _Llegamos al jardín y vemos a Bella pálida como el papel, es mi hermanita no me gusta verla así. Debo averiguar qué pasa, me acerco lentamente._

— _Bella…_

 _._

.

—No es genial.

— ¿Qué es genial?—Pregunto.

—Como una mentira entera puede destruir el más puro amor.

—Bella…—Me llama Jasper, volteo a ver eso fue rápido. Cenicienta se levanta de su asiento.

—Con su permiso—Observo el lugar por donde se va, los chicos empiezan a hablar entre sí. No les prestó atención sigo procesando todo lo que me dijo Cenicienta.

—Bella, tenemos que ir a donde Jace—Los volteo a ver, no sé cuánto tiempo me he perdido. Pero ha de haber sido el suficiente para que Jasper me haya zarandeado.

—Sí, vamos—Nos despedimos de él papá de Tanya. En ningún momento he visto a sus hermanos.

Nos subimos al carruaje, siguen hablando entre si y yo me empiezo a sentir mal. No puedo ir a una misión así, podría arruinar todo.

—Chicos, ¿Me podrían pasar a dejar al colegio? No me siento bien

—Pero…—Intenta hablar Tanya.

—Podrán hacer lo de Jace. Es un trabajo sencillo, necesito tomar un descanso. No quiero arruinar nada. ¿Okay?—Rose me mira preocupada pero asiente.

—Está bien—Jasper le pide al chofer que vaya directo al colegio.

En todo el camino no cruzo una palabra no tengo ganas. Ellos están muy alegres de haber conseguido lo de Maléfica. Cuando llegamos al castillo Tanya me da la bolsa en donde guardo todo y Jasper la que contiene la urna. Quedamos en que yo seré la que guarde las cosas.

Nos despedimos con una sacudida de mano, no quiero caminar de aquí mi cuarto. Alguien podría preguntar, así que con un chasquido de dedos aparezco en mi cuarto.

Dejo las maletas debajo de mi cama, me dejo caer en mi cama y pienso en todo lo que Cenicienta me dijo.

Ella solo es una máscara, no es como nos han hecho creer. No es tierna y dedicada a su familia, simplemente es una cara bonita llena de avaricia y codicia. Pero sobre todo mi papá me mintió cuando me dijo que Cenicienta pidió.

—

* * *

Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí esta le nuevo capítulo. Es un poco más largo que los demás. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Espero sus reviews.

Besos, BellaGreyHerondale


	9. Primer cita

TITULO: Descendientes.

AVISO: Historia basada en la película de Disney con el mismo nombre. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran autora Stephanie Meyer y de Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis.

Aclaraciones: La historia es narrada por Bella, el cabello de Bella no es morado.

Gracias a todos(as) por los comentarios del capítulo anterior y a quienes agregaron a favoritos.

Las palabras en Cursiva son contadas por otro lado.

 **Capítulo 8:**

 **Primer cita**

—Bella...—Me giro con una sonrisa de lo más falsa en rostro a la voz de Edward.

Ya estamos a martes y no nos habíamos visto, él ha estado muy ocupado en asuntos reales.

Y yo pensando y meditando sobre lo que sucedió con Cenicienta, esa será de las primeras preguntas que mi padre tendrá que resolver.

—Edward—Digo.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido últimamente?—Lo miro con una ceja alzada.

—Bien—Digo cortantemente.

— ¿Te ha gustado tu nuevo horario?—Asiento sin saber que decir. — ¿Los maestros te han tratado bien últimamente?

—Sí, así es—Me giro dándole la espalda—No has ido a clases.

—Tengo que tomar algunas clases para el Viernes, ya sabes la…

—Coronación—Digo interrumpiéndolo—Si, bueno creo que todos están en eso. ¿No?—Saco mis cosas de Bilogía del casillero. —Supongo que hoy no iras.

—No, no. Solo vine a verte y después me voy de nuevo al castillo real.

—Entiendo—Digo cerrando mi casillero. —El señor Swift va a dar un anuncio importante, creo que deberías de ir solo para saber de qué se trata. —Comienzo a caminar el me sigue de cerca.

—Creo que tienes razón, me quedare el día de hoy—Le sonrió

—Perfecto.

Cuando entramos en el salón todos se nos quedan viendo, me aproximo rápidamente a mi lugar con él a mis espaldas, me siento con elegancia. Pongo mis cosas sobre la mesa, Edward mueve el asiento a mi derecha. Abro mi cuadernillo de dibujo, paso las hojas una por una observando con atención cada uno de los dibujos.

El castillo de mi padre.

El espejo del hechizo de Ingrid

El collar que me dio mi padre (El que consiguió gracias a un acuerdo)

La tetera de mi padre.

La llave de un estante de mi padre.

El libro de hechizos.

La varita mágica.

El abrigo de Cruella.

La urna.

El pequeño artefacto en donde está la voz de Úrsula.

—Son muy buenos dibujos—Me dice Edward. Levanto la mirada, está más cerca de mí

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Edward?—Le pregunto cerrando mi cuadernillo

—Solo quiero conocerte—Se escusa rápidamente.

— ¿Enserio? No creo que te guste lo que voy a decir. —Le digo con inseguridad, me aterra que no me acepte… Y no sé porque.

—Soy bueno entendiendo. —Su sonrisa me da aliento para que lo diga.

—No soy como las demás…—Coloco mis manos encima de la banca—No sueño con utilizar un gran vestido, coronas, no quiero que nadie me alabe—Veo a las demás que juegan con sus cabellos y coquetean—Mi sueño no es pararme enfrente de un reino entero y saludarlos—Me rio cuando noto que estoy abriendo mi corazón a Edward.—No me gusta pasear en carruaje, no soy de las que montan estilo "princesa"—Lo volteo a ver a los ojos de manera fija—Y el motivo es que… Yo no deseo convertirme reina algún día. —En ese mismo instante el profesor entra en el salón.

—Bueno alumnos, como sabrán este Viernes es la ceremonia de coronación del Príncipe Edward—Todos sueltan un aplauso, el profesor alza una mano para que guarden silencio—Así que junto con otros maestros hemos decidido suspender esta semana los labores escolares. Hoy se presentó el último examen de Química, y con eso se evalúa. Obviamente los que reprobaron no tendrán el privilegio de perder clase.

—Ósea la mayoría. —Digo, escucho la risa de Edward, Jasper y Alice. El profesor me lanza una mirada para callarme.

—Así es señorita Isabella, gracias por instruirnos—El viejo me odia porque aprobé su examen—Así que podemos empezar desde hoy, se pueden retirar. Pero en or…. —Antes que pueda decir que en orden todos salen como vil bestias del salón. Solo quedamos Edward y yo. Él me ayuda a recoger mis cosas.

— Algo me dice que ya sabias lo que nos iban a decir, así que dime ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres Edward?—Sé que soy grosera pero… No puedo evitar, Edward me pone nerviosa.

—Bueno, yo quería saber si…—Ya hemos salido del salón ahora caminamos otra vez a mi locker. — ¿Me harías el honor de ir conmigo a una cita?—Eso me deja helada, nunca he ido a una cita.

—Yo…

—Sé que tal vez esto es nuevo para ti, pero bueno…. Somos novio así que pensé. Una cita suena bien y porque no…—Me toma de la mano.

—Está bien Edward iré a la cita contigo—Eso lo hace sonreír, me levanta en el aire girando conmigo, suelto un pequeño grito. —Bájame. —Él me baja, se inclina un poco pero yo bajo la cabeza. Nada de besos.

—Gracias, entonces pasare por ti a las cinco. —Asiento, él sale corriendo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Niego con la cabeza si así se puso ahora que acepte ir a una cita… No quiero saber cómo se pondrá cuando acepte ser su esposa…

NO, NO ISABELLA. Mis pensamientos han viajado muy lejos, sé que Edward y yo… Nunca llegaremos tan lejos como al matrimonio. Solo un noviazgo fugaz, a un noviazgo en donde el amor no es real…. Al menos de una parte.

 **Deja de pensar en eso** …Me pide mi subconsciente… **Ahora lo importante es la dichosa cita.**

Pues tendré que ir con las únicas personas que saben qué hacer en este caso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Tanya, Rosalie—Grito cuando las veo sentadas con Emmett y Garret, me acerco a ellos—Hola, chicos—Pongo mi mejor sonrisa, después la quito y veo a mis amigas—Edward acaba…—Suelto un bufido, volteo a otro lado —De invitarme…. —Las volteo a ver y levanto ambas cejas—A una cita—Todos los de la mesa sonríen.

— ¿Y…?

—Si estoy aquí… Es para algo ¿No creen?

—Nunca pensé que este día llegaría. Isabella Gold acudiría a nosotras para arreglarse a una cita. —Dice Rose tocándose arriba del corazón. Tanya imita su gesto.

— ¿Bueno me van a ayudar o se seguirán burlando de mí?

—No aguantas nada—Ambas se empiezan a levantar.

—Chicos nos vamos, tenemos que hacer un milagro—Dice Tanya con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

—Como amigas como ustedes para que necesito princesitas. —Les digo cuando ya caminamos al cuarto.

—Bella, tu ropa…—Rose jala mi top-crop.

—Deja la ropa, ese cabello—Le doy un manotazo.

—No toques—La reprendo ella se hecha a reír.

—Ay ya, te vas a dejar ¿Cierto?—Suelto un bufido pero asiento. —Bien eso quería escuchar.

Llegamos a la habitación, nos detenemos ante la puerta.

—Bella—Me dice Tanya, muevo la mano, haciendo que la puerta se abra, hemos decidido esconder las cosas aquí y por seguridad hemos puesto un hechizo de protección. Solo podemos entrar los demás y yo. Entramos y ellas se echan a correr a uno de los closets, yo me quito mi jacketa azul y la dejo en el perchero. Paso a la siguiente habitación, ya no es una sala de estar, parece más una guarida de villanos.

En un maniquí tenemos el abrigo de Cruella, en una mesa a su lado está el libro de Maléfica y encima de esto reposa la caracola que contiene la voz de Úrsula. Solo falta…

—Bella, Bellita…—Empiezan a llamarme me encojo en mi lugar, es hora de que jueguen a Model Bella.

—Ya voy—Mi resignación es palpable en el aire.

—Ponte este conjunto—Me tienden un gancho con un vestido azul, una jacketa negra—Llévate tus botas que te regalo Tanya hace cuatro meses—Asiento, camino hacia el baño. Al entrar cierro la puerta con pestillo, me empiezo a quitar la ropa de manera ropa. Odio utilizar vestido, pero les dije que me ayudaran y si no me lo pongo se van a enojar.

Me visto en tiempo record, gracias a dios. Porque cuando salgo las chicas ya tienen el salón de belleza instalado.

Me sientan en una silla, Tanya empieza aplicando un líquido blanco.

—Esto es la base, sirve para que tu piel no se vea llena de imperfecciones—Le pongo mala cara. —Tú no tienes imperfecciones, solo es para que el maquillaje agarre bien.

—Sí, claro. —Me sonríe, Rose se acerca con un labial un rosa claro. —Odio el rosa—Ella asiente.

—Eso lo sé, pero esto te hará ver adorable—Empieza a ponerme aun en mi contra, no sé cuántas veces embarra esa cosa en mi boca, pero ya fueron muchas, cuando se toma una pausa pare verme mejor aviento la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Creo que ya fue mucho, no quiero espantarlo— **Enserio estoy nerviosa, ¿Cierto?, tranquilízate. Edward está bajo un hechizo. No huira.**

—Ojo arriba—Miro para arriba y siento como aplica una cosa. —No te tienes que preocupar, está bajo un hechizo. No saldrá huyendo—Golpe bajo de parte de Tanya. —Vamos a aplicar la mascarilla de pestañas, mejor conocida como rímel.

—Nunca oí hablar de ella—Le soy sincera.

— ¿Qué?—Lucen sorprendidas.

—Pero lo primero que te enseñan en la adolescencia es a maquillarte. —Me dice Tanya, yo niego con la cabeza.

—Bueno… A mí lo primero que me enseñaron fue a tocar el violín—Ellas se miran una a otra—Papá decía que el maquillaje solo es una pérdida de tiempo, nunca conocí a mi madre y bueno… No tengo hermanas—A ambas se les han llenado los ojos de lágrimas.

—Ahora tienes dos—Se acercan a abrazarme, yo se los devuelvo.

—Necesitaremos todo el apoyo si esto sale mal—Tanya y yo asentimos, si el plan sale mal… No sé qué pasara.

— ¿Le tienes miedo a tu madre?—Ella niega con la cabeza— ¿Rose?—Ella también niega.

— ¿Y tú… le tienes miedo a tu padre?—Me muerdo el labio.

—No es miedo hacia él… Es miedo a ser una deshonra para él—Nos separamos para eso.

—Olvidemos eso, mejor mira como quedaste—Rose me ayuda a levantarme, me acerca al espejo de cuerpo completo.

El reflejo que este me devuelve es algo increíble, soy yo… Pero diferente. Nunca me imaginé utilizar un vestido, ni mucho menos verme tan.

—Bonita—Dicen las dos al mismo tiempo, las volteo a ver.

—Luzco muy diferente… Gracias—Ellas están a punto de decir algo cuando tocan la puerta. Rose y Tanya se acercan rápidamente.

 **¿Tan rápido dieron las tres?**

—Edward. —Saludan ambas cortésmente.

—Rose, Tan. Busco a Bella—Ellas me voltean a ver, camino a la puerta contando mentalmente los pasos.

 **UNO.**

 **DOS.**

 **TRES.**

 **CUATRO.**

 **CINCO.**

Quedo enfrente de Edward que se queda con la boca abierta, me recorre de los pies a la cabeza.

— ¿Sabía yo lo que es amor? Ojos jurad que no, porque nunca había visto una belleza así.—Las chicas se quedan en una sola pieza al igual que yo, el amor es algo muy fuerte para una oración.

—Supongo que muchas gracias—Es lo mejor que se me ocurre decir. — ¿Nos vamos?—Asiente.

—Espera…—Me dice cuando empiezo a dar un paso fuera de la habitación— ¿Te molestaría dejar tu collar?—Me toco el collar, nunca me lo he quitado. Volteo a ver a las chicas ellas se encogen de hombros, sus caras demuestran angustia. Saben lo que el collar significa para mí.

—Está bien—Lo desabrocho con mucho cuidado, lo dejo en el cajón del tocador, pongo un hechizo rápido. Me acerco de nuevo a la puerta, Edward me tiende su brazo se lo tomo.

—Te ves hermosa—Asiento en modo de agradecimiento. Ya me lo dijo—Nos vemos chicas.

—Pásenla bien.

Les lanzo una mirada, ella me sonríen inocentemente. Niego con la cabeza, con Edward caminamos por el pasillo. Muchos se nos quedan viendo mal. Siguen sin aceptar lo nuestro, otros ya lo aceptan y me saludan con entusiasmo. Como si fuera la persona correcta para él-

He escuchado muchos comentarios sobre si Tessa era hipócrita, mala con Edward o una payasa con todos. Los que nos aceptan solo es por el motivo de que soy muy sincera (Tal vez demasiado), si no me caes bien no te hablo y soy parcialmente distante con los que no conozco. No busco problemas y ellos no me buscan a mí. Y bueno, creen que seré incapaz de herir a Edward… Es increíble ver como se equivocan, porque es posible que sea la persona que más dañe a Edward en la vida.

—Espero que te guste estar al aire libre—Asiento, no es de mis cosas favoritas; pero me gusta convivir con la naturaleza y más si tengo un libro o mi cuadernillo para dibujar conmigo. Aunque esta vez no tengo ninguno de los dos. — ¿Cómo van con lo de la ceremonia con mi tía?

—Bien, creo que es complicado para Nessie, Garret lo tomo muy rápido. Yo ya he hecho varias cosas que a Miss Belle le gustan. Creo que aunque no pueda ver… Percibe bien las cosas. —El asiente.

—Es una mujer muy especial ¿Sabes?—Caminamos hacia un volvo plateado, lo miro con una ceja alzada—El lugar queda un poco lejos. —Pensé que sería mejor en carro… ¿O quieres la moto?—Niego con la cabeza.

—Las motos me dan miedo—Mi comentario lo hace reír, se acerca y me abre la puerta para que suba.

—Madame.

—Gracias joven caballero—Eso lo hace reír.

Se sube del otro lado, me coloco el cinturón de seguridad.

—A mi primo Garret si le gustan, no las encuentro fascinantes pero si son lindas—Asiento.

—No comparto el mismo pensamiento, pero lo respeto—Enciende el carro, se fija muy bien para después arrancar.

—Te decía de mi tía Belle, ella tenía un gran corazón antes de que sucediera lo de su esposo. La segunda Bestia—Eso me hace poner atención. No quiero decir que ya no tenga un buen corazón, pero ya no es como antes. A ella le gustaba estar leyendo libros, a Garret se le pego esa fascinación. —Asiento, me he dado cuenta— ¿A ti no te gusta leer?

—Me encanta leer, pero yo no soy tema ahorita. Estábamos hablando de tu tía. —El me mira de reojo y sonríe.

—Sabes, es nuestra cita, lo correcto serpia que me hablaras de ti—Levanto una de mis cejas.

—No tengo mucho que contar, como que quieres saber. —Él se encoje de hombros.

—No sé tú color favorito, que te gusta hacer, como es tu padre, como te siente ahora que llegaste a Cullen´s, tienes película, canción o libro favorito—El príncipe me resulto curioso.

—Mmmm bueno, mi color favorito es el azul, me gusta tocar el piano, dibujar, y estar corriendo. Mi padre es estricto, muy rara vez lo veras divirtiéndose…— Bueno, de hecho no recuerdo divirtiéndose nunca a mi padre.—Cuando llegue aquí me sentí un poco rara, todas esas princesitas con sus vestidos pastel y todas esas cosas ¿Cómo las llaman? ¿Centros comerciales?—El asiente—Bueno, me sentí realmente rara. No había deportes de chicas, había machismo.

—No es ciert…

—Si lo es, mira; Mientras ustedes los hombres tenían Tiro con arco, defensa personas y esas cosas. Nosotras teníamos lo que era "Diferentes modos de ser una princesa"—Eso lo hace reír—Mi película favorita es El Pianista, mi libro favorito es uno que se llama "Drácula", mi canción…. No me puedo decir entre una canción, pero me gusta la música clásica. Opino que Debussy, Beethoven, Chopin, Haydn y Mozart son asombrosos.

—También me gusta la clásica, adoro el piano, me encanta Drácula, y el pianista es una película muy buena. Haber dime más sobre ti, apuesto que tenemos más cosas en común.

—Tengo un primer nombre, Karanlık*, Isabella es el segundo. Si tengo apellido aunque no lo creas.

—No—Dice en broma.

—Sí, es Gold. A mi papá le decían así, le gusto y se quedó como apellido—Me sonríe.

—Yo también tengo otro nombre, Anthony. Y mi apellido es Cullen, te dije que teníamos muchas cosas en común niego con la cabeza.

—No es así Edward—Susurro por la bajo, en todo el camino que nos falta platicamos de otras cosas.

Edward si quiere saber más sobre mí. Pero a mí me cuesta trabajo contarle todo lo que quiere. Muchas cosas le podrían dar pesadillas por algún tiempo. En un momento decide poner el estéreo. Le pido permiso para conectar mi IPhone. Él me deja y solo me explica cómo. Lo conecto sin ningún problema, pongo mi lista de cuando estoy leyendo. Sonrió cuando por todo el carro empieza a sonar la quinta de Beethoven. Cierro mis ojos e inconscientemente comienzo a mover los dedos sobre mis rodillas. Escucho una suave risita de Edward, abro los ojos y lo encuentro observándome. Bajo la mirada y él la aparta rápidamente no me gusta lo que siento cuando él me mira, me sonrió o incluso, cuando me habla.

Es una sensación de lo más extraña, una que jamás había experimentado.

Aparca el coche en un sendero, lo miro de manera interrogante, se encoge de hombros.

Sale del carro, yo desconecto mi celular. Cuando estoy a punto de abrir la puerta esta se abre, la mano de Edward aparece frente a mí; la miro fijamente por unos momentos para después tomarla con un poco de recelo. Miro a mí alrededor, todo es verde. Parece una de esas pinturas que tiene papá en la Isla, en los arboles hay unos pajaritos que nos observan fijamente, nunca los había visto. En la Isla no hay, al igual que no hay este tipo de paisajes. Me gustaría que algunos niños de la isla vieran esto, los más pequeños; que pudieran correr libremente por un campus cono el del colegio. Una especie de nostalgia me invade, los villanos solo se beneficiaran a ellos… No a los demás.

La mano de Edward en mi cintura me ha voltear a verlo, me mira con interrogación.

— ¿Sucede algo?—Niego con la cabeza.

—Todo está bien—Asiente un poco dudoso.

—Ven—Me toma de la mano, no siento nada. Pero me gusta la sensación de su mano con la mía… Es cálida-

Caminamos por el sendero, él va señalando varias plantas y nombra cada una de ellas, me dice el nombre científico y el común. Me gusta como brillan sus ojos cuando señala cada una de ellas o cuando me dice toda su información; es algo…

—Sorprendente—Digo en voz alta, él me voltea a ver con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Exacto, es sorprendente como una flor tan bella como la noche buena… Es de las más peligrosas.

—Dicen que no todo lo que brilla es oro ¿No?—Digo para salvar la conversación.

—Creo que tienes razón, lo he aprendido de muchas personas aquí. —Asiento con una mueca en el rostro, yo será una más cuando esto termine.

Seguimos caminando llegamos a ¿Un puente colgante?

— ¿Eso es lo que creo que es?—Él asiente.

—El esposo de mi tía lo hizo cuando eran novios. ¿Nunca habías visto uno?

—En la isla no hay—Eso parece sorprenderlo.

—Eso es extraño… ¿Qué mas no hay?—Me muerdo los labios, suelto su mano comienzo a caminar por el puente. Edward camina detrás de mí.

—No tenemos muchas cosas… Bueno, no tienen muchas cosas—Me volteo a él, camino de espaldas. —Si te refieres a los paisajes... No hay ninguno, solo existen perros y gatos en la isla. Nunca había visto un pájaro de cerca. —Me muerdo el labio. —La educación solo la reciben las personas que pueden costearla.

—Pensé que no se cobraba.

—Pues se cobra—Doy media vuelta.

—Muchos niños son huérfanos, viven en las calles. No se puede pagar un orfanato—Pienso en todos los niños que vemos cuando caminamos a la escuela—Cuando las enfermedades nos atacan, ellos son los primeros que las padecen, y al no tener para medicamento… Mueren. —Me vuelvo a girar a él.

— ¿Tu padre te costea la educación?—Sonrió con ironía.

—Sí, solía estudiar en casa Pero decidió que era hora de ir a la escuela cuando cumplí 12 años. —Me detengo—Aunque creo que me dejan asistir al colegio, por el temor que le tienen. —Él me mira con pena.

— ¿Y a ti te tienen miedo?—Me encojo de hombros.

—Creo que al ser la hija del tenebroso… es lo único que pueden sentir por mí—Hace una mueca.

—Tú no eres como él—Me rio.

—Me gustaría que fuera cierto—Murmuro por lo bajo, parece no escuchar.

—Ustedes no son como sus padres. No deben seguir sus pasos—Niego con la cabeza, giro y vuelvo a caminar.

—No nos conoces suficiente, nosotros…—Me toma de la mano deteniéndome.

—No son ellos, ustedes tienen elección—Niego con la cabeza—Tú decides si quieres ser como tu padre… O ser tu misma—Abro mucho los ojos y volteo a otro lado.

Sus palabras con tan ciertas, ¿porque debería seguir los pasos de mi padre? Puedo escoger entre el bien y el mal... **No Isabella, tú sabes que el mal es tu destino. No tienes elección.**

—Me ibas a enseñar algo—Digo cuando la voz en mi cabeza aparece nuevamente. Escucho el suspiro de Edward.

—Ya casi llegamos—Pasa por mi lado, lo sigo de cerca.

Caminamos en silencio La tensión que se formó se puede cortar con un cuchillo.

—Espera—Me detiene girándose a mí. Se quita la pashmina que trae puesta y con esa me venda los ojos.

— ¿Qué haces?—Le pregunto tocando la cinta.

—Quiero que sea sorpresa—Me toma de la cintura y empezamos a caminar juntos—Confía en mí. —Asiento dejándome guiar, caminamos unos quince pasos hasta que él se detiene por completo. Desamarra la pashmina—Listo. —Mis ojos pestañean un par de veces, hay mucha luz. Logro enfocarlos bien, me quedo sin palabras.

Estamos en un lugar hermoso. Lleno de flores.

—Es un lugar especial—Me dice tomándome de la mano, caminamos juntos al centro en donde hay una especie de kiosco. —Mi tía me lo enseño hace dos años, ha nadie había traído… Eres la primera—Oh Edward.

—Es un lugar muy lindo, gracias por compartirlo conmigo—Él me sonríe, caminamos al kiosco. Edward me ayuda a sentarme en el suelo. Hay varias cosas para comer… Donas, jugo, manzanas, fresas, frambuesas, blueberry, y muchas cosas más.

—Puedes tomar lo que sea—Me dice, él se sienta enfrente de mí y toma una dona, le embarra lo que creo que es queso y mermelada. Se la lleva a la boca disfrutando del sabor. Imito lo que ha hecho, con el primer bocado juro que rodé los ojos… Dios lo más rico que he probado. — ¿Tu primera vez?—Me pregunta, diablos. Se ha de haber dado cuenta que nunca he tenido una cita, y esta es la primera.

—Bueno… ¿Cómo te explico? En la isla no hay demasiados chicos, y todos…. — **Me tenían miedo,** no puedo decirle eso—Somos amigos—Suelta una gran carcajada.

—Me refería a ¿si es tu primera vez comiendo donas rellenas con mermelada?

Eso me hace reír a mí también.

— ¿Tanto se me nota?—Asiente. —En la Isla no se suele comer así, son donas sin chiste y sin sabor—Eso lo hace volver la cabeza a un lado

Se queda en silencio por unos momentos, no sé en qué piensa pero cuando se levanta de un salto me asusto un poco.

—Te enseñare lo mejor de aquí—Aplaude una sonata que se me hace muy familiar…Como las que hace mi papá, **eso es imposible ellos nunca se han visto.**

Borro de mis pensamientos a mi padre, volteo a ver a Edward, el me señala a un punto. Sigo la dirección y lo que veo me sorprende.

—Una cascada—Edward asiente, se empieza a quitar la ropa.

—Vamos a nadar un rato—Agua.

—No, mejor que quedo

—No, anda. Vamos—Intenta acercarse a mí, pero niego.

—No, me quedo a probar los blueberry. Nunca los he probado, enserio nunca—Tomo uno lo meto a mi boca. **Dios que delicia** —Oye saben deliciosos. —Mi comentario lo hace reír. Pero ríe más cuando toma más blueberry.

—Guárdame unos cuantos—Asiento no muy segura. Edward se pierde por un puente de rocas, en todo el trayecto se va quitando prenda por prenda.

Tomo otros cuantos blueberry y me levanto, me acerco un poco a la orilla hay una especie de altar, me recargo en uno de los pilares. Edward aparece ya con su traje de baño, que es color azul con… ¿Coronitas?

— ¿Es enserio?—Le grito para que me escuche niega con la cabeza un poco y se encoge de hombros; suelta un gran rugido para después aventarse al agua. Me echó a reír por las tonterías que hace.

Camino de vuelta al kiosko, me siento en uno de los escalones; observo el diseño justo como el de la daga de mi padre. Niego con la cabeza todo esto es tan confuso miro hacia un punto en la cascada.

A million thoughts in my head

Should I let my heart keep listening?

Cause up 'til now I've walked the line

Nothing lost but something missing

I can't decide

What's wrong, what's right?

Which way should I go?

Empiezo a cantar, mi mente es todo un embrollo. El mal y el bien parecen una y otra vez, la imagen de Edward y de mi padre una y otra vez.

Camino hacia uno de los árboles, me recargo en el.

If only I knew what my heart was telling me

Don't know what I'm feeling

Is this just a dream?

Ah oh, yeah

If only I could read the signs in front of me

I could find the way to who I'm meant to be

Ah oh, if only

If only [2x]

Lo golpeó con fuerza, empiezo a girar a su alrededor me detengo cuando veo a mi padre parado frente a mí, sé que es una alucinación pero no puedo evitar sentir temor. Sé que cuando esto termine, él estará aquí. Y en cualquier lugar, por eso tengo miedo. Detrás de él aparece Edward con su perfecto traje que usaba el día que llegamos, me sonríe de la manera en que lo hizo ese mismo día... Con esperanza.

Every step, every word,

With every hour I am falling in

To something new, something brave

To someone I, I have never been

Levantó la cabeza al cielo con esa frase, estoy preparada para esto, tal vez si, tal vez no. Con todas las cosas que están pasando ahí ya no sé qué es lo correcto, ni lo incorrecto. En ese caso ya sé cuál es la respuesta sobre si puedes decidir entre lo bueno y lo malo...

I can't decide

What's wrong, what's rugby?

Which way should I go?

Me es realmente imposible tomar esa desviación, no es algo para lo que esté preparada. Ya no diferencio entre lo bueno y lo malo.

If only I knew what my heart was telling me

Don't know what I'm feeling

Is this just a dream?

Ah oh, yeah

If only I could read the signs in front of me

I could find the way to who I'm meant to be

Ah oh, if only

Yeah

Camino a la orilla del arroyo, me recargo en el pedestal. Edward sigue nadando como si nada, me gusta verlo así de relajado. Se ve realmente cómodo, no como cuando está conmigo. Conmigo parece como si siguiera un protocolo. Porque aunque mis sentimientos por el están cambiando; los de él nunca han existido. Pero si...

Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen

Yeah

Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?

Imagino un espacio t lugar en donde Edward no está bajo un hechizo, que me ama solo por cómo soy.

Doy un giro soltándome del pedestal, camino lejos mirando a mí alrededor, sueño con que Edward se quede conmigo cuando el hechizo se acabe... Que me quiera, como yo lo estoy empezando a querer; pero no se puede. Mi padre me lo dejó muy en claro, yo no puedo amar a nadie, solo a mí; las personas a las que amas solo te lastiman y te traicionan; yo no puedo.

If only I knew what my heart was telling me

Don't know what I'm feeling

Is this just a dream?

Ah oh...

If only I could read the signs in front of me

I could find the way to who I'm meant to be

Ah oh...

Empiezo a caminar por todo el Prado mientras me exoneró con mis manos y brazos, giro una y otra vez. Desearía nunca haber venido a Cullen's, así no me estaría debatiendo entre el bien y el mano, esta lucha interna no existiría.

Pero si no hubiera venido no conocería a Edward, no tendría una amiga aparte de Rose y Tanya y ahora tengo a Clary. No conocería más cosas sobre la historia de mis padres. Ya no sé lo que debo hacer.

If only, yeah [3x]

If only

If only.

Me vuelvo a la orilla del río, me siento en la orilla. Busco a Edward por todos lados, no lo veo me empiezo a asustar. Me levanto de un salto.

—¿Edward?—Lo llamo asustada, no sale. Me empiezo a desesperar, miles de preguntas pasan por mi mente.

¿Y si se ahogó?

¿Y si ya no sale?

¿Si le pasó algo?

¿Hay monstruos?

¿Si algo lo mordió?

Niego con la cabeza, tengo que salvarlo. Veo el agua con miedo. Nunca he nadado, ni siquiera sabía que se podía nadar hasta que lo explicaron en biología. Pues ya ni modo, tengo que hacerlo.

Me meto al agua aún con miedo, empiezo a avanzar sin importarme la profundidad. Comienzo a llamarlo desesperadamente, pero como no sé nadar el agua empieza a meterse por mi boca. Escupo todo lo que puedo, empiezo a brincar por busca de aire, dios ¿porque se me ocurrió salvar a Edward si no sé nadar? Solo yo y mis ideas.

En un momento ya no lucho más dejó que el agua me absorba por completo, cierro los ojos esperando mi muerte; pero no me ahogo. Antes que eso suceda unos brazos me sacan sosteniendo mi cintura. Cuando salimos a la superficie agarro lo más que puedo de aire. Edward nada conmigo hasta la orilla. Me sube al pasto, él se queda dentro.

—¿Dónde estabas?—Le preguntó escupiendo todavía agua.

—Estaba en esa cueva—Me señala a un lugar que no había visto.—¿No sabes nadar?—Niego con la cabeza—Vives en una isla...

—Con un maldito campo de fuerza que no permite salida alguna.—Digo con obviedad.

—Pero aun así intentaste salvarme...

—No funcionó—Él baja la mirada.

—Espero que esto pueda servir para que me perdones—Saca una piedra brillante azul me la da.—Pide un deseo y devuélvela al río.

Miro la roca pienso en el deseo y después la lanzó. Me levanto del césped y comiendo a caminar de vuelta al kiosko, Edward me sigue de cerca, estoy empapada de agua dios.

Edward se acerca a una silla y toma dos toallas con ambas me envuelven. Se sienta a mi lado.

—Oye... Lamento lo que pasó. No era mi intención.

—No te preocupes Edward—Le digo tomando ambas toallas con fuerza.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos mementos.

—Creo que voy a ir por mi ropa—Lo último que necesito es que se tarde mucho en cambiarse. Chasqueo mis dedos y él rápidamente ya tiene su ropa puesta, me imagino seca de nuevo y chasqueo los dedos de nuevo. Ya estoy seca, él se sorprende.

— ¿Cómo...?

—Solo pienso en algo tan y como estaba y ya está—Él asiente. — ¿Nos podemos ir ya?—Asiente, me ayuda a levantarme.

—Quieres caminar, o podemos...—Antes que pueda decir algo nos teletransporto devuelta al inicio del sendero el carro sigue tal y como lo dejamos. Nos subimos en silencio.

El trayecto es en silencio, un silencio muy incómodo. Cuando llegamos le agradezco y me bajo del carro sin esperar a que me abra la puerta. Me detiene cuando pasó por su lado.

—Bella, he pensado... Yo ya te he dicho que te amo—Bajo la mirada— ¿Tú me amas?

—Edward. Yo...—Lo veo directamente a los ojos—No conozco como se siente eso, no te lo puedo decir con exactitud. Pero te puedo decir que si siento algo por ti—Él asiente, me dejar ir sin decir más. Salgo corriendo rumbo a la habitación.

Al entrar las chicas me ven con una sonrisa, niego con la cabeza y me dirijo a la otra habitación... Cierro con seguro, siento escozor en mis ojos. Nunca he llorado y eso no cambiara hoy, contengo las lágrimas con fuerza... **Ni se te ocurra Isabella.** Escucho la voz de mi padre, y no es la primera vez.

Karanlık*: En turo; Tenebrosa.

Gracias por sus comentarios, y palabras de alentó.

Aquí esta mi primer actualización del año. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios y feliz año nuevo, que todas sus metas y deseos se cumplan…

Besos, abrazos y muchas felicidades.

Bell Grey


	10. Chat familiar

TITULO: Descendientes.

AVISO: Historia basada en la película de Disney con el mismo nombre. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran autora Stephanie Meyer y de Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis.

Aclaraciones: La historia es narrada por Bella, el cabello de Bella no es morado.

Gracias a todos(as) por los comentarios del capítulo anterior y a quienes agregaron a favoritos.

Las palabras en Cursiva son contadas por otro lado.

 **Aquí esta el capitulo de este día tan especial, feliz día de San Valentin. Aunque yo no lo festejo, porque yo celebro el amor todo el año… Naaa mentira.**

 **Ya lo tenía, pero no lo había publicado por ese asunto de que estaban copiando las historias con todo y los perfiles. Ya saben, eso de las paginas fantasmas, pero ya después de mucho tiempo decidí subirlo. Espero que les guste este capitulo, dejen en comentarios que les gustaría que pasara… Y la pregunta que todos se hacen ¿Final feliz o triste? Bueno, ya saben déjenlo en los comentarios. Los quiero. Y ahora si los dejo con el capitulo.**

 **Chat familiar.**

 **Miércoles.**

Camino de una lado a otro por la habitación, sostengo la cajita que Edward me dejo en mi casillero el día de hoy. En la otra mano sostengo la nota con la que la he encontrado.

" _No fueron tus ojos, tu magia o tu cuerpo lo que me enamoraron. Fue tu manera de sentir, el cómo eres y como es que logras ser cuando estás conmigo; lo que me hizo sentir esto._

 _El día de ayer fue uno de los más geniales de mi vida, descubrí que tenemos muchas cosas en común. Más de las que algún día pudimos haber creído. Y así como descubrí eso, también encontré esto en el fondo del lago. Que al igual que tú, esconde un enorme y fascinante secreto._

 _Te lo pido con todo el corazón, llévalo el día de mi coronación._

 _Te amo, con mi propia vida. Edward Cullen."_

Esas son las palabras que se encuentra escritas en la notita; escrita con la perfecta caligrafía de Edward, no entiendo varias cosas:

1.- Como es que logran expresar muchos sentimientos en tan solo pocas palabras.

2.-Porque todos los de aquí dicen amar con haberte conocido hace apenas una semana, bueno. Me podría ir peor contando que Blanca Nieves no conocía de toda su vida al príncipe David… Quizá ¿Cuatro días?

Bueno, pero en ese caso, todo nació de una mirada. Lo mío con Edward nació de una poción. Aunque no se puede negar que la poción hizo muy bien su trabajo.

Me muerdo el labio, tengo miedo de abrir la cajita, quizá es una piedra de compromiso, o algo que se vaya a tomar mal. Abro la cajita con cautela, me quedo muda al ver de qué se trata… es un collar con un dije en forma de corazón; es… nada feo. Podría llegar a considerarlo bonito. Casi puedo estar segura de que la cadena es de oro o platino; el corazón ha de ser un diamante; aunque eso no es lo importante. La duda ahora es si Edward lo mando a cortar y después lo hizo collar (Cosa que dudo absolutamente) o así lo encontró. Me quedo pensando un poco en eso, no encuentro ninguna respuesta, bueno ya tendré tiempo para averiguarlo.

Guardo el collar de vuelta a su cajita, la cierro con precisión. Pienso en donde lo guardare, quizá lo ponga a un lado de los accesorios que tengo para el vestido, aunque mi padre siempre me ha dicho que las cosas que te pueden servir para algo deben de estar guardadas bajo llave. Así que me decido, me acerco con velocidad al tocador a un lado de mi cama, pongo mi mano enfrente del primer cajón para que se abra. Escucho un pequeño "clic" lo que me da a entender que ya se abrió. Fue un encantamiento que vimos en mi tercer clase con Miss Belle, para personas que no nacieron con el poder de la magia o que nunca lo habían practicado es una cosa de lo más complicada. Pero para mí que corre en mis venas sangre mágica; fue la cosa más sencilla del mundo, como un juego de niños pequeños.

Observo todo lo que está ahí adentro: libros de como romper hechizos, el collar de la bella durmiente en su pequeña caja de cristal. Dejo la cajita y saco la de cristal, la abro para sacar el collar, devuelvo la caja a su lugar mientras juego con la cadena entre mis dedos. Cierro el cajón con otro movimiento de manos, me acerco con pasos lentos al espejo; me detengo frente a él. Un escalofrió me recorre la espina dorsal.

Mi reflejo me asusta un poco, mis ojos se han aclarado más (Si es posible), mi cabello ha adquirido mechas beige, mis facciones se han afinado un poco y mi piel se ha aclarado mucho. Esto nunca me había pasado, no sé si se debe a que me estoy enfermando o si es por otra cosa. _¿Y si esto se debe a la magia?_ Me pregunta mi voz interior, en la isla no había presentado este tipo de cambios en mi persona _En la isla no hay magia, tonta._ Tendré que hablar de mi condición con Miss Belle, o alguien. Aunque puede ser que si sea por la magia, digo; he visto pinturas de mi padre por aquí y en la mayoría aparece verde metálico con aspecto horroroso, mientras que es la isla su aspecto es de una persona normal. Me pongo a pensar en un momento que hubiera pasado si mi padre no tuviera magia ¿Hubiera conocido a mi madre? ¿Yo habría nacido diferente? ¿Sería de ojos y cabello común? ¿Mi madre me hubiera querido? ¿Viviría aquí en Cullen´s? ¿Sería pareja de Edward? Y es cuando me llega la pregunta que siempre me hecho ¿Mi vida sería más feliz sin magia en ella?... Niego con la cabeza, las cosas son como son. No podemos cambiar los hechos, tenemos que dejar que todo siga su curso.

Me pongo en tiempo récord el collar, de manera mágica lo abrocho a mi cuello y hago aparecer una ligar para sostener mi cabello. Lo tomo en una colita completa. Me miro de nuevo al espejo; mi imagen de nuevo ha cambiado; el collar está haciendo su trabajo y eso es bueno.

Tomo mi mochila del perchero y salgo de la recamara, camino por los pasillos bajo la atenta mirada de todos; puedo escuchar como susurran a mis espaldas y eso sinceramente me incomoda un poco mucho.

" _Edward la llevo a un lugar muy especial ayer en la tarde"_

" _Dicen que le pidió ser su reina"_

" _Es una arrastrada, pobre Tess sigue sufriendo mucho por Eddy"_

" _Es la favorita de la Miss Belle, por eso Edward sale con ella. No porque en realidad la ame"_

Esos últimos comentarios son los que más me duelen, y él que llega directamente a lo que puedo llamar corazón son las palabras de Victoria (Hija de Merida), porque en cierta parte es verdad: Edward está conmigo, pero no por amor.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza cuando me planto enfrente de la puerta de **Bondad correctiva inicial,** respiro una, dos y tres veces antes de entrar. Cuando lo hago me encuentro con las chicas y chicos viendo sus celulares. Tanya y Rosalie están viendo vestido para la coronación; ya tienen cosas adelantadas pero creo que les falta mi diseño. Los chicos juegan en sus celulares, no ha llegado el Hada y eso es extraño. _**La puntualidad habla mucho de una persona,**_ es lo que siempre nos dice.

Me acerco a las chicas, ellas me sonríen cuando lo hago. Me enseñan varios modelos de vestidos. Se ríen de mi cara por cada modelo que me enseñan.

—Me estoy dando cuenta que todas el día de hoy traen falda—Nos dice Jasper dejando su celular en la mesa. Las tres nos volteamos a ver, Rose trae una falda de cuadros rojos y negros, Tanya una morada y yo la negra. Rompemos a reír.

—El mundo se va a acabar—Empieza de dramático Jace, y sé que la burla es más por mí que por alguna de las otras. Yo soy la que casi nunca utilizo falda… Bueno, yo nunca utilizo falda. El día d ayer y hoy puede contar como los primeros días.

—Trae millones, no cuenta—Todos rompemos a reír por las palabras de Jake.

El abrir de la puerta nos hace saltar en nuestros lugares. Volteamos a ver de quien se trata, es el Hada.

—Chicos lamento mucho la tardanza, asuntos con el rey y el príncipe que tuve que solucionar—Asentimos tomando asiento. Yo me siento en medio de Rose y Tanya.

—No se preocupe, Bella llego tarde—Le lanzo una mirada a Jace, él se encoge hombros un poco

—Al menos lo mío es entendible, soy mujer y puedo tardarme lo que yo quiera. No que tú te tardas poniéndole suéter al perro—El salón se llena de "Uy".

—Maldita feminista, no solo porque seas mujer significa que…

—Chicos, chicos—Nos llama el Hada, nosotros la volteamos a ver de nuevo—No discutan, yo les quería decir que he conseguido que puedan hablar con sus padres. —Eso nos sorprende a todos; nos volteamos a ver unos a otros. —Como saben el día de mañana se celebra el día Anual del día de la familia, y como sus padres no pueden venir aquí. —Giro mi mirada hacia la ventana, Rose juega con su cabello y Tanya la baja. —Bueno, el rey ha decidido que podrían hablar con ellos el día de hoy, sus padres fueron comunicados el día de ayer por la noche. Así que podrán hablar con ellos por video chat —Asentimos, volteo a ver a las chicas. —Saquen sus celulares o lo que tengan, la isla fue proporcionada con internet el día de ayer en la noche. Sus padres se podrán conectar con ustedes. —Tanya saca su iPhone, Rose el espejo de la reina, en la mesa de los chicos puedo ver cómo Jasper también saca una réplica del espejo de su madre, Jacob una vasija que robo hace unos años, y Jace su computadora. Niego con la cabeza, sacó el iPad. —Bueno, ya que todos tienen... Algo con lo que se comunicaran—Sé que lo dice por los artefactos de los chicos. —Esperemos que sus padres puedan conectarse—Asentimos, sé que mi padre me va a preguntar de la varita.

—Directora, ¿Podemos ponernos nuestros audífonos?—Ella asiente, saco los míos rápidamente y me los colocó.

—La sesión única en... Tres... Dos... Uno—La pantalla de mi iPad se pone negra.

— _ **No enciende, señor.**_ —Escucho la voz de uno de los lacayos.

— _ **Ya apretaste ese pequeño botón.**_ —Me estremezco al escuchar la voz de mi padre del otro lado de la pantalla, cierro mis ojos fuertemente. Estoy a anda de verlo otra vez.

— _ **Sí, señor. Pero parece...**_ —Abro los ojos, y es cuando lo veo. Mi padre está sentado en su silla como siempre esta.

—Puedes irte Santiago—Escucho la puerta cerrarse, mi padre espera unos cuantos segundos para poder hablar. —Parece ser que a alguien le va muy bien, ¿No es así?—Trago fuertemente.

—Hola, papá—Intento sonreír. — ¿Cómo ha estado todo por allá? Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar

—Dejemos de tonterías Isabella, si esto solo fuera una llamada para saber cómo estás... No la habría hecho. —Eso me duele, trago fuertemente. — ¿Ya has logrado tenerla entre tus manos?—Niego con la cabeza, él golpea fuertemente su escritorio. Doy un pequeño salto en mi lugar, todos me voltean a ver alarmados. El Hada se levanta de su lugar.

—Estoy bien—Digo mirándola, ella asiente volviéndose a sentar. Vuelvo mi atención a mi padre

— ¿Cuándo?—Trago fuertemente.

—El viernes tenemos una coronación, tendrá que ser después de eso. Hasta entonces no podremos volver a hablar. —Levanta una de sus cejas.

— ¿Segura que no puede ser antes?—Niego con la cabeza, mis ojos se están llenando de lágrimas— ¿Porque?

—La van a utilizar, y no tengo que llamar la atención. —Le intentó aclarar.

—Por dios, robársela y ya nadie te cuestionara. —Ruedo los ojos.

—Entiéndelo, todo se trata de estrategia. Si todo sale mal, no sólo pongo en juego nuestra libertad; si no también nuestras vidas. La traición se paga con la muerte. —Él abre sus ojos de manera expectante.

—Bien, pero no falles Isabella. Nosotros somos tú familia—Con esas últimas palabras se corta la transmisión. Me quito mis audífonos.

— _Es del tamaño correcto para ser una mascota, y por favor: Ambos sabemos que eso que traes colgando es un peluche, PELUCHE._ —Es Jace el siguiente en cortar la comunicación.

— _Ayer pasaron Frozen_ —Dice Jasper, su mamá ha de decir algo muy feo porque él se limita a fruncir el ceño. — _No puedo creer que después de todo... Sigas pensando de la misma manera._ —Corta la comunicación.

— _Si mamá ya lo visite... No mamá, si mamá._ —Volteo a ver a Tanya. Ella sigue en comunicación— _No, si... Bueno no sé. No hablamos de eso... Yo también, Byte_ —Ella si corta por las buenas.

— _Pues él está bien, a mi hermano no le agradó... Pero bueno, ya se acostumbrara_ —Giro mi rostro hacia Rose, ella está casi pegada al espejo— _Nos vemos._ —Rosalie deja el espejo de lado.

— _Se corta la señal…_ —Jacob empieza a mover la vasija de un lado a otro, llega a un punto en que solo agita la mano para despedirse. Todos nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo, nos volteamos a ver unos a otros, nadie dice nada por los próximos tres minutos.

Conocemos demasiado bien a nuestros padres, sabemos que el único motivo de esta llama era para ver si habíamos conseguido las cosas que nos pidieron. Cosa que por mi parte, no logre completar.

El hada carraspea haciendo que los chicos la volteen a ver, yo sigo viendo fijamente un punto muerte en la habitación.

—Es bueno ver… la relación que llevan con sus padres—Una sonrisa medio ladeada aparece en mi rostro—Estoy segura que podrán hacer esa relación… de inconfromidad—Levanto una ceja, en realidad quizo decir odio—Llegue a ser soldada por las fuerzas de una familia unida…—Empieza a aventarse su choro de la familia unida. Me levanto de mi lugar, las chicas me inmitan.

—Nuestra relación no es de… "inconformidad", nuestros lazos; por lo menos de un lado. Estan fuertes.—Ella se queda callada, sabe a que lado omitimos—Si nos permite.

—A-a-adelante chicos—Le damos las gracias, tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos del salón. El pasillo se encuentra completamente solo.

Caminamos con la cabeza en alto, los detengo poniendo las manos a mis lados.

—No podemos fallar—Les aclaro, los encaro.

—Bella…—Intenta decir Jasper, niego con la cabeza.

—Ellos se enojaran mucho si fallamos, seamos sinceros nuestros padres no solo se sentiran decepcionados si fallamos. Ellos nos destruirán. —Se ven unos a otros.

—Somos hijos… ellos nos aman—Dice Rose.

—El amor es un arma destructiva Rosalie, cada uno de nuestros padres tuvo personas que amaron… Más que a nosotros—Ellos asienten—Y los destruyeron, engañaron y traicionaron. Nosotros somos sus hijos, y por ese mismo motivo debemos de estar prevenidos. ¿Entendieron?—Vuelven a asentir.

Doy media vuelta sin decirles ya nada, camino con la cabeza en alto- _Un Gold nunca se deja vencer._ Me recuerda la voz en mi casa, y la vuelvo a odiar por eso.

.

.

.

Y eso ha sido todo. Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, el siguiente será "El día de la Familia"- Lo que quiere decir que ya no nos queda mucho de Descendientes. ¿Quién se encuentra triste por eso? Nadie, buenooo.

Nos leemos hasta la próxima, nos estamos leyendo. Si quieren saber más de mis historias las invito a unirse a mi grupo de Facebook. En mi perfil esta el link.

—

.


	11. Dos lobos en el interior

TITULO: Descendientes.

AVISO: Historia basada en la película de Disney con el mismo nombre. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran autora Stephanie Meyer y de Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis

Capitulo:

Dos lobos en el interior...

Me miró una y otra vez en el espejo, mi atuendo es lo más forma que puede ser... Para mí.

Falda entallada a la cintura color verde esmeralda, una blusa con aún lado escote cruzado y la tela es seda, de calzado llevo unos botines de tacón y agujeta, mi cabello va a agarrado en un estilo que Rose y Tanya llamaron... Cabello suelto con una trenza cruzando por tu cabeza. Mi típico collar lo llevó en el cuello, últimamente ha estado cambiando de color, y eso es algo que no me esperaba; lo único que pude averiguar con el Hada Madrina es que cuando cambia de color significa que mis emociones cambian. Hasta ahora el único que se diferenciar es el enojo, y eso porque mi collar se pone rojo con negro.

En mis manos no llevo nada, solo quizá el tatuaje paso mis dedos por. Lo acaricio una y otra vez. Me lo hice cuando tenía 15 años, cuando recién los cumplí. Me encanta.

Escucho como Tanya y Rosalie entran a la habitación. Me giro.

— ¿Y qué tal?—Ambas se quedan con la boca abierta, ellas solo estaban para peinarme, pero se fueron a hacer no sé qué cosas.

—Para ser la primera vez que te vistes tú solita sin medias debajo de la ropa... Todo salió bien—Me dice Tanya, la miro mal.

—Es una broma, te ves preciosa Bella—Me alaba Rosalie.

—Muchas gracias Rose. —Le sonrió nerviosa, Tanya se acerca y me toca el hombro.

—Tranquila, solo es otra tonta comida en Cullen's. Mañana por la noche, todo será... Diferente—Puedo escuchar cómo le cuesta decir aquellas palabras.

—Tan tiene razón Bells, mañana todo será... Como tuvo que haber sido desde un inicio. —Asiento sin estar muy segura, juntas nos acercamos al espejo. Nuestro reflejo nos sorprende a todas, no nos parecemos en nada a las chicas que llegaron. Rose luciendo un vestido negro) de transparencias y tacones de encaje con perlas y su cabello rojo recogido en un chongo elegante, Tanya luciendo bella con un vestido morado de manga larga y sandalias de tacón color nude, su cabello agarrado en lo que es un chongo con trenzas.

Nos vemos completamente distintas, pero debajo de toda esa ropa bonita se esconde a la verdadera razón de lo que somos y de lo que seremos toda la vida.

—Mañana será la última vez que me pondré encaje.

—Ya no tendré que ir tan tapada.

—Y yo no tendré que utilizar faldas sin medias.

Entre las tres nos abrazamos de manera sobreprotectora, como Rose dijo: Si algo sale mal, necesitaremos todo el apoyo posible. Nos separamos y nos miramos unas a otras.

—Amigas por casualidad...—Digo yo.

—Hermanas por elección—Terminamos las tres, rompemos a reír.

Justo en ese momento tocan la puerta de nuestro cuarto, las tres salimos al encuentro de los chicos. Jasper lleva un pantalón blanco, zapatos grises, camisa azul oscuro y jacketa azul cielo. Jacob pantalón marrón, zapatos verdes, camisa verde y jacketa beige. Jace le hace honor al apellido "de Vil" utilizando negro) en sus pantalones, rojo en zapatos y jacketa y blanco en la blusa.

—Se ven adorable chicos—Digo acariciando la mejilla de cada uno.

— ¿Adorables? Nos vemos como todos unos conquistadores Bella—Me dice Jace haciendo una posee de exageración.

Todos rompemos a reír por eso.

—Deja de hacer esas tonterías, vamos tarde y no queremos perdernos el show musical de "Los Nice"—Dice Jasper dándole un zape.

—Jazz tiene razón, no me quiero perder el show musical de todos los "Nice". Tanto talento desperdiciado para que no podamos verlo, eso no se hace chicos. —Digo de manera teatral.

Todos rompen a reír, cada una toma el brazo de uno de los chicos.

Rose el de Jacob, Tanya el de Jace y yo el de Jasper.

Salimos así de la habitación, los pasillos están desiertos. Así que imagino que ya todos están allá, caminamos admirando los pasillos

, todo parece tan silencioso sin todas las personas aquí adentro, pero afuera es otra cosa. La música, la risa y las pláticas se escuchan desde el primer segundo que pisamos la entrada del palacio, todos soltamos un suspiro de resignación.

Conforme nos acercamos al lugar se empiezan a escuchar más y más voces, todos se callan un momento y empieza a sonar una balada muy animada.

Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride

and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.

And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a

chair as the dining room proudly presents -

your dinner

Edward aparece bailando con los otros príncipes a su alrededor, nuestras bocas se abren de manera automática.

Be our guest! Be our guest!

Put our service to the test

Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie

And we'll provide the rest

Soup du jour

Hot hors d'oeuvres

Why, we only live to serve

Try the grey stuff

Sonrió por cómo Edward disfruta bailando y cantando esa canción, y como no lo va a hacer. Tengo entendido que esa es una de las canciones que soñó cuando se conocieron sus padres... Solo que él la adaptó, Edward levanta la mirada y se encuentra con la mía; intenta levantar la mano para saludarme pero Terry llega y lo jala; me pongo completamente tensa al ver ese gesto...

It's delicious

Don't believe me? Ask the dishes

They can sing, they can dance

After all, Miss, this is France

And a dinner here is never second best

Go on, unfold your menu

Take a glance and then you'll

Be our guest

Oui, our guest

Be our guest!

Siento mi carne hundirse en mis uñas, algo truena detrás de nosotros; volteamos la mirada para perder de vista a Edward y a Terry, unos cuantos focos de las lámparas del jardín se han tronado. Los chicos me voltean a ver, relajo mis manos lentamente.

Beef ragout

Cheese souffle

Pie and pudding "en flambe"

We'll prepare and serve with flair

A culinary cabaret!

You're alone

—Mejor a las lámparas que al cuello de Tessa—Susurra Jasper, asiento sin poder creer que yo he hecho eso, aunque no es la primera vez que me pasa.

Vuelvo la mirada hacia el show, Edward se ha alejado por completo de Terry y mira a mi dirección, le intentó sonreír pero me sale más una mueca que nada. Noto preocupación en su mirada, volteo a otro lado a la mesa de Blanca Nieves, ahí también se encuentra el hada madrina junto con Clary y el que supongo es su marido. Clary siente mi mirada en ella porque voltea y me saluda, le devuelvo la sonrisa y el saludo.

De "Los Nice" solo pocos me caen bien y una de ellos es Clary, la pobre chica siempre es marginada por Terry y sus largas piernas.

And you're scared

But the banquet's all prepared

No one's gloomy or complaining

While the flatware's entertaining

We tell jokes! I do tricks

With my fellow candlesticks

Chorus:

And it's all in perfect taste

That you can bet

Come on and lift your glass

You've won your own free pass

To be out guest

If you're stressed

It's fine dining we suggest

Vuelvo la mirada hacia la pista, Edward sonríe a todos los invitados, los bailarines toman su posición para el final, Terry se instan poner alado de Edward, pero este la esquiva rápidamente y hace una posición con su primo. Ambas madres les aplauden fuertemente y se acercan a sus hijos (Miss Belle con ayuda de la reina).

Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!

—Vamos—Dice Jasper, todos empiezan a caminar detrás de él, yo me quedo en mi lugar por unos momentos; miro fijamente los focos estropeados, con un movimiento de mano lo arreglo todo. — ¡Bella!—Me grita Jasper, empiezo a caminar hacia ellos.

Bajamos las escaleras con gracia y elegancia, Rosalie camina hacia Emmett que la espera en la mesa de su familia le doy una mirada cómplice, Jace la acompaña para estar cerca de Clary (Cuando se formaron estas parejas que yo ni en cuanta) , pero el que si me sorprende es Jacob cuando Nessie levanta su mano y él corre hacia ella con una sonrisa, solo nos quedamos Tanya, Jasper y yo; nos acercamos al lugar en donde está la comida, Tanya toma una fresa y yo una tartajeara de blueberry, Jasper descubrió su fascinación por el mango cubierto de chocolate y eso es lo que agarra. Nos quedamos ahí parados por unos segundos hasta que Jazz me hecha una ojeada al collar.

—Creo que cuando está de ese tono, es que estas celosa—Lo con la boca semi abierta.

— ¿De quién se supone que estoy celosa?—Le preguntó con las manos en la cintura, Terry pasa por detrás de Jazz, él la señala.

—Estuvo cerca de Edward, y eso te pone celosa —Niego con la cabeza.

—Te equivocas, para que yo pudiera estar celosa de Terry...

—Tessa...

—Werever, como te decía. Para que yo pueda estar celosa de ella, debo de sentir algo por Edward. Cosa que no existe, que no existirá y que...

—Amor—Me volteo a Edward con una sonrisa en el rostro, veo que se está tomando una foto con su familia, todos ponen cara de "¿Qué?" Cuando ven a quien le habla, todos menos Garret cabe decir. Él también le habla a Tanya. Levantó una de mis manos y lo saludo, me volteó hacia Jasper.

—Vete con Alice, no quiero que te quedes solo—Cuando menciono a Alice sus ojos brillan.

Ambos salimos corriendo con nuestros respectivos 'compañeros', me acerco y Edward sale trotando a abrazarme. Me quiero quita cuando su cuerpo se estampa contra el mío, veo a mi lado derecho y Tanya está besándose con Garrett, Edward se separa de mí con una sonrisa en el rostro, desciende para darme un beso en los labios pero bajo la cabeza y sus labios terminan chocando contra mi frente.

—Ven te quiero presentar a mis padres.

Me toma de la mano y juntos caminamos hacia los Reyes.

—Madre, padre... Les presento a Bella, viene de la Isla.

— ¿Enserio?—Pregunta el rey sarcásticamente, recibe un golpe de su esposa—Quiero decir... Es una sorpresa grata para nosotros que tú seas novia de Edward—La reina le vuelve a pegar—Me refiero a que... ¿Quieres acompañarnos a la merienda?—Asiento con el ceño fruncido.

—Claro...

—Tanya también vendrá. ¿Verdad Garrett?—Pregunta Edward notando la tensión.

—Si, por supuesto, soy de la idea que en cuantos más mejor. —Tanya lo voltea a ver.

—En ese caso, ¿Crees que nuestros amigos podrían comer con nosotros?—Pregunta con una sonrisa coqueta, Garrett voltea a ver a sus tíos y a su madre. Ella todavía no ha dado su opinión del asunto.

— ¿les parece si antes jugamos un partido de croquet?

—Por supuesto.

—Sí, claro.

Contestamos Tanya y yo al mismo tiempo, amabas reímos. Edward y Garret se limitan a sonreír.

—En dicho caso nos vemos en un rato—Nos dice el rey Carlisle, Miss Belle toma el brazo de la reina Esme; le coloca una mano en el cabello, la mirada de Miss Belle es de angustia; me preocupo un poco por ella, antes que pueda decir algo Edward me toma de la cintura y me obliga a dar la media vuelta.

— ¿Sabes jugar?—Niego con la cabeza. —No te preocupes, yo te enseño—Me sonríe de manera tierna. —Pero antes vamos por algo de tomar, ese baile me dejo agitado.

Sigue hablando, pero yo ya no lo escucho mi mente empieza a divagar que es lo que puso a Miss Belle así. Observo hacia atrás y veo que Miss Belle casi está llorando, los Reyes intentan consolarla.

— ¿Qué tiene tu tía Edward?—Lo vuelvo a ver cuando hago la pregunta, él se detiene y se vuelven para verla, frunce el ceño.

—A estado así desde que vinieron de la Isla, Garret me comentó el día de ayer que ensayamos que es por su fallecido esposo. En un mes se cumplen 17 años de su muerte. —Dice soltando un suspiro, me siento mal por preguntar.

—Edward... Lo siento mucho—Él me sonríe y acaricia mi mejilla.

—No te preocupes, no lo conocí mucho. —Me toma de la mano—Vamos, hay jugo de Blueberry, lo mande hacer solo para ti. —Le sonrió y bajo la mirada a mis pies, el me alza la barbilla—Te amo, Bella. —Me quedo sin aire y sin palabras, sería normal que yo le dijera lo mismo.

—Edward yo...—Me quedo sin palabras, me acerco a él. Acerco mi rostro al suyo, él se va inclinando un poco. Aún con tacones me tengo que poner de puntas para poder alcanzarlo por completo. Nuestros labios están a punto a de rozarse, giro el rostro y depósito un beso en su mejilla. Mis brazos se envuelven alrededor de su cuello —Dame tiempo, ¿Sí?—Me separo de él, me sonríe y acaricia mi mejilla

—Todo lo que necesites —Me vuelve a tomar de la mano, caminamos hacia uno de los meseros.

Siento la mirada de muchas personas a nuestros pasos, intentó evitar esa se citación pero no se me da bien. Llegamos a la mesa en donde están los chicos, me siento junto a Tanya, ella me sonríe de manera juguetona y eleva sus cejas subjetivamente. Niego con la cabeza también con una sonrisa.

—Toma, amor—Edward se sienta a mi lado y me pasa una taza con un líquido azul en él, le sonrió dándole las gracias. Se me queda viendo mientras lo tomo, dejó la taza en la mesa, lo volteo a ver preguntándole con la mirada que es lo que pasa. — ¿Tú collar es nuevo?—Me toma el dije entre sus dedos, bajo la mirada hacia él.

Nuevamente ha cambiado de color, esta azul en medio y por afuera negro. Niego con la cabeza.

—Es el mismo que traía cuando llegue. Solo que cambia de color—Asiente nuevamente.

—Sea como sea, luce perfecto en ti. —Le agradezco con una sonrisa, acaricio su mejilla. —Pero vamos, hay que explicarte cómo se juega croquet. Mira se juega entre 2, 4,6 u 8 jugadores...—Me explica paso por paso, mueve sus manos junto con sus labios, empiezo a entender poco a poco.

En todo ese fragmento de tiempo puedo apreciar los hermosos ojos de Edward. Verdes como la Esmeralda con un tono azul en su pupila, su sonrisa cada vez que expresa más y más emoción por el juego... Luce tan... Dios no, no pienses de esa manera por Edward. Solo es un príncipe común que muy pronto será coronado rey.

Garrett nos avisa que es hora del juego, nos levantamos y Edward me toma de la cintura. Cuando llegamos a uno de los jardines, Edward me da un palo azul.

—Jugare contigo—Él toma un café, cuando está añitos e tomar unas pelotas llega Garret junto con Jasper, Jace y Jacob.

— ¿Una partida de puros hombres?—Edward está apunto de negarse para pasar tiempo conmigo.

—No es necesario que te quedes, creo que ya entendí muy bien como para poder jugar con las chicas. —Le aclaró el intenta decir algo pero Garrett se le cuelga de por la espalda.

—Ya escuchaste—Edward me toma la mano y deposita un beso en mis nudillos, me quedo sola por un momento. Busco a las chicas con la mirada, Rose habla con la reina, Tanya ríe junto con Lea y los chicos se fueron a jugar. Genial estoy sola. Voy a dejar el palo en su lugar cuando una mano se posiciona en mi hombro. Me volteo sorprendida, es una mujer elegante como de unos 60 años.

—Hola—Le saludó con curiosidad.

—Disculpa cariño, ¿Mo te he visto antes?—Niego con la cabeza.

—No creo, yo... Vivía en otro lado—Asiente convencida al ver mi ropa. Ella va perfectamente arreglada al igual que las demás mujeres.

— ¿El reino europeo?—Me pregunta, asiento con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Reino Europeo—Ella me sonríe, termino de dejar el palo.

—Abue...—Me quedó paralizada al escuchar esa voz, me vuelvo poco a poco. Terry está abrazando con fuerza a la señora.

—Teresa saluda a tu abuela—Me les quede viendo con la boca medió abierta, Terry me voltea a ver mal.

— ¿Abuela?

—La mamá de Aurora—Asiento como idiota. —Abue... No deberías hablar con esta gente, le gusta engatusarte hasta hacer un trato con ellos.

Frunzo mi ceño como mi padre, la señora no entiende, subo mis manos a la altura de mi pecho y suelto unos cuantos aplausos como sólo él lo hace. La señora da un paso hacia atrás, en lo que menos me lo espero llega Tanya

—Y a la de aquí le gusta hacer que te duermas.

La señora nos observa de pies a cabeza, vuelve a dar un paso atrás.

—No—Dice con un nudo en la garganta, rápidamente se le acerca el hada madrina.

—Tranquila—Trata de tranquilizarla.

— ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?—Me echa una mirada de asco, —Y tú... ¿Cómo es que...?

—Reina Linda—Edward se acerca a nosotras, con él vienen los chicos y Rose—Tranquila... Maléfica y Rumpelstiltskin continúan en la isla, al igual que Úrsula, Cruella, Ingrid y la reina Malvada. Ellos son sus hijos. ¿Recuerda mi para traer a los hijos de los villanos entre nosotros?

— ¿Te estás dando cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?—Pregunta histérica la anciana —Son sus hijos, tienen sus genes, en su sangre corre maldad—Volteo a ver a Tanya ella está con la mirada gacha, Rose está a su lado con los ojos cerrados y los chicos sólo ven a otro lado. Me vuelvo hacia ellos enfrentándolos con la mirada. — ¿No recuerdan esos días oscuros? ¿Manzanas envenenadas?—Rose abre los ojos y veo lágrimas asomándose en ellos— ¿Encantamientos para que la gente duerma?—Tanya levanta su mirada— ¿Personas que controlan animales? ¿Que intenta ponernos unos contra otros por el hechizo del espejo? ¿Que engañan a las personas?—Los chicos también vuelven la mirada hacia ella, también están dolidos, la señora me voltea a ver fijamente—Y sobre todo... Rumpelstiltskin haciendo tratos con la gente para conseguir cosas a cambio—Un escalofrío me recorre la espina dorsal. Mi mirada no se ha apartado de la señora y dudo que lo haga ahora. —Ellos nos engatusaran como lo hicieron sus padres, ella nos pedirá cosas por favores. —Niego con la cabeza, ella se ríe. — ¿Vas a negar que tu padre hacia eso?

— ¿Y usted negara que acudió a mi padre para que liberara a Aurora del sueño eterno?—Le contesto con dureza, Terry se pone adelante de su abuela yo doy un paso hacia adelante.

—Tú no le hablarás así a mi abuel...

—Tu abuela no tienen ningún derecho a hablar así de mi padre, y más porque él no está aquí para defenderse—La interrumpo, la gente se empieza a arremolinar a nuestro alrededor.

—Tu padre era un maldito traidor, que ni siquiera pudo cambiar y por eso lo mandaron a la isla.

—¿Traidor?—Asiento—Tienes razón Terry, pero eso no evitó que tu querida abuela fuera a buscar a ese "traidor" para que tu mami se pudiera despertar.—Tessa da otro paso adelante, yo doy dos pero antes que pueda hacer algo James se pone delante de mí.

—No te acerques a ella—Me dice dándome un pequeño empujó, Edward sale a mi defensa.

—Tranquilo James—Le dice tomando mi cintura.

— ¿Es enserio Edward?—Dice con burla en la cara—Los educaron sus padres, ¿Qué crees que le enseña un villano a su hijo? ¿Bondad? ¿Juego limpio? ¿Honestidad? ¿Respeto? ¿Modales?—Eso lo dice viéndome fijamente. —Le robaste a otra chica el novio. —Lo miro de manera retadora. —Me dislocaste el hombre—Se sigue con Jacob—Congelaste el agua de una de las fuentes—Jasper asiente con una mueca cínica, James se comienza a enojar—Utilizaste tu don para atacar a alguien—Le dice a Jace, ninguno de nosotros luce sorprendido. Lo utilizo para defender a Clary. —Tu saqueaste el ala de tu madre—Eso sin duda es lo más estúpido que pudo haber dicho—Y a ti solo te interesa el dinero—Okay me equivoco, eso sí lo más estúpido que ha dicho.

— ¿Seguro que quieres que nos saquemos los trapos sucios?—Le preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro. El color huye de su rostro— Eso creí.

Rose saca su espejo.

—Espejito, espejito demuéstrame quien de ellos es más gusano. —Le pone el espejo enfrente de su rostro, inmediatamente vemos como el reflejo de James aparece ahí este le avienta la mano a Rose haciendo que casi caiga. Tanya se acerca a ella justo en el momento en que los chicos salen a defender a Rose; para defender a James nadie sale,

Me suelto del agarre de Edward.

—Hablas de modales y estuviste apuntó de lastimar a una mujer, hablas de respeto cuando desde que llegamos nos lo han faltado. Hablas de bondad cuando en más de una ocasión he visto cómo tratas a los de la cocina, cuando tú madre era de ellos. ¿Juego limpio dices? Que tú hayas hachado pica pica en los trajes del equipo con el que se enfrentaron unos días antes de que llegáramos, no habla de que tú juegues limpio. —Tomo un respiro antes de continuar—Tal vez nuestros padres no nos enseñaron cómo comportarnos con la realeza, o como se supone que debe caminar una princesa. Pero si nos enseñaron algo que a ti te falta...—El levanta una de sus cejas incrédulo—A tratar al sirviente como al mismo rey—Muchas personas se quedan con la boca abierta. —Con su permiso—Les digo a todos, nos dirigimos con la cabeza en alto hacia los Reyes. —Majestades, lamentó mucho este conflicto. El día de mañana nuestro comportamiento será intachable, pero entenderán que debemos retirarnos.

—Claro. —Nos dice el rey Carlisle, noto como su barbilla tiembla.

—Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad—Sin esperar respuesta toda caminamos en silencio.

Para nuestra suerte no nos encontramos con nadie en el camino, mi cuerpo empieza a temblar, varias cosas explotan a mí alrededor. Nos acercamos al sitio en donde nos podemos sentar más cercano que tenemos. Son las blanquitas en donde comemos, me siento en la banqueta e intentó relajarme poniendo mi mano en mi cabeza... Uno... Dos... Tres, cuento en calma tratando de tranquilizarme. Cuando ya lo estoy levanto la cara y veo a todos con expresiones dolidas en el rostro, les ha dolido lo que nos han dicho y como nos han tratado.

Rose tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas, le tomó la mano en modo de consolación y ella me sonríe como agradecimiento, a mi lado se sienta Jasper y al otro Jace.

—Tenías razón—Me dice Tanya hablando de la conversación que tuvimos ayer por la noche.

— ¿De qué parte?—Le preguntó con pesar.

—Cuando dijiste que aquí solo nos veían como los hijos de los villanos, los Descendientes de ellos—Dice Jasper con los dientes apretados.

 **En mi mente viene la conversación del día de ayer.**

 _ **Trazamos las últimas partes de nuestro plan, ya tenemos casi todo.**_

 _ **Jacob se desaparecerá en una parte de la ceremonia y saldrá a buscar el control para abrir la barrera; Tanya y yo estaremos en la parte de enfrente viendo como coronan a Edward y nombran sucesor a Garrett en cuanto el hada saque la varita se la quitaremos, Rose, Jasper y Jace estarán viendo des de la parte de arriba y cuando Tanya y yo consigamos la varita bajaran con nosotros, la voz de Úrsula nos servirá para entretener a las personas, saldremos por la puerta cuidando que nadie nos siga, Jace utilizará su don para que los perros reales no nos lastimen, Tanya y Rose lanzarán un hechizo de la madre de Tanya para sellar las puertas del castillo. Jasper utilizará su don para crear monstruos de hielo por si el hechizo de la puerta falla, y después está mi parte del plan. La que todavía no está completa.**_

— _ **Bella no es malo estar aquí.**_ _ **—**_ _ **Me dice Jace, levantó la mira del mapa para verlo.**_ _ **—**_ _ **Digo, aquí hay muchas cosas que nos gustan**_ _ **—**_ _ **Le sonrió.**_

— _**¿Les gusta aquí? ¿No es cierto?**_ _ **—**_ _ **Les pregunto a todos, ellos asienten con un poco de vergüenza**_ _ **—**_ _ **Es un lugar maravilloso, repleto de magia, cosas hermosas, lo único malo... Los habitantes**_ _ **—**_ _ **Ellos levantan sus mirada curiosos.**_

— _**¿A qué te refieres?**_ _ **—**_ _ **Suelto una carcajada por la pregunta.**_

— _ **Vamos chicos, no puede ser yo sea lo única que se haya dado cuenta.**_ _ **—**_ _ **Recargo las manos en la mesa. Ellos me siguen mirando con interrogación**_ _ **—**_ _ **Ellos jamás nos verán como sus iguales, siempre seremos los hijos de los villanos. Por más cosas buenas que hagamos, siempre seremos eso para ellos.**_ _ **—**_ _ **Rosalie baja la mirada**_ _ **—**_ _ **Hay que aceptarlo, no somos princesas, ni príncipes. Solo somos los descendientes de los más temibles villanos que han existido... Y es así como todos nos ven y verán.**_

 _ **Ellos se quedan callados por un momento, Rose sale de la habitación al poco tiempo, detrás de ella salen los chicos, solo quedamos Tanya y yo. Ella se acerca lentamente a mí.**_

— _**¿Cómo va la poción?**_ _ **—**_ _ **La volteo a ver**_

— _ **Bien, ya casi está. Solo estoy afinando unos pequeños detalles.**_ _ **—**_ _ **Ella asiente.**_

— _ **Es lo mejor, sería cruel que Edward y Garrett sigan enamorados de nosotras cuando nuestros padres destruyan a los suyos.**_

— _ **Demasiado cruel**_ _ **—**_ _ **Ella se me queda viendo esperando algo, saco el libro de pociones y bajo la mirada para checar los pequeños detalles de la poción. Una lagrima de tristeza y de felicidad a la vez... Esa parte es complicada**_ **.**

—Chicos yo...—Quiero decirles algo, pero las palabras no salen de mi boca. Pestañeo y me abrazo—Lo siento mucho.

Ellos me sonríen con nostalgia, se quedan pensando un poco hasta que escuchamos voces a nuestras espaldas, una mirada de reojo dice quiénes son... Los Nice, pero ni Edward ni Garrett los acompañan. Nos miran con odio en los ojos, Emmett decide arriesgarse y se acerca a nosotros.

—Rose yo debo de ex... —Se ve interrumpido por un chasquido. Emmett gira su rostro.

— ¿Emmett?—Le dice James con petulancia, este le ignora y se gira hacia Rose.

—Creo que deberíamos de dejar de vernos por un tiempo, es lo mejor—Rose abre su boca impresionada.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso?—Emmett asiente un poco indeciso. —Entonces, creo que deberías de obedecer a tu amo e ir con él. Como buen perro faldero—Emmett abre sus ojos de la impresión pero se retira con un asentimiento de cabeza, vemos a Rose fijamente ella niega con la cabeza, estiro mi mano y ella me da la suya. Le doy un apretón de apoyo.

Nos quedamos callados por un momento, es un tenso silencio; demasiado incómodo para decir verdad.

Unos brazos me toman de los hombros dándoles un suave apretón, cierro los ojos cuando reconozco el tacto... Edward.

—Lamento los sucedido, les prometo que después de la coronación, nadie los volverá a insultar, mirar feo o si quiera a hablar a sus espaldas. Eso se los aseguro—Ay Edward, después de la coronación... Tú serás de esos que nos insulten. Ciento como se agacha a la altura de mi oído—Me tengo que ir, te veo mañana; bonita—Deposita un beso en mi mejilla. Se queda ahí unos momentos cuantos ve que no le contestare suelta un suspiro y se va.

Tanya hace una seña con la cabeza hacia atrás, una sola mirada de desagrado de Rosalie me advierte quién es.

—Enserio tienes esa ilusa idea de que Edward te convertirá en princesa... ¿No es así?—La voz de Terry suena en el lugar. —La reina Esme y el rey Carlisle nunca permitirían que Edward se casara con una villana—Jasper la mira con una ceja alzada.

—Tienes razón, Tessy—Cierro los ojos ante esa voz... Clary—Edward jamás podría convertir a una villana en la reina de Cullen's—Eso lo dice cerca de mi oído, se separa y se empieza a reír.

Escucho sus tacones alejarse, frunzo el ceño, colocó el codo en la mesa; muevo la muñeca un par de veces antes de hacer los movimientos finales. Arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha y por último movimiento al centro. Escucho los gritos en la mesa de los Nice, Rose se levanta al igual que todos los demás.

—La hija de Rumpelstiltskin no se puede permitir hacer magia gratis—Dice Jasper en voz alta y firme.

—Como villana debe de mantener su prestigio. —Jacob también me defiende.

—Se imaginan que dirían de ella si sigue así cuando Edward sea rey...—Comenta Jace con los codos recargados en la mesa. Rose y Tanya me voltean a ver, niego con la cabeza. Levanto la mano.

—Tienen razón chicos, creo que sería justo que mi magia tuviera un costo. Como la de mi papá—Los Nice están pálidos como un fantasma—Digo, soy la hija de Rumpelstiltskin. El mayor villano que ha existido, sería bueno hacer una prueba de mis poderes.

— ¿Disculpa quien...?—Intenta decir Terry pero la hago callar con un movimiento de mano.

—Ya hablaste todo lo que debiste hablar—Le aclaró—Y tenías razón, yo no podría convertir al rey de Cullen's en mi esposo, tantas reglas por seguir, tanta bondad. No, eso sería muy aburrido. Para una... —Con un movimiento de mano hago que una de las bombillas explote—Villana—Ellos salen corriendo cuando otro explota. Me giro a los chicos, traen sonrisas perversas en sus rostros. —Desearía que ya fuera mañana, tomemos la varita y larguemos de aquí. —Ellos asienten—Creo que las cosas se están volviendo divertidas—Suelto una carcajada y aplaudo, justo como mi padre... Como todos han dicho.

.

.

.

Bato todos los ingredientes en la mezcla, no tengo idea si me va a funcionar sin la lágrima, pero tengo que revertir lo que he hecho. Los chicos ya han de estar durmiendo, Tanya quería ayudarme. Pero es mejor así, tengo que hacer otras cosas aparte de la mezcla.

Hoy fue el último día del sistema Cullen tal y como lo conocemos. A partir de mañana todo será diferente, nuestros padres se alzarán y concluirán su venganza, los Reyes pagaran por lo que hicieron.

 _Edward a partir de mañana será rey ¿Estás segura que quieres que el pague?_ Una voz en mi cabeza me lo recuerda.

Dejó de batir y empiezo a recordar cada momento junto a Edward. El día que me canto delante de toda la escuela, su cabello húmedo cuando me alcanzó en la pista solo para invitarme a su casa sabiendo que yo no podía entrar a la de mi padre, su sonrisa radiante cuando me invitó a la cita, sus ojos verdes curiosos o tratando de entenderme. Sus palabras de aliento. Todo él. Pienso en que podríamos tener, los dos, hijos, una familia y de repente siente ganas de llorar... De felicidad

Su rostro inunda mi mente por un momento, en un momento sus ojos verdes son interrumpidos por unos dorados, su piel blanca como la leche se vuelve dorada h su cabello de un castaño acabado. En un instante la cara de Edward ya no está en mi mente, ahora mi padre es el que inunda la mente, por mi mente pasa el plan y lo que vendrá después de que lleguen aquí. Devastación, todos los Reyes encerrados. Serán días oscuros, Edward me odiara, me repudiara... Ahora siento ganas de llorar, de tristeza.

Una lágrima sale de mis ojos, resbala por mi ojo hasta llegar a la mezcla. Me limito rápidamente antes de que salgan, revuelvo con muchas ganas la mezclo. La colocó en los recipientes y la meto en el horno. Empiezo a limpiar sentada en uno de los estantes, muevo las cosas con mi mente.

El horno suena treinta minutos después, con un chasquido, ya todo está en su lugar y las galletas en unas cajas, una verde y otra azul. La azul ahora Edward, verde para Garrett, salgo con mi capa puesta y las cajas guardadas. Voy con la mirada en el piso cuando chocó contra algo, hace que una de las cajas se salga. Me hinco rápidamente para agarrarla, unas manos aparecen ahí.

—Lo siento—Es Miss Belle.

—No se preocupe —Contesto guardando la caja nuevamente en el bolsillo.

— ¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?—Trago fuerte.

—No podía dormir—Es verdad y es mentira.

— ¿Te sucede algo?—Niego con la cabeza, me doy de topes. Ella está ciega.

—No, nada. Solo estaba pensando en algo—Le aclaró. —Buenas noches—Intento irme, pero ella me llama.

—Sientes que una batalla se libra en tu interior, un lobo bueno y uno mal—Me quedo sin habla—No necesito ver para poder saber qué te pasa, tu aura esta tensa.

Siento que debo de mentir, ocultar lo que me está lanzado, pero por alguna extraña razón me siento cercana a Miss Belle como para ocultarle eso.

—Si, así es—Ella sonríe.

—Hace unos años, conocí a una persona que la igual que tu tenía miedo. Le dije que el decidía a que lobo quería alimentar. —Se contiene antes de continuar—Ese consejo te doy ato, escoge al lobo que más quieras alimentar. ¿Al bien o al mal?—Me muerdo el labio, no tengo respuesta para eso. —Buenas noches Bella.

—Buenas noches Miss Belle.

—Veo por dónde se va, me quedo para por un momento en mi lugar.

Pienso en las palabras que me ha dicho Miss Belle, a quien deseó alimentar. Al bien... O al mal.

Si escojo el bien eso desentonar la furia de mi padre y de una u otra manera buscará vengarse. Pero si el escojo el mal eso significará que todo tal y como está cambiara, la balanza del bien y el mal se romperán.

Pienso en las consecuencias de ambas acciones... Una es peor que la otra. Y como me ha dicho la maestra, yo decido cual escojo.

Me abrocho bien la capa y acomodo las cajas, ya he tomado una decisión, solo espero no equivocar. Camino con paso decido hacia la salida del castillo.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Ya estamos en la recta final, ya falta muy poco!

Les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero al final aquí está.

Enserio sentí muchísimas ganas de matar a demasiada gente en este capítulo, para ser exactos a Los Nice, pero también a Garrett, Emmett y un poco a Edward... ¿O sea porque no defienden a Bella, Tanya y Rose? ¿Qué les pasa?

Dejen en comentarios cual decisión creen que tomo Bella. ¿El bien o el mal? ¿A dónde creen que va?

Los quiero.

Bella Grey


	12. La coronación

**TITULO: Descendientes.**

 **AVISO: Historia basada en la película de Disney con el mismo nombre. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran autora Stephanie Meyer y de Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis.**

 **Aclaraciones: La historia es narrada por Bella, el cabello de Bella no es morado.**

 **Gracias a todos(as) por los comentarios del capítulo anterior y a quienes agregaron a favoritos.**

 **Las palabras en Cursiva son contadas por otro lado.**

 **Letras en negritas son pensamientos, en negras, subrayadas y cursivas narrado por otra persona**

 **La coronación**

— _Te lo traje es un pequeñ_ _o bocado_ _—_ _Le entrego la cajita a Edward_ _—_ _Por si e da hambre despu_ _é_ _s de la coronaci_ _ón._

— _¿Despu_ _é_ _s? No, yo creo que lo comer_ _é_ _ahora._ _—_ _Intento evitarlo pro ya se ha metido un bocado en la boca._

 _Me quedo con la boca abierta como pececito fuera del agua, el frunce el ceño saboreando el pedazo._

— _¿Chispas o nueces?_ _—_ _Intento relajarme, pero no puedo._

 _Me encojo de hombros._

— _Ambas_ _—_ _Mi voz sale como un gemido d_ _ébil._

— _Genial_ _—_ _Da otro mordisco, giro la mirada hacia otro lado. Dios si surge efecto lo m_ _á_ _s seguro es que me mande a encerrar a uno de los calabozos y me deje ah_ _í_ _durante mucho mucho tiem…—¿Quieres decirme algo o esperamos hasta que la poci_ _ó_ _n surja efecto?_ _—_ _Lo volteo a ver como si le hubieran salido tres ojos._ _É_ _l suelta una carcajada._

— _¿_ _Qué_ _?_ _¿_ _Có_ _mo lo sa_ _…_ _.?_ _¿Desde cu_ _á_ _ndo?_ _—_ _Cambio mi pregunta._ _É_ _l me sonrí_ _e de medio lado y me toma la mano._

— _Nuestra primera y_ _ú_ _nica cita._

— _Yo puedo explicarlo todo_ _—_ _Le digo poni_ _é_ _ndome nerviosa cada vez m_ _á_ _s._

— _No te preocupes, ya lo s_ _é._ _—_ _Abro los ojos._ _—_ _Estabas enamorada de m_ _í, creí_ _ste que nunca te har_ _í_ _a caso porque salir con Tessa. Y la_ _ú_ _nica manera que encontraste para que yo te hiciera caso fue una poci_ _ón de amor._

— _Exactamente eso._ _—_ _Me muerdo el labio y bajo la mirada._ _—_ _Entonces… ¿fingiste todo el tiempo?_

 _Me toma la mano y de su pantal_ _ó_ _n saca una caja de terciopelo negro, me toma con ambas manos la m_ _ía._

— _Nada fue fingido._ _—_ _Abre la caja, bajo la mirada y me encuentro con un anillo id_ _é_ _ntico al suyo, solo que m_ _á_ _s femenino._ _—_ _Yo realmente te amo._ _—_ _Me quedo sin palabras, intento decir algo pero solo logro soltar una pequeña exclamaci_ _ón sin palabras._ _—_ _Estos anillos pertenec_ _í_ _an a mis abuelos; mi madre y mi padre los ten_ _í_ _an cuando eran j_ _ó_ _venes y ahora nosotros._ _—_ _Lo volteo a ver sorprendida._

— _Eres muy amable, pero creo que es mejor que no lo utilice_ _—_ _Cierro la caja y_ _é_ _l me la da de nuevo._

— _No, es tuyo._ _—_ _Lo saca de la cajita y lo pone en el dedo._ _—_ _Ya vez, te queda perfecto._

— _Es muy hermoso Edward_ _—_ _Le digo y me lanzo a sus brazos._ _—_ _Gracias._ _—_ _Me aprieta contra_ _é_ _l muy fuerte._

— _Te amo._ _—_ _Me lo susurra al o_ _í_ _do, saco la daga y se la clavó en el est_ _ó_ _mago._ _É_ _l se separa de m_ _í_ _y me mira fijamente, le sonrió_ _y aplaudo._

— _Yo no._ _—_ _Le digo sacando la daga, esta resplandece de sangre. Le vuelvo a sonre_ _í_ _r a Edward y eso es lo que ven sus ojos antes de cerrarse para siempre._

Me despierto tocando mi pecho, este late con rapidez y haciendo que me duela el pecho. Me siento apoyándome con las palmas en la cama, tomo mi celular de la mesita de noche. Las 6:30 a.m, en dos horas quede de verme con Edward enfrente del castillo. Las chicas ya se están arreglando para el evento.

El vestido de Tanya es entallado de maga larga con una abertura en su panza, obviamente de su color favorito... Morado. El de Rose es de escote de infarto, es corto y largo; color rojo. Los zapatos de ambas con sandalias negras. Me levanto de la cama y ellas me voltean a ver, ya están peinadas, Rose con un chongo elegante en lo alto de su cabeza, Tanya una trenza tipo cola de caballo, ninguna lleva maquillaje, pero aun así se ven realmente preciosas.

—Pensé que estarías todavía en cama, te dejamos descansar un poco más. Ya sabes, para lo del plan —Asiento y camino hacia la otra habitación, una de ellas me sigue.

Me acerco a la mesa y veo que todavía sigue ahí, bien. Me giro hacia Rose, ella me sonríe.

—En el baño está tu vestido y los zapatos, espero que te guste—Asiento e intentó sonreír, fallo notoriamente.—Todo saldrá bien.

—Eso espero—Digo antes de entrar al baño.

Busco el interruptor en la pared, cuando logró presionarlo me quedo de una sola pieza. Un vestido con muchos holandés en tonos negros, grises y blancos; la parte de arriba es de color nude, a su lado hay sandalias negras con una tira de piedras. Me acerco al vestido y pasó mi mano por él; siento la tela bajo mis dedos, es muy bonita y fina. Suelto un suspiro, me acerco a la regadera y la abro no espero a que salga el alguna caliente, me quito la ropa y entro a la regadera rápidamente.

Dejó que el agua fría me dé en todo el cuerpo, es una sensación buena para mi salud mental. Me toco el cuello y noto que sigo trayendo la cadena que mi padre me dio; esta hirviendo. La desprendo de mi cuello con un solo jalón, lo levanto a la altura de mis ojos, la cadena esta roja y pulsa, el dije está completamente negro, sin una pizca de color; frunzo el ceño preguntándome por qué está así, niego con la cabeza nunca se había puesto así. ¿Será la pesadilla que tuve? ¿Quizá la angustia de que los planes no salgan como queremos? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? No tengo tiempo para esto, abro la cortina y dejó el collar en el mueble que hay cerca. En todo el tiempo que me tardo bañando no dejo de pensar en el collar, no sé porque razón sucedió eso... Pero tengo que averiguarlo sea como sea, cuando termino salgo de la regadera, me enrollo en mi bata, pisó la alfombra, me plantó frente al espejo.

Mi cabello está escurriendo, parece ser lacio aunque yo sé que no es así. Mis ojos están brillando a más no poder, cierro los ojos intentando relajarme. El ritual que ya llevo hace varios días, tomó tres respiraciones y por fin logró abrir los ojos; ya están más normales. De un solo chasquido mi cabello ya está más seco, y mi maquillaje ya está listo, en el tocador del lavabo están los perfumes. Tomo el primero sin ver la marca, lo roció por todo mi cuerpo.

Volteo la mirada hacia el vestido, tan dramático y tan hermoso, justo para la ocasión.

Colocó la ropa interior que Rose ha dejado ahí, bragas negras, sostén nude y una licra negra. Ajustó las correas de las sandalias, con un chasquido ya traigo puesto el vestido. Me vuelvo acercarla espejo, tenía pensado llevar el cabello suelto, pero eso no sería muy apropiado; lo quiero agarrado. Pienso en cada uno de los peinados que me enseñó Tanya. Escojo uno estilo Frida Kahlo,solo que las trenzas van hacia abajo y deja algunos de los mechones sueltos, suelto un aplauso y ya tengo el peinado, me aliso el vestido y salgo de baño, cuando entro al cuarto veo el reloj de la mesita 7:30, he tardado una hora en estar lista. Escucho que las chicas sueltan una exclamación de sorpresa.

—Bellas estas...

—Radiante—Termino por Rose, la voltea a ver. Ella abre la boca sorprendida.—Lo sé—Le sonrió de manera arrogante, ella asiente aún sorprendida.

—Pensé que nosotras te íbamos a arreglar el cabello y el maquillaje —Dice Tanya, me encojo de hombros y me acerco con elegancia al closet.

—Decidí hacerlo yo, espero que no les importe —Saco mi capa negra, la abrocho encima de mis hombros.

—Te ves muy bien, Bella—Me dice Tanya, se acerca a la mesa de noche y toma la caja en donde está la galleta de Edward, me congelo al recordar mi pesadilla.—Toma—La agarro como la garra de una máquina de juguetes y no la suelto hasta que logró meterla en el bolso de la capa.

—Espero que ya todo esté preparado—Ellas asienten tratando de sonreír.

—Con la repasada y cambios que hubo anoche todo quedó claro—Me dice Rose con voz clara.

—Bien—Me acerco a la mesa de noche y abro el cajón con un movimiento de mano, este se abre y sacó la caja del collar de Edward. Lo giro en los dedos una y otra vez, lo colocó en mi cuello y ahí lo dejo. Guardo de nuevo la caja, y cierro el cajón con magia de nuevo.

Vuelvo a entrar al cuarto en donde guardamos los objetos, veo hacia la meso y tomo los objetos que yo necesitaré, los muevo en mi mano una y otra vez viéndolos fijamente. Pasó mi mano arriba de él y lo desaparezco, lo cuelgo de una parte del vestido, solo necesitaré volver a pasar mi mano para que aparezca de nuevo. Es un encanto de invisibilidad.

Salgo de la habitación, ya han llegado los chicos, Jace ya trae puesto el abrigo de su madre, lo tiene combinada con un traje negro, camisa roja y corbata negra. Jasper va elegantemente con un traje blanco, chaleco plata, camisa blanca y corbata gris. Jacob va de traje verde botella, camisa blanca y un moño negro.

—Supongo que han utilizado un encantamiento para esconder los objetos—Les digo caminando hacia una de las ventanas, veo hacia el horizonte, el castillo de mi padre es iluminado por los rayos del sol.—Jasper.

—Encantamiento de encogimiento, Ness me ayudo con eso al igual que a Jacob en lo suyo—Asiento sin voltear a verlos.

—Jacob—Él se aclara la garganta

—Un encantamiento Glamour, las personas pensaran que es un reloj de bolsillo—Me giro hacia él, saca la caracola.

—Bien—Les digo caminando hacia el centro de la habitación.—Esta es la oportunidad que han estado esperando nuestros padres—Ellos asienten acercándose.—No nos podemos permitir fallar, así que las reglas son sencillas—Bajo la mirada hacia un lado —No vayan por lo seguro—La muevo al otro lado—El corazón no nos sirve aquí—Y por último subo la mirada y pa la pasó por cada uno de ellos—Lo más importante, no fallen—Ellos asienten con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ellos creen que los ayudaremos a escapar.—Dice Rose con una sonrisa traviesa, le sonrió de igual manera.

—Claro que lo haremos, pero a nuestra manera—Suenan las trompetas reales—Es hora.

Salgo de la habitación con los chicos detrás de mí, camino en silencio. Nuestras pisadas no producen sonido alguno, somos gatos al momento de caminar.

Veo a los lados y noto que ya casi no hay nadie, solo la gente que se atrasó, la cual nos mira sorprendida, sonrió con arrogancia al imaginar sus pensamientos. Esto es tan... Poco usual, y a la vez tan común. Poco usual porque somos hijos de los villanos, y tan común porque somos unos adolescentes que van camino a la coronación de alguien importante. Como pueden darse cuenta el único problema son nuestros padres.

Cuando nos encontramos a fuera del castillo esperamos con ansias la llegada del carruaje de Edward. Nos miramos unos a otros compartiendo los mismos sentimientos. Estamos realmente tensos, nerviosos y , por alguna extraña manera; ansiosos porque llegue el momento.

—Todo saldrá bien—Les susurro tratando de calmarlos, no logro mucho. Pero lo poco que sirvió hace que el ambiente se suavice un poco, estoy apunto de abrir la boca de nuevo para hablar, cuando las trompetas suenan anunciando la llegada del carruaje. Este está siendo empujado por caballos blancos, los colores típicos del reino de La Bestia cubren todas las decoraciones, desde las rosas azul cielo y algunas en amarillo, predomina el azul, por dios hasta Edward va en azul.

Lleva un traje azul rey en metálico con corbata negra, luce realmente... Bien. Le sonrió y levanto una de mis manos agitándola, me devuelve el saludo bajándose del carruaje. Volteo a ver a los chicos.

—El show a empezado—Asienten disimuladamente, camino hacia Edward. Él me recibe en sus brazos y me levantan dando una vuelta en el aire.

Río con él, me deposita en el suelo y da un beso en mi frente. **Ya se acostumbro a mis desplantes.**

—Amor, te ves...—Se hace un poco hacia atrás para verme bien, me muerdo el labio cuando vuelve a mis ojos—Simplemente hermosa —Bajo la mirada por sus palabras.

—Gracias, Edward—Susurro, él me levanta el mentón y delinea con su dedo mis labios.

—Ansío el día que me dejes besarte—Sus palabras me hacen tensarme, ese día nunca llegará.

—Solo dame tiempo—Él asiente, me toma del brazo, juntos caminos al carruaje. Me ayuda a subir, me sonríe notando que casi me caigo con una de las decoraciones. Niego con la cabeza mirándolo fijamente, él sube y se sienta a mi lado.

Toma mi mano entre las suyas; hay varias cámaras al rededor; las cuales no había notado.

—Se está transmitiendo en todas las partes—Me dice notando mi cara de confusión.

—¿Todas partes?—Pregunto viendo las cámaras con curiosidad.

—Hasta en la isla—Lo volteo a ver sorprendida, en la isla no nos permitían ver la tele porque no había cable—Mande a poner internet, cable, y telefonía en la Isla. Es una sorpresa que te tenía preparada, así podrás hablar con tu papá las veces que quieras.

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que la coronación la verán en la isla... La vera mi padre?—Él asiente con una sonrisa en el rostro, hago un intento de sonrisa que más bien sale como una mueca de horror—Genial.

 _ **¿Qué fue todo eso?**_

 _ **¿Porque MI hija está con el hijo de Esme y Carlisle?**_

 _ **Y porque él chico la alza en brazos puedo decir que son más que simples amigos, será que... ¿Isabella se enamoró de él?**_

 _ **No no creo que haya sido eso, cuando tuve mi racha de bueno aprendí que en las coronaciones solo las personas más cercanas a los Reyes y príncipes (A los que pertenecía el reino) podían estar al frente, así que o Isabella es muy amiga del hijo de Carlisle o es que ya sabe la verdad (Cosa que realmente dudo)**_

Ahí queda nuestra conversación, puedo sentir la mirada de Edward sobre todo el tiempo. Lo miro de reojo, de momento se cuelgue a saludar a todos los ciudadanos; ellos lo vitorean y gritan su nombre. Vuelvo la mirada hacia uno de los extremos, la gente me saluda; no les importa quién soy me saludan y no entiendo eso. Vuelvo la mirada hacia enfrente, ya va siendo momento en que le entregue su "obsequio" lo saco del bolsillo de la capa, hago un carraspeo de garganta para que me voltee a ver.

—Te lo traje es un pequeño bocado—Le entrego la cajita a Edward— Por si te da hambre después de la coronación.

Mira la caja con una ceja alzada y niega con la cabeza divertido, abre la caja y mira la galleta.

—¿Después? No, yo creo que lo comeré ahora. Se ve realmente apetitosa.—Intento evitarlo pero ya se ha metido un bocado en la boca.

Me quedo con la boca abierta como pececito fuera del agua, el frunce el ceño saboreando el pedazo. Hace un gesto de desconcierto, me mira a ver y su rostro no revela ninguna emoción, me tenso... El efecto ya ha de haber pasado.

—¿Chispas o nueces?—Intento relajarme, pero no puedo.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Ambas— Mi voz sale como un gemido débil, siento mi cuerpo frío como el hielo. **Esto está tomando el rumbo de mi sueño.**

—Genial— Da otro mordisco, giro la mirada hacia otro lado. Dios si surge efecto lo más seguro es que me mande a encerrar a uno de los calabozos y me deje ahí durante mucho mucho tiem…—¿Quieres decirme algo o esperamos hasta que la poción surja efecto?—Lo volteo a ver como si le hubieran salido tres ojos. Él suelta una carcajada.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sa….? ¿Desde cuándo?—Cambio mi pregunta. Él me sonríe de medio lado y me toma la mano.

—Nuestra primera y única cita.

—Yo puedo explicarlo todo—Le digo poniéndome nerviosa cada vez más.

—No te preocupes, ya lo sé.—Abro los ojos.— Estabas enamorada de mí, creíste que nunca te haría caso porque salía con Tessa. Y la única manera que encontraste para que yo te hiciera caso fue una poción de amor.

—Exactamente eso.—Me muerdo el labio y bajo la mirada.—Entonces… ¿fingiste todo este tiempo?

Me toma la mano y de su pantalón saca una caja de terciopelo negro, me toma con ambas manos la mía.

—Nada fue fingido.—Abre la caja, bajo la mirada y me encuentro con un anillo idéntico al suyo, solo que más femenino.— Yo realmente te amo.—Me quedo sin palabras, intento decir algo pero solo logro soltar una pequeña exclamación sin palabras.— Estos anillos pertenecían a mis abuelos; mi madre y mi padre los tenían cuando eran jóvenes y ahora nosotros.—Lo volteo a ver sorprendida.

—Eres muy amable, pero creo que es mejor que no lo utilice—Cierro la caja y él me la da de nuevo.

—No, es tuyo.— Lo saca de la cajita y lo pone en el dedo.—Ya vez, te queda perfecto. Tenía miedo de que no te quedará, sinceramente no sabía que iba a hacer si no lo hacía.

—Es muy hermoso Edward—Le digo y me lanzo a sus brazos.—Gracias.—Me aprieta contra él muy fuerte.

—Te amo.—Esas palabras me destruyen por completo, ahora sé que mis acciones traerán más repercusiones de las que creía.

—Lo siento mucho, Edward—Susurro por lo bajo tratando que él no me escuche, al no tensarse se que no lo ha hecho.

 _ **No, no, no. Esto no puede ser real, ella realmente lo ama.**_

 _ **Conozco realmente ese sentimiento como para saber que la puede cegar de su cometido, yo mismo he mirado como ella lo mira a él, a mí me han mirado como él la mira a ella. Ambos se aman y eso es algo que no permitiré. Me levanto de mi lugar y camino hacia la mesita de noche, tomo la daga entre mis manos. La giro y la miro con decisión, ella resplandece su nombre: Isabella...**_

 _ **Si ella no toma la decisión correcta me veré obligado a manejarla desde aquí.**_

 _ **Miro a la pantalla, ya ha llegado a donde será la coronación, él niño de Carlisle la ayuda a bajarse y ella le sonríe con tristeza; conozco demasiado a mi hija para saber que está dudando de su meta.**_

—Rey Carlisle, lamentó mucho lo que sucedió ayer. No era mi intención—Por la mirada del rey sé que me ha creido el arrepentimiento en la mirada.

—No te preocupes Bella, mi hijo hablo conmigo y me explico todo. Le dije que todo estaría bien—Se que no fue así, pero no soy quién para reclamarle nada.

—Y también dijiste que las decisiones que toma un rey tienen un motivo—Le replica Edward ahora calmar la tensión en el lugar.

—¿Enserio dije eso?—La reina le da un puntapié —Que sabio de mi parte haberlo dicho.

—Si querido—La reina toma la rienda de la conversación—Es hora de que pasemos a nuestros lugares.—Edward me toma de la mano cuando sus padres se van.

—Después de la coronación te tengo una sorpresa. —Deposita un beso en mis nudillos.—Carlos te llevará a tu sitio, nos veremos pronto—Asiento sin decir nada. —Deséame suerte—Me muerdo el labio.

—No la necesitas— **La tendrás Edward, tendrás esa suerte.** Pienso , me giro y veo al tal Carlos sonreírme, le devuelvo la sonrisa.

—No olvides que me gustan tus ojos—Escucho que dice Edward, mi sonrisa se hace más grande. Eso es lo que dijo en la entrevista cuando le preguntaron que era lo que pensaba de mi.

—Sígame señorita—Carlos me da su brazo, lo tomo con firmeza. Ambos caminamos rodeando el castillo, tengo que entrar por otra puerta no por donde entrará Edward.

Es una de las puertas laterales, me guía a mi lugar, es hasta adelante a lado de Tanya, ella me sonríe con nostalgia, se la devuelvo.

—Gracias Carlos—Le digo soltándome de su brazo, hago aparecer unos diez dólares, se los tiendo. Él se queda sorprendido—Por tu servicio.

—M..u..muchas gracias señorita—Toma el dinero con manos tiemblantes, le hago un gesto ahora que se vaya. Me giro hacia el palco, los chicos ya están en su posición. Asiento con la cabeza, ellos imitan mi gesto, apartó la mirada viendo a mi alrededor, Miss Belle va de amarillo, a su lado está el hada madrina, la está ayudando a colocarse en el lugar debido, junto al rey y a su hermana. La reina la toma del brazo sonriendo, el Hada se acerca al pedestal quita una tela de seda; es la varita... Levanto una de mis cejas y vuelvo la mirada hacia Tanya. Ella asiente, él plan es que ella arrebate la varita cuando estén nombrando a Garret príncipe.

Suenan las trompetas reales, tomos se levantan de sus asientos, hacemos lo mismo, giramos el cuerpo. Va entrenado Edward y detrás de él viene Garret, los soldados hacen una reverencia con los dos cuando pasan a su lado.

Cuando era niña mi padre me explico que en las ceremonias de coronación se avista vea que cuando el próximo rey este a tu altura des una pequeña reverencia. Yo se los explique a los chicos ha una semana, así que no tiene que ser tan difícil seguirlo.

 _ **Sonrió con malicia cuando sigue los protocolos que le enseñe cuando era solo una niña, siempre ha hecho lo debido y correcto.**_

 _ **Así que espero; por su bien, por el de sus amigos y por el del hijo de Carlisle; que esta vez haga lo que he dicho, las pantallas la enfocan cuando el chico pasa a su lado, puedo ver una mirada cómplice de él hacia ella... Pero ella no se la devuelve. El hada madrina da unos golpecitos con la varita en el pedestal. Alcanzó a ver un intercambio de miradas entre Tanya y Bella.**_

 _ **El hada da su discurso de siempre haciendo el bendito ritual de coronación la cuando está apunto de lanzar el hechizo del reinado eterno una mano blanca le quita la varita, sonrió y aplaudo.**_

—Por el poder que me concede ser el ser más mágico de todo el lugar—Muchos individuos me voltean a ver—Te nombro a ti Edward Anthony De Cullen Masen, el rey legítimo de nuestro reino... Cullen's.—Da un golpe en cada uno de los hombros de Edward—Alabado sea nuestro re...—Cuando está apunto de soltar un encantamiento la varita es arrebatada de su mano, todo el mundo suelta una exclamación, volteó hacia arriba, los chicos salen corriendo. Niego con la cabeza Tanya a adelantado las cosas, volteo a verla y veo que ella también tiene los ojos abiertos de par en par y niega con la cabeza, vuelvo la mirada...

Clary sostiene la varita hacia su madre.

—Nunca quisiste hacerme hermosa—Le dice con rabia—Yo lo tendré que hacer.—Se prepara para lanzar el hechizo.—bibidi babidi bú—Un relámpago sale volando de la varita, Clary no puede manejar la fuerza de la vara y esta hace que se descontrole. Edward corre hacia mí , me cubre con su cuerpo. Garret hace lo mismo con Tanya, busco a Tanya de reojo, ella asiente. Seré yo quien consiga la varita.

Por un espacio que deja Edward salgo al enfrentamiento con Clary.

—Bella cuidado—Escucho la voz de la reina, ella es la que debería de tener cuidado.

Con un simple empujón logró hacer que Clary suelte la varita, la tomo con rapidez. Ella me mira con pánico y sale corriendo hacia su madre, giro y veo a todos mirarme con pánico en el rostro, muchos están completamente blancos.

—Bella...—Intenta decir Edward, lo apunto con la varita, él sube las manos en modo de defensa.

—Aléjate—Escucho las pisadas de los demás chicos, Tanya logra quitar a Garret y se pone a mi altura, miro a Edward mientras quito el encantamiento de la daga, escucho la sorpresa de todos los presentes. Subo la daga a la altura de la vara. Apunto a Edward con ambas.

— Baja eso, se que no eres malvada.

—¿Como puedes estar tan seguro de eso?—Le grito a la cara mientras sostengo en una mano la daga de mi padre y con la otra la varita del Hada Azul.

—Solo lo sé.—Me mira directamente a los ojos, hay algo en su mirada, empiezo a bajar la varita. Hasta que un estruendo nos hace sacudir a todos de nuevo. Uno de seguridad entra.

—Se rompió la barrera.

Volteo a ver a los chicos, sus miradas demuestran terror... Nuestros padres.

Vuelvo la mirada hacia él y niego con la cabeza, bajo por completo ambas cosas.

—Ya es tarde Edward, no puedes garantizar que estaremos a salvo. No con ellos utilizando su magia—Camino hacia los chicos—Por qué aunque a Jace estar con su perro lo hace feliz, Jacob comer pizza después del partido lo hace feliz, a Jasper pasar tiempo con sus tías lo hace feliz, Rose que se divierte aprendiendo cosas nuevas todos los días, a Tanya que le fascina ayudar a los demás con su estilo. —Me giro hacia él—Y a mí que tú eres la cosa que más feliz me ha hecho en esta vida—Escucho el murmullo de todos los presentes—Porque te amo Edward, amo estar contigo. Amo estar aquí, amo las cosas tal y como están. Y aunque los seis queramos la paz, no es lo que debemos hacer. Nosotros...

—Son unos idiotas—Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, giro la mirada hacia la entrada del castillo. Cruella de Vil esta parada negando con la cabeza, camina .—¿Escuchaste eso Maléfica? A tu nena le gusta ayudar a las personas.

Maléfica aparece detrás de uno de los pilares.

—Pero no debo de sentir tanta vergüenza como la que siente Ursula... Comer pizza y divertirse con los niños de los buenos, que mal gusto—De otro pedestal aparece Ursula, escucho como Jacob traga fuerte.

—Creo que las únicas que no sentimos vergüenza somos nosotras.—La voz de la Reina Malvada llena el lugar, atraviesa las puertas con naturalidad y con eleganci.—Mi hija disfruta aprendiendo cosas nuevas, yo le puedo enseñar.

—Y el mío adora pasar tiempo en familia. Bueno pues ya estoy aquí.—A Ingrid la identificamos rápido, el pasillo de dónde viene se empieza a congelar. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, solo falta mi padre.

—Utilízala por primera vez Bella, tu padre dijo que esa sería la manera de invocarlo—Bajo la mirada hacia la daga. La subo hacia mi vista.

—Rumpelstiltskin, por el poder que me concede esta daga yo te ordeno que te aparezcas. —Una nube verde cubre el sitio delante de las reinas, esperamos con inquietud para que se quite. La nube se va desvaneciendo, enfocó la mirada bien, no hay nada.

Escucho unos aplausos detrás de mí, todos volteamos asustados, él está ahí. Acostado en el pedestal de la varita.

—¿Yo me debo de sentir decepcionado de que mi única hija se haya enamorado?—Aplaude incorporándose , niega con la cabeza—No, no tengo porque. El amor no es impedimento para esto—Muchos gritos de terror se escuchan por todo el lugar, en su mano sostiene.—Tu daga querida hija, no quiero verme en la necesidad de usarla.—La deja en el pedestal.—Sabemos que si te utilizo contra todo el reino, tú ganarías. Así que... Dame mi daga y la vara—Bajo la mirada hacia la daga y la vara, la levanto de nuevo hacia él. Luce impaciente. Chasquea sus dedos, suelto un suspiro. Me acerco y le doy ambas cosas, escucho la exclamación de Edward y de los Reyes.—Aparte de que no creo que siguieras enamorada de él cuando te dijera quien es.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Él levanta su mirada hacia mí con burla.

—¿Qué no te lo han dicho?

—¿Decirme que?—Pregunto curiosa, me acerco más.

—Rumple, no—La voz de Miss Belle hace detener a mi papá.—No lo hagas, te lo suplico.

—Tienes razón querida—De su chaleco saca una pequeña luz—Tu mereces ver cómo sufre al saber la verdad.—Suelta la luz y esta sale disparada hacia Miss Belle, entra por sus ojos haciendo que ella parpadee, ha recuperado la vista. En otro momento la felicitaría pero ahora no es el caso¡ quiero saber qué verdad

—¿De qué verdad estás hablando?—Le preguntó de nuevo a mi padre.—No te quedes callado, solo dilo.

Él me sonríe con arrogancia.

—Desde que eras una niña me preguntaste sobre tu madre, yo nunca te dije el nombre.

—Dijiste que me había abandonado, eso fue todo—Él asiente y suelta una risita.

—Querida, déjame presentarte a tu madre...—Me tiende la mano, yo la miro con desconfianza pero la terminó aceptando.—Isabella Gold, esta es tu madre. Belle Masen—Mi corazón se detiene cuando escucho ese nombre.— A tu hermano Garret Masen—Volteo la mirada hacia Garret, el mira hacia otro lado. Niego con la cabeza, si el es mi hermano, los Reyes Carlisle y Esme son mis tíos.

—Eso quiere decir que...—Volteo a ver a Edward, él está igual que yo —Me enamore de mi primo.—Mi padre asiente con una sonrisa en el rostro, le alegra ver mi dolor.

Siento una presión en el pecho, los ojos me pican de las ganas que tengo de llorar, mis manos tiemblan de furia, y mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos. Giro la mirada hacia mi... Madre. Su semblante de dolor inunda mi mente, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas me hacen tomar una decisión.

En esa decisión está mi destino escrito.

* * *

Eso ha sido todo.

!Ya falta cada vez menos! Unos dos capitulos y esto acaba.

Dios...

¿Como vieron que Edward y Bella si son primos? Y Bella que ya acepto sus sentimientos, eso si es mala suerte

Espero les haya gustado, dejen en sus comentarios quejas y sugerencias.


	13. La balanza del Bien y el Mal

**TITULO: Descendientes.**

 **AVISO: Historia basada en la pel** **í** **cula de Disney con el mismo nombre. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran autora Stephanie Meyer y de Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis.**

 **Aclaraciones: La historia es narrada por Bella, el cabello de Bella no es morado.**

 **Gracias a todos(as) por los comentarios del cap** **í** **tulo anterior y a quienes agregaron a favoritos**

 **Hope11: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, enserio siempre busco cosas de otras historias y hago como un conjunto de todas las demás que he leído. El hechizo glamour es sacado de Cazadores de Sombras.**

 **RoxySanchez: Tendrás que leer para descubrirlo,**

 **Sofitkm: Es genial que te haya gustado el casi tipo, gracias por leer.**

 **saraygarcia08: Si con el otro sentiste ganas de llorar, espera a leer este.**

 **AraVM: Lamento decir que no es así, si son primos.**

 **danielamelo: Gracias por seguirme en Facebook y por aquí.**

 **El tiempo de responder a los Reviews ha terminado. Ahora sí con el capítulo.**

 **Capitulo final:**

 **La balanza del Bien y el Mal.**

Sigo mirando al piso, lo único que se escucha en la sala son las respiraciones de la gente,siento una mano tocando mi hombro. Volteo a ver al dueño de la mano, es mi padre.

Su semblante es de compasión, pero sus ojos me demuestran burla. Niego con la cabeza una y otra vez, quitó su mano de mi hombro con asco. Él frunce levemente el ceño.

—No vengas con que te duele saber lo que me ha pasado. —El hace un gesto de ofendido—Tu no sientes compasión por mi, no quieras hacerme creer que me comprendes.—Niego con la cabeza sonriendo—Por qué no es así—Me giro hacia los chicos, ellos se ponen en la posición en que les dije.

—¿Será el A o el B?—Me pregunta Jasper, sonríe con arrogancia, mi mano se dirige a la parte trasera del vestido; tomo lo que busco con cuidado

—La que siempre debió ser—Le aclaró, él asiente y le hace las señales a los chicos. Me giro hacia mi padre aún con la mano en la espalda.—Hemos seguido tus órdenes al pie de la letra. —Le digo con una sonrisa, que comience el juego.

—Lo primero que conseguimos fue la voz de mi madre —Me pongo a la altura de mi padre para ver cómo Jacob le pone la cadena con la caracola alrededor del cuello.

—Lo segundo fue la Urna—Jasper saca la urna, se la tiende a sus madre quien la toma en brazos; escucho un pequeño grito de las hermanas Arendelle.

—Y justo a la mitad le tocó el turno al libro de hechizos de mi madre, de la cual quiero utilizar uno ahora—Se vuelve hacia algunos invitados, les lanza el hechizo con el que quedamos ayer.

—El abrigo de mi madre fue el cuarto artículo que conseguimos —Jace se lo quita y se lo pone a Cruella, esta le sonríe con suficiencia. Se lo abrocha y pasa sus manos por el.

—Bella me enseñó a hacer magia—Rose se acerca a otro lado y lanza otro hechizo a los presentes.

Edward me ha estado viendo todo ese tiempo con la boca abierta, niego con la cabeza y trago fuerte.

—Yo conseguí la daga, justo ayer en la noche—Mi padre sonríe. Rodeo el pedestal acariciando ambas dagas con la mano.—Fue un hechizo de sangre. Padre, pensé que Maléfica era la de ese tipo de hechizos. —Tomo mi daga y la suya una en cada mano.

—Soy fanatico de algunos de esos hechizos —Muevo las dagas en mi manos, da un paso hacia adelante y yo uno hacia atrás—Isabella, dame las dagas.

Suelto una risa muy parecida a la suya, se retuerce en su lugar, volteo a ver sobre mi hombre. Los Reyes se toman de las manos, a su lado Miss Belle está siendo tranquilizada por Garrett. Vuelvo la mirada hacia mi padre.

—¿Tienes miedo?—Le digo levantando su daga.—No debes de temer, al menos no de esta—Rompo la daga, escucho los gritos de todos incluyéndolo. Le aviento los pedazos, él se agacha a recogerlos.

—¿Qué es lo que haz hecho?—Me grita, su cara se llena de furia. Se levanta y con una mano sube su mano a la altura de mi cuello. Empiezo a sentir la presión de la fuerza ahí, lo miro con los ojos dilatados, subo mis manos a la altura de mi cuello y lo intento apretar para que la fuerza no sea tan intensa, de nada sirve.

—Rumpelstiltskin —Escucho que ladra Edward, veo como se lanza a mi padre con espada en mano, mi padre se desconcierta y vuelve su mirada hacia Edward, haciendo que la presión en mi cuello disminuya, saca a Edward volando. Su madre suelta un grito, su tía un gemido y yo un jadeo. Intentó correr hacia Edward pero mi padre levanta una de sus manos.

—¿Porque demonios lo hiciste? —Me quedo callada.—Maléfica.—Llama a la madre de mi amiga, de reojo veo como alza el centro hacia uno de los grupos de personas que han protegido Rose y Tanya, mi padre me mira de manera desafiante. Enderezó la espalda y levanto la cabeza.

—Hazlo—Digo seriamente.

—Ves te lo dije Edward.—Escucho el grito de Terry, lanzó una mirada hacia dónde está, ella se queda blanca al verlo.

—Si así lo quieres—Dice mi padre, hace la señal y Maléfica lanza el hechizo. El destello verde choca contra la pared invisible que forma el hechizo.—Regina—La reina malvada se queda en su sitio y niega con la cabeza. Mi padre frunce el ceño—Cruella—Ella sonríe con suficiencia y se acerca a los perros reales. Intenta utilizar su hechizo con ellos, por supuesto falla por completo. Se gira hacia mi padre y niega con la cabeza molesta—Ingrid, Ursula—Ambas se voltean a ver entre sí, Ursula da un paso hacia adelante.

—Hija...—Se queda como estatua y gira la cabeza solo un poco para ver su padre.—No lo hagas.

—¿Por qué debería de hacerte caso? Hace muchos años tú me convertiste en esto—Él niega con la cabeza.

—Yo te quite la voz, pero nunca te convertí en la villana que tú quisiste ser.—Ella se queda tiesa por sus palabras—Puedes cambiar eso hija, por favor. Piensa en Jacob.—Ursula voltea a ver a su hijo, los ojos se le inundan de lagrimas, su padre se acerca a Jacob y toma su mano; ambos se acercan a ella temiendo si reacción.

Ella se queda de una sola pieza cuando Jacob le toma la mano y la pone encima de la de su padre. Ahí es cuando todo sucede, Ursula sale a abrazar a su padre, ambos lloran mientras Jacob ve con una sonrisa en la cara, se gira hacia mí y me sonríe.

—Ingrid—La reina Helada vuelve la mirada hacia mi padre y después a la escena que ha presenciado. Jasper se acerca por atrás para ver la reacción de su madre, levanta una de sus manos, Elsa y Anna dan un paso hacia adelante, Ingrid niega con la cabeza y baja la mano.

—No puedo.

—¿Qué?—Pregunta mi padre sorprendido por la reacción de Ingrid.

—Si hago lo que tú quieres, nunca podría tener la familia que siempre he deseado—Niega con la cabeza—No puedo destruir a la familia que mi hijo ama.

Muchos se quedan con la boca abierta y sueltan una exclamación.

—¿Es enserio?—Pregunta mi padre—Después de todo lo que nos ha costado llegar hasta aquí.—Me toma del brazo y me gira hacia él—Mira lo que han hecho tus amigos, traicionado a sus madres. A quienes los cuidaron cuando eran pequeños, e indefensos. Cuando ninguno de sus padres los quiso —Levanto la mirada para verlo directamente a los ojos—Espero que tú no hayas hecho eso. Te recuerdo que yo te crié, cuide de ti cuando ella...—Señala a la tía de Edward.—No quiso saber nada de ti, ni siquiera si estabas bien, o si habías nacido con alguna deficiencia.—Miro fijamente a Miss Belle, de alguna manera mi padre tiene razón, ella no me quiso... Pero si quiso a Garrett, solo porque él no tenía magia.

—No voy a traicionar a mi padre.—Digo mirándola fijamente, ella abre su boca. No alcanza decir nada cuando me giro a mi padre de nuevo—Tienes razón, ella no me quiso, no se preocupe por mi salud...—Bajo la mirada—En cambio tú sí, por mi bien, por si me faltaba algo. —Vuelvo a subir la mirada—Te preocupaste por tu boleto de liberación de la isla, sabias que si algo me pasaba. Tú no podrías nunca salir de ahí, me convertiste en tu perfecta arma.—Él frunce su ceño—Sabias que ninguno de los hijos de ellas podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte para aceptar el rechazo de los habitantes de Cullen's, que se encariñarían rápidamente. Necesitabas a alguien que ya fuera lo que es el rechazo y la negación, por eso siempre me rechazaste cuando era niña. Cada uno de tus desplantes, cada clase de defensa, cada insulto hacia todo lo que hacía. Solo era preparación—Respiro una bocanada de aire muy fuerte antes de contestar. —No traicionaré a mi padre, traicionaré al hombre que...—Hago una mueca.—Me ayudó a mi formación.—Saco la verdadera daga, él abre mucho sus ojos.

—Tu...—Esta apunto de soltar uno de sus insultos cuando alzo una de mis manos para que guarde silencio.

—¿Te mentí? ¿Te traicione? Si, si lo hice ¿Y sabes que?—Él niega con la cabeza.—No me arrepiento de nada—Eso lo hace enojar, levanta una de sus manos. Estoy preparada para cuando intente ahorcarme. Nunca sucede.

La habitación se llena de gritos de espanto.

—¡Reina Esme!—Grita el hada madrina, me giro rápidamente y veo a la reina retorciéndose de dolor. Carlisle intenta calmar su dolor con palabras de aliento, no funciona.

Volteo a ver a mi padre, empezando a retroceder, puedo notar que Edward se mueve al mismo tiempo a que yo.

—Dame la daga, o lo parto el cuello—Niego con la cabeza; me levanto la falda del vestido.

—Si la quieres, ven por ella—Doy media vuelta y hecho a correr, escucho las pisadas de todos los chicos a mis espaldas (Rose, Tanya, Jace, Jacob, Jasper, y creo que Edward y Garrett).

Con un movimiento de mano abro las puertas del castillo, los guardias al verme correr y ver la multitud que llevo de tras se hacen a un lado aventándose entre sí.

Corro sin voltear a ver si mi padre viene detrás de mí. Porque sé que es así, quizá no corriendo. Pero lo hace, ha de tener una leve idea de adónde voy. Detengo el paso cuando llegó a la división de los caminos, cada uno de ellos lleva a un castillo diferente; levanto la mirada... El castillo Cullen. Miro fijamente mi destino, y hecho a correr de nuevo.

Cuando era niña mi padre me contó que en uno de los muchos castillos que había en el reino había una celda especial para él; para que su magia no pudiera salir de ahí. Escucho explosiones a mis espaldas, ve giro un poco y veo que en la tierra hay un pequeño agujero de donde sale un humo, Jasper está tirado en el piso se apoya en sus manos y logra ponerse de pie nuevamente, Edward y Garrett logran esquivar la siguiente explosión, a lo lejos veo a mi padre con la vara en la mano lanzando una luz verde, lo que provoca que los chicos se llenen de tierra y esta misma se les pegue al cuerpo por el sudor que corre por su frente.

Lanzó un hechizo haciendo que mi padre salga disparado hacía atrás, vuelvo a retomar el camino y aminorar la marcha. Me tropiezo con una parte del vestido, escucho la tela rasgarse; no me detengo a pensar en que me dirá Rosalie, solo lo tomo de nuevo con mis manos y empiezo a correr.

Escucho las respiraciones de cansancio de los chicos, estamos apunto de llegar a la entrada del castillo, Tanya y Rose corren hacia una de los lados laterales. Jacob, Jaspe y Jacob hacia el otro extremo. Garrett y Edward siguen el camino detrás de mí.

Las puertas se abren permitiendo que entre, corro hacia uno de los pasillos; es el que lleva hacia él área del calabozo; bajo las escaleras rápidamente cuidando de no tropezar.

Ya se me ha desecho el peinado por completo, el cabello me da en la cara, intentó quitarlo con un movimiento de cabeza, este se enreda en una de las bases de las antorchas, un mechón de pelo se queda ahí cuando me jaló para no perder tiempo. El vestido se atora en picos que hay alrededor haciendo que la tela se quede ahí atorada. Ya no escucho las pisadas de Edward o Garrett, ahora solo son ecos de las mías.

Llegó al final de las escaleras, hay tres pasillos, trato de recordar un poco las palabras de mi padre.

 _La última y única celda a la derecha._

Recuerdo y salgo corriendo a la derecha, la puerta de la celda está abierta; la abro empujando la puerta con mucha fuerza. Entró en ella con ambas dagas en mano; empiezo a observar a mi alrededor.

—Pensé que serías más inteligente—Me volteo sorprendida al escuchar la voz de mi padre. Intentó retomar mi respiración tranquila.—No creí que serías capaz de traicionarme.

—No se trata de traición, se trata de lo que es correcto y de lo que no lo es.—Él ríe de manera maniaca.

—Lo correcto era que el mal triunfará, que yo triunfara sobre todos ellos—Niego con la cabeza.

—Tu querías mover la balanza del bien y el mal a tu antojo—Caminamos en círculos.—No lo iba a permitir, no podía dejar que eso sucediera.

—¿Por qué no? Eres mi hija, se supone que deberías de hacer lo que te ordeno—Niego con la cabeza.

—No, no es así. Todo iba a hacerse como tú me dijiste, pero hace unos días recordé lo que me dijiste, "El amor concede a otros el poder de destruiste"—Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas—Entonces comprendí, tú no me amas.—Él abre sus ojos al darse cuenta que lo he descubierto.

—Amaba a tu madre, y por eso te amo a ti—Niego con la cabeza.—Al igual que ame a tu hermano cuando nació, los amo a los tres con todo el corazón.

—Deja de mentir—Digo fuertemente—Tu amabas a mi madre y a Garrett porque significaban una salvación, tu puerto seguro. Pero necesitabas esa chispa de adrenalina, esa magia en tu vida. La magia que a ti se te había negado, es cuando empezaste a dejar de amar a Garrett, él no tenía tu magia; pero era tu hijo. Cuando mamá resultó embarazada nuevamente, utilizaste el hechizo que robaste a la bruja que veía el futuro para poder ver si tu hijo tendría magia... Y así fue, y por eso me amaste. Porque tendría magia...—Bajo la mirada y la vuelvo a subir.—Tu magia. Cuando fuimos expulsados a la isla, me amaste porque te recordaba a mi madre, y comenzaste a dejar de amarme cuando empecé a fallar en cada una de las pruebas que me imponías. Lo único que mantuvo esa pequeña pizca de amor hacia mi, fue el parecido que tenía con mis madre —Éñ niega con la cabeza.

—Tu eras demasiado buena, al igual que que ella. Eras muy bondadosa de chiquita, te gustaba alimentar a los perros de la calle. Eras idéntica a ella, por eso te amaba. Pero conozco demasiado bien ese sentimiento de amor. El amor lleva a la destrucción, no podía dejar que eso te pasara a ti. Debías de dejar de sentir eso, tuve que moldearte a mi imagen y semejanza. Pero me equivoque, tú no eras lo suficientemente fuerte. —Mira a otro lado de la celda, sus palabras me han dolido más de lo que piensan—Supe que no ibas a hacer lo que yo te dije, siempre lo supe. Pero tenía esa leve esperanza. Pero tú no eras lo que yo necesitaba, ni lo que amaba—Contengo las lágrimas que quieren escurrir por mis mejillas. Asiento incapaz de responder.

—Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme— Salgo de la habitación, enfrente de mi están los Reyes Carlisle y Esme, al lado derecho está su hermana. Detrás de ellos los chicos.—Te amo, padre—Camino pasando a los Reyes.

Rose y Tanya corren a abrazarme, no les devuelvo el abrazo. Me zafo e intentó hacer una sonrisa, sale ,as como una mueca. Se ven mutuamente y me dejan andar, los chicos me tocan los hombros de manera alentadora. Llego enfrente de Edward.

-¿Porque Bella? ¿Porque?-Veo su mirada de desesperacion, está lleno de tierra por todos lados.-Tenias elección.

Niego con la cabeza con una mueca triste

-Ese es el problema Edward... No tenía Elección.—Cruzo mis brazos sobre mi pecho.—Si haz intentado hacer sentir orgulloso a tu padre, sabrás que no tenía elección—Se queda mudo, Garrett me mira con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Intenta abrazarme, doy un paso hacia atrás.—No estoy preparada... Para tener un hermano—Sus ojos se abren con tristeza, me giro sobre mis talones.—Ni una madre—La tía de Edward nave un gesto de dolor, doy un paso hacia los Reyes.—Lo que acabamos de hacer es considerado alta traición. Simplemente pido que no juzguen a Jasper, Tanya, Jace, Rosalie y Jacob. Ellos solo seguían indicaciones mías, yo merezco el castigo no ellos—Tomo un respiro fuerte—Aceptaré cualquier pena que se me sea asignada.

Los Reyes intercambian un par de miradas, la reina Esme es la que se acerca. Me ve de pies a cabeza, niega con la suya y se abraza fuertemente; siento la necesidad de llorar en sus brazos pero me contengo por completo; no hay que mostrar debilidad.

—No habrá sanción alguna, todos cometemos errores.—Dice el rey Carlisle. Eso me sorprende mucho.—Solo necesitaremos ver qué sucede con un pequeño inconveniente.—Notó que mira fijamente a Edward, su mirada se regresa a mi. Sé a que se refiere, a los sentimientos que se refieren a los sentimientos que tenemos entre nosotros; los sentimientos que se tienen dos primos.

Ahora sé que la siguiente decisión será la más complicada que he tomado en toda mi vida. No será solo la decisión del bien o el mal, esta vez está será decisión del corazón. Volteo a ver a Edward, vuelvo a tomar una decisión. Y esta vez estoy segura que es la mejor, para todos los del reino. Pero no estoy segura que lo sea para mí.

 **Y este es el final; por estas semanas estaré publicando el Epílogo, ya sé que muchas están llorando por qué es el final de esta grandiosa historia. Y créanme es más duro para, es mi bebé.**

 **Dejen sus reviews con críticas, sugerencias, a quien le gusto, a quien no, si les dolieron las palabras de Rumpelstiltskin a Bella, si es lo que esperaban, en fin.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima.**

 **BellaGreyHerondale**

—


	14. Epilogo

_TITULO: Descendientes._

 _ **AVISO: Historia basada en la pel**_ _ **í**_ _ **cula de Disney con el mismo nombre. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran autora Stephanie Meyer y de Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis.**_

 _ **Aclaraciones: La historia es narrada por Bella, el cabello de Bella no es morado.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos(as) por los comentarios del cap**_ _ **í**_ _ **tulo anterior y a quienes agregaron a favoritos**_

 _ **Si han llegado hasta este punto, quiero agradecerles de todo corazón. Esta es la primer historia que terminó, han sido momentos maravillosos al leer sus reviews y ver cada vez que agregaban a favoritos y la seguían. Gracias por estar siempre atentas de cada una de las actualizaciones, soportar cada momento que me tardaba en actualizar. Por aguantarme en general, muchas gracias. Las (os) amo, mis amores.**_

 _Wi_ _ll leave my heart at the door_

 _I won't say a word_

 _They've all been said before_

 _So why don't we just play pretend_

 _Like we're not scared of what's coming next_

 _Or scared of having nothing left_

 _Now, don't get me wrong_

 _I know there is no tomorrow_

 _All I ask is_

 _Adele, All I Ask_

 _Querido Edward:_

 _Siendo sincera no sé cómo escribir una carta para dirigirme al rey de Cullen's. No quiero cometer error algún y por eso prefiero hacerlo de la manera en la que se me fue enseñada (Aunque siendo sincera al leer lo que he escrito me doy cuenta que ya me equivoque)_

 _Escribo esta carta para comunicarte mi decisión, no sé si tendré el valor de hacerlo cara a cara. No quiero que pienses que soy una cobarde, sencillamente es difícil verte en estos momentos._

 _Tampoco quiero que te enojes a tus padres o a Garrett por no habértelo dicho, yo les he pedido que no lo hagan. No lo hicieron por miedo ha que intentarás detenerme, aunque dudo que hubieras podido hacerme cambiar de decisión._

 _Quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo que pasó; la poción de amor, el separarte de Terry, que cambiaras el sistema educativo, que te pelearas con medio reino para que pudiéramos estar, el que te pelearas con tu propio padre. Tengo un sin fin de cosas por las cuales pedir perdón._

 _Pero no me obligues a disculparme por amarte como lo hago, no me lo pidas. Eso es de lo único que no me arrepiento, ¿pero quién iba a pensar que la primera persona que me iba a hacer sentir amor por primera vez en la vida iba a ser mi primo? Ironías de la vida ¿No crees?_

 _Pero da igual. Así es como tuvieron que ser las cosas._

 _Quisiera poder decirte todo esto en la cara en vez de por una carta, pero así soy. Finjo ser quien no soy._

 _No importa cuánto mis amigos se esfuercen por decirme que soy valiente y la más fuerte de los seis; todo lo que creía era una mentira y quizá yo también soy una. Quizá solo tengo magia; pero no soy ni valiente y ni mucho menos fuerte. No sé si soy buena, o mala; por mucho tiempo creí estar segura que era mala, pero el mal no era mi camino. No te puedo decir que el bien es mi destino, no estoy segura de lo que quiero._

 _Por primera vez en mi vida escucharé a mi corazón para tomar esta decisión, y antes de dártela a conocer, quiero que cumplas tu palabra... No dejarás que nadie lastime, humille o degrine nuevamente a mis amigos, ellos son mis hermanos por decirlo de alguna manera. Es algo que me prometiste, ahora quiero que lo jures y lo cumplas... Yo a cambio te prometo algo, me iré Edward y no pienso volver, así tú podrás continuar con tu vida si ninguna interferencia de mi parte, será como si nunca hubiera existido._

 _Te amo Edward, y por eso hago eso. No te pido que entiendas mi decisión, pero si lo que me orilló a tomarla._

 _Te dejo estos dos objetos, uno por una promesa vacía y otra para cuando me necesiten; se lo podrán pedir a los chicos, ellos ya saben qué hacer para llamarme._

 _Isabella Karanlik Gold._

Dobló la hoja en un pequeño rollo, me quito el anillo que Edward me dio, lo muevo entre mis dedos con tristeza, nunca podremos ser lo que él me dijo que significaba ese anillo. Eso duele más que nada en el mundo, pero solo me queda aceptarlo y vivir con las decisiones que he tomado. Pasó el pergamino por el círculo del anillo, justo a la mitad.

Me levanto de la cama, y abro el cajón. Mi daga resplandece por el reflejo de la luz, dejó el pergamino en el tocador y la tomo con ambas manos; mis amigos se quedaran mi daga y yo la de mi padre. Les he explicado cómo me llamaran; al principio se negaron, pero no les quedó de otra al ver que no era broma, las palabras que les he dicho son las más serias que podría haber dicho antes. Rose y Tanya se han largado a llorar al darse cuenta lo que significaban mis palabras... Yo me voy, ellos se quedan.

Ningún evento se ha postergado, de hecho harán una fiesta para agradecernos que los hayamos salvado. Rose ya había hecho los vestidos para la fiesta después de que nuestros padres controlarán Cullen's; así que todas tenemos vestidos. He decidido llevar mi cabello suelto esta vez. Mi vestido es negro con brillos, los zapatos son los mismos que utilice con el otro vestido, con los que corrí para llegar a la colina; todos nos hemos dado un baño relajarte, he estado bajo el agua por más de media hora; he dejado que el agua borre todo rastro de suciedad que quedó en mi cuerpo... Creyendo ciegamente que podría borrar la de mi alma y corazón; pero es cierto lo que dicen "Cuerpo y alma son cosas completamente diferente"

Cuando logre salir y vi mi reflejo en el espejo, yo misma no me reconocí. El rostro esta demacrado con un rasguño dejado de mi pómulo;mis labio estaban casi grises. No sé si fue la devastación lo que hizo que me viera así o si fue la magia.

He escogido un maquillaje mucho más cargado que antes, mis ojos delineados con negro y mis labios de un tono vino; llevo guantes semi transparentes negros. Mis maletas ya están listas, solo es cuestión de llevarlas al lugar en donde me quedaré por la eternidad.

Saco todo lo que está dentro del cajón y lo pongo en la cama, el collar que me dio mi padre, un libro de encantamientos, la caja de el coldije de Edward... Edward, llevo mis manos a mi cuello en donde reposa; antes un pensamiento que involucrara a Edward me hubiera hecho sumamente feliz, ahora solo me embarga la tristeza y desolación.

Pienso en el día en que le di de comer esa galleta, ojalá nunca lo hubiera hecho. Así no me hubiera enamorado de él, ni él de mi. Pero ya nada se puede cambiar. Lo hecho esta hecho,

Me quito la cadena y la guardo en su cajita, no se la devolveré. Fue un regalo que me hizo, al igual que el anillo, pero es diferente. Este me lo dio sin significar compromiso, el anillo simbolizaba eso.

Tomo las tres cosas, camino hacia una de las maletas. Hago un movimiento de mano para que se abra; meto los objetos acomodándolos simétricamente. Me volteo, escucho el cierre cerrarse y la puerta del cuarto abrirse, por el sonido de las pisadas descifro que son la chicas.

No me volteo, me plantó en la mitad de la habitación y la admiro. El espejo en donde tantas veces me he visto con las chicas, los ventana les siguen de igual manera, volteo a ver las camas. Siguen como cuando llegamos, la roja, Mora y negra con blanco.

—Roja.—Rosalie

—Morada.—Tanya.

—Negra.—Yo.

Las tres soltamos una enorme carcajada. Hemos hecho lo mismo que hicimos ese día. Cada quien escogiendo una cama, me giro y puedo ver que ambas están apunto de llorar. Niego con la cabeza.

—No—Ellas se acercan y me abrazan con fuerza.—Deben de ser fuertes, seguiremos siendo las mismas chicas de siempre. Solo que que con camino distintos.

Nos separamos, las encaminó al espejo. Rose lleva un vestido de tirantes gruesos color rojo, sus tacones son dorados y sus accesorios igual. Tanya lleva un vestido morado de tirantes y tapones metálicos. Sus cabellos agarrados en chongos.

—Estas son ustedes—Tomo la mano de Rose—No vuelvas a fingir que eres estúpida, tú mi amiga... Eres una genio andante.—Ella me sonríe, tomo la de Tanya—No dejes que nadie se vuelve a burlar de ti, saca todo ese coraje que tienes y ponlos en su ligar—Junto nuestras manos—No dejen de ser como son, si quieren ser diseñadoras de moda, ganadora de un premio, científicas, reinas, o que se yo. Sean las mejores en su profesión, luchen por sus sueños; no dejen que nadie las intimide. Háganlo por mi—Rose suelta un sollozo más fuerte y se abraza de mi,

—Tu eres la más pequeña, es para que nosotros te digamos eso—Suelto una carcajada triste.

—Yo pasé por circunstancias que me hicieron crecer diez años más que ustedes—Ellas se separan de mí para verme fijamente, me encojo de hombros.—Vayan a la fiesta, quiero quedarme unos minutos más.

Ellas asienten, antes de salir del cuarto, me estrechan entre sus brazos con más fuerza de la necesaria. Saben que es la última vez que nos veremos; muerdo mi labio tratando de contener los sollozos que quieren escapar de mi boca. Ellas salen cuando ya están calmadas, veo todo a mi alrededor. De todos los cambios que he afrontado, el cuarto es lo único que se ha mantenido igual. Un sollozo sacude mi cuerpo haciendo que me doble por completo, no lloro; he decidido que ya no necesito más lágrimas en mi vida. Basta de llanto.

Me enderezó justo cuando abren la puerta, es Alice. Ella me sonríe, esto es tan similar a la primera vez que nos trajo a este cuarto, ahora me escolta hacia el salón real; a mi despedida oficial.

Creo que es justo eso, todo acaba como inicio; ella lleva un vestido lila, cuando da la vuelta parece una flor flotando en primavera. Niego con la cabeza, demasiada imaginación. Veo las maletas, chasqueo los dedos y estas desaparecen por completo, dejando un vacío. Me acerco a tomar el pergamino, se lo daré a la Reina Esme para que se lo dé a Edward. Tampoco soy lo suficientemente valiente para dárselo a él en persona.

Salgo del cuarto cerrando la puerta por última vez, Alice me sonríe con esa sonrisa radiante que caracteriza a las hadas; me hace una seña para que la siga. Camino detrás de ella en total silencio, mi mirada en el suelo, sé que no debo mostrar debilidad pero no puedo evitar hacerlo.

Llegamos a las puertas, los chicos ya están ahí. Jasper se acerca a mi corriendo y me abraza con fuerza, él es lo más cercano que tuve a un hermano en todo este tiempo¡ siempre me entendió. Sé que le duele que me vaya, pero de alguna forma es el que más lo entiende; él tampoco podría estar cerca de Alice sabiendo que es su prima. Cuando nos separamos me mira directamente a los ojos; asiento entendiendo esa mirada; _"¿Estas segura?" "Completamente"_ Siempre hemos sabido decir todo con una sola y sencilla mirada.

Hacemos por última vez la formación, Jace toma el brazo de Tanya, Rosalie el de Jacob, Jasper me ofrece el suyo. Levanto la cabeza y enderezó los hombros, la cabeza en alto y no caer.

—Como siempre—Dice Jazz con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Como ahora—Digo haciendo una sonrisa ladina.

Alice cuenta hasta tres y las puertas del salón se abren, muchos aplausos llenan el lugar . Jasper sonríe a mi lado, yo en ningún momento lo hago. Llegamos a la altura de los Reyes y de Edward, este me mira de reojo, nunca le de vuelvo la mirada. Necesito hacer esto más fácil y sé que son solo una vez que lo vea; todo se vendrá abajo.

—Estos chicos que están a mi lado no sólo mostraron valentía, también mostraron que a veces lo que se debe hacer , no es lo correcto. Se enfrentaron a los acontecimientos que marcarían su vida para siempre, se enfrentaron a sus propios padres—Alzó más más la barbilla.—Pero no fueron los únicos que mostraron que podían cambiar. Tres de las personas que considerábamos nuestros enemigos se unieron a nosotros y nos ayudaron a detener a Cruella y a Maléfica—Alice y Kate nos contaron que cuando salimos corriendo Regina, Ingrid y Ursula se enfrentaron a Maléfica y Cruella; resultando vencedoras las tres.—Demostrando que solo se necesita un incentivo para poder salir del mal; un viejo amor—Todos miran hacia Regina y Robin—Una familia rota—La mirada se dirige hacia Ursula y su padre—El amor hacia un hijo—Colocó mi mano en el hombro de Jasper, y lo miro a los ojos. Él sonríe de manera fraternal, de reojo puedo ver cómo Edward se tensa cuando le tomó la mejilla.—Estos chicos son el ejemplo de que todo puede cambiar, no podemos culpar a los hijos de los errores de los padres, ellos son inocentes. Un fuerte aplauso a los nuevos héroes de Cullen's.—Tras terminar el discurso del Rey Carlisle la habitación se llena de aplausos. Nos dan pie para que pasemos a la cena... Con nuestra familia; los chicos se tensan y me voltean a ver. Niego con la cabeza.

—Vayan con su familia chicos, ha llegado el momento—Me vuelven a abrazar fuertemente antes de irse cada quien con su familia. Me parada mirando al centro del salón; tranquilízate Isabella. Respiro una, dos, tres, cuatro, y cinco veces. Relajo los músculos y me acerco al Rey Carlisle.

—Rey Carlisle, Reina Esme. —Ellos levantan la vista de sus platos, Edward también lo hace.—¿creen que podríamos hablar en privado?—Ellos asiente, El rey Carlisle se levanta primero, mueve la silla para que salga su esposa, al momento en que la reina se levanta Edward también.—Solo con ustedes dos—Me adelanto, puedo ver el desconcierto en la mirada de Edward. Intentó comportarme lo más fría que puedo. Él rey me mira fijamente durante unos minutos.

—No tardamos Edward—Me da una señal para que camine hacia la salida del salón, camino con pasos elegantes. Los guardias abren la puerta. Salgo agradeciendo con un asentimiento. Camino hacia el despacho de la reina; entró en silencio esperándolos. Llegan minutos después, se notan ansiosos.

—¿Y bien querida de que querías hablar?—Me dice la reina, muerdo mi labio.

—Usted siempre ha dicho que hay decisiones que se toman con el corazón.—Ella asiente.—Esta vez, tome la decisión con el corazón y no con la mente. Mi decisión ha sido elegida no sólo por el bien de mi corazón, si no también por el de Edward—Bajo la mirada—He decidido irme—Ellos abren los ojos sorprendidos.

—¿Estás segura? —Pregunta él rey, asiento.

—Así es, les pediré que no se lo digan a Edward, hasta el lunes en la mañana que le den esto—Les tiendo el pergamino, al reina lo toma con manos temblorosas.—Yo siempre estaré a sus ordenes, si algún día necesitan mi ayuda no duden en pedirla. Siempre responderé a su llamado. En la carta le he dicho a Edward donde dejo la daga, y como invocarme.—Ellos asienten.

—¿Y qué pasará con tu hermano y con tu madre?—Levanto la mirada y camino hacia un estante.

—Lo mismo que pasó hace casi 17 años, ella no será mi madre; ni hoy, ni nunca. A mi hermano no lo puedo culpar de pos errores que cometieron mis padres. Pero por el momento. No quiero saber de nadie más, quiero estar sola. Quiero descubrir quién soy yo en realidad.—Bajo la mirada de nuevo—Creo que eso es todo. Hasta pronto Reyes Cullen.

Salgo del despacho con la cabeza en alto, les dije a los chicos que me iría terminando la fiesta pero no puedo seguir en la misma habitación que Garrett y esa mujer. Tampoco cerca de Edward. Camino hacia los jardines de la casa, no hay ningún guardia ahí. Con un poco de magia logró traer mi capa conmigo. Me la colocó justo cuando salgo.

Recorro uno cuantos metros, pienso en todo lo que he vivido aquí. Alegrías, enojos, y tristeza, de todo un poco. Mis ojos se humedecen al recordar mi cita con Edward, las veces que corría en la pista, el día en que salimos del castillo y viajamos a conocer las familias de los chicos, la prueba de porristas, cuando cubrí por completo las ventanas de negro, mi pequeña discusión con Edward en el pasillo, todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos estará en mi memoria eternamente.

Miro hacia atrás, las luces de la fiesta resplandecen, me imagino ahí bailando con Edward mientras todos giran a mi alrededor, a mi padre con mi madre sonriendo. Me imagino un tiempo y lugar que nunca existirá; trago fuerte.

Pienso en el sitio a donde he mandado mis cosas, espacioso, frío y cálido a la vez, un sitio en donde pude haber vivido toda mi vida. Si mi padre no hubiera hecho lo hizo, si esa mujer me hubiera querido. Bajo la mirada cuñado siento un tiro del ombligo, cuando la vuelvo a subir ya estoy ahí. El lugar está solo, soy la única persona aquí, y lo seré por toda mi vida.

Me merezco este final por todo el daño que he causado.

Como también merezco las última palabra de esta historia.

 _ **Fin**_

 **Quiero agradecerles de nuevo, díganme que pensaron de esta historia; sé que muchas de ustedes odiarán este final; y lamentó decirles que es el final definitivo. No lo cambiare.**

 **Pero estoy pensando en una segunda temporada, no se... Díganme que es lo que piensan.**

 **Como ya he dicho, les he agradecido a todas; pero en especial quiero agradecer a RoxySanchez, danielamelo94, AraVM, saraygarcia08 y a las chicas que siguieron desde Facebook, Génesis Escobar, Ana López y todas las demás...**

 **Alas que agregaron a Alerta y a Favoritos**

 **abaddon monserrat tempest** **.**

 **Allyxeo**

 **ang3lpop** **.**

 **AnnaLau2** **.**

 **antonella hale** **.**

 **AraVM** **.**

 **.7334** **.**

 **bbluelilas** **.**

 **Bella Cullen Halliwell**

 **bella-maru**

 **8**

 **Betk Grandchester**

 **betzabe cullen**

 **Brendiiita**

 **Cherryland**

 **Chiki Garcia**

 **Coriina**

 **cristinabalcazar277**

 **Cynni**

 **danielamelo94**

 **danitta20**

 **Dark Side of Everyone**

 **Dennys Pattinson-Stewart**

 **dmanrique598**

 **Eliana Quinhonez**

 **Elizabeth Everly**

 **elizabeth1485**

 **EmilyChaustre**

 **Emmipu**

 **floriponcio**

 **Fran Cullen-Swan-Hale**

 **Gal Cipriano**

 **Gatita Cullen**

 **gesykag**

 **isa Kathe**

 **Isabella-Volturi123**

 **janesita swan**

 **JELEY20**

 **jessicatatiana**

 **jovipattinson**

 **.5**

 **kristyna masen**

 **LalhizGarcia**

 **liduvina**

 **Liza de Cullen**

 **lizzy1306**

 **lolichka**

 **luavigut**

 **Lui Cullen de Whitlock**

 **Lupi RM**

 **maferpatts**

 **Marie Cullen2017**

 **86**

 **mia corvinus**

 **Miri Leyva**

 **monze urie**

 **NaNYs SANZ**

 **PattyQ** **.**

 **PAULA FOREVER** **.**

 **PoliFP13** **.**

 **roanva** **.**

 **saraygarcia08** **.**

 **shamyx** **sodroid** **.**

 **Sofitkm** **.**

 **Tsuruga**

 **Lia1412** **.**

 **vane stevens** **.**

 **yomii20** **.**

 **YosiCullen89**

 **Muchas gracias chicas.**


	15. Ascendientes Segunda Parte

**_"Ascendentes" (¿Segunda parte de Descendientes?)_**

Tic tac, tic tac.

El tiempo pasa y yo sigo aquí. Sola, siempre sola.

Tic tac, tic tac.

Mis labores son sencillas, salgo al patio y admiro la belleza del horizonte; entro al castillo,mato o canciones, hilo paja en la tuerca de mi padre, limpio el estante, limpio los pilares, hago magia para limpiar ventanas.

Tic tac, tic tac.

Debo de pensar en contratar a alguien de intendencia.

Tic tac, tic tac.

O tal vez adoptar a algún perro.

Tic tac, tic tac.

No, creo que prefiero la primera opción. No quiero encariñarme de nuevo con alguien... Conozco la sensación de ser destruida por amor. No podría pasar de nuevo por ella.

Tic tac, tic tac.

¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado? Han sido años, a lo mejor meses, creo que han pasado unas semanas, fue apenas hace unos días que pasó todo; digo, hace unas horas acabo de llegar aquí. No puede haber pasado mucho tiempo... ¿O sí?

.

.

.

 **Díganme, si les gustaría una segunda parte. Obviamente esta sería un poco más oscura que la primera, dejen comentarios con lo que piensan.**


	16. Final Alternativo

**TITULO: Descendientes.**

 **AVISO: Historia basada en la película de Disney con el mismo nombre. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran autora Stephanie Meyer y de Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis.**

 **Aclaraciones: La historia es narrada por Bella, el cabello de Bella no es morado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por apoyar la historia, y la secuela de esta misma. Espero les guste este final alternativo.**

 **FINAL ALTERNATIVO.**

— _Te lo traje es un pequeño bocado—Le entrego la cajita a Edward— Por si e da hambre después de la coronación._

— _¿Después? No, yo creo que lo comeré ahora. —Intento evitarlo pro ya se ha metido un bocado en la boca._

 _Me quedo con la boca abierta como pececito fuera del agua, el frunce el ceño saboreando el pedazo._

— _¿Chispas o nueces?—Intento relajarme, pero no puedo._

 _Me encojo de hombros._

— _Ambas— Mi voz sale como un gemido débil._

— _Genial— Da otro mordisco, giro la mirada hacia otro lado. Dios si surge efecto lo más seguro es que me mande a encerrar a uno de los calabozos y me deje ahí durante mucho mucho tiem…—¿Quieres decirme algo o esperamos hasta que la poción surja efecto?—Lo volteo a ver como si le hubieran salido tres ojos. Él suelta una carcajada._

— _¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sa….? ¿Desde cuándo?—Cambio mi pregunta. Él me sonríe de medio lado y me toma la mano._

— _Nuestra primera y única cita._

— _Yo puedo explicarlo todo—Le digo poniéndome nerviosa cada vez más._

— _No te preocupes, ya lo sé.—Abro los ojos.— Estabas enamorada de mí, creíste que nunca te haría caso porque salir con Tessa. Y la única manera que encontraste para que yo te hiciera caso fue una poción de amor._

— _Exactamente eso.—Me muerdo el labio y bajo la mirada.—Entonces… ¿fingiste todo el tiempo?_

 _Me toma la mano y de su pantalón saca una caja de terciopelo negro, me toma con ambas manos la mía._

— _Nada fue fingido.—Abre la caja, bajo la mirada y me encuentro con un anillo idéntico al suyo, solo que más femenino.— Yo realmente te amo.—Me quedo sin palabras, intento decir algo pero solo logro soltar una pequeña exclamación sin palabras.— Estos anillos pertenecían a mis abuelos; mi madre y mi padre los tenían cuando eran jóvenes y ahora nosotros.—Lo volteo a ver sorprendida._

— _Eres muy amable, pero creo que es mejor que no lo utilice—Cierro la caja y él me la da de nuevo._

— _No, es tuyo.— Lo saca de la cajita y lo pone en el dedo.—Ya vez, te queda perfecto._

— _Es muy hermoso Edward—Le digo y me lanzo a sus brazos.—Gracias.—Me aprieta contra él muy fuerte._

— _Te amo.—Me lo susurra al oído, saco la daga y se la clavó en el estómago. Él se separa de mí y me mira fijamente, le sonrió y aplaudo._

— _Yo no.—Le digo sacando la daga, esta resplandece de sangre. Le vuelvo a sonreír a Edward y eso es lo que ven sus ojos antes de cerrarse para siempre._

Me despierto tocando mi pecho, este late con rapidez y haciendo que me duela el pecho. Me siento apoyándome con las palmas en la cama, tomo mi celular de la mesita de noche. Las 6:30 a.m, en dos horas quede de verme con Edward enfrente del castillo. Las chicas ya se están arreglando para el evento.

El vestido de Tanya es entallado de maga larga con una abertura en su panza, obviamente de su color favorito... Morado. El de Rose es de escote de infarto, es corto y largo; color rojo. Los zapatos de ambas con sandalias negras. Me levanto de la cama y ellas me voltean a ver, ya están peinadas, Rose con un chongo elegante en lo alto de su cabeza, Tanya una trenza tipo cola de caballo, ninguna lleva maquillaje, pero aun así se ven realmente preciosas.

—Pensé que estarías todavía en cama, te dejamos descansar un poco más. Ya sabes, para lo del plan —Asiento y camino hacia la otra habitación, una de ellas me sigue.

Me acerco a la mesa y veo que todavía sigue ahí, bien. Me giro hacia Rose, ella me sonríe.

—En el baño está tu vestido y los zapatos, espero que te guste—Asiento e intentó sonreír, fallo notoriamente.—Todo saldrá bien.

—Eso espero—Digo antes de entrar al baño.

Busco el interruptor en la pared, cuando logró presionarlo me quedo de una sola pieza. Un vestido con muchos holandés en tonos negros, grises y blancos; la parte de arriba es de color nude, a su lado hay sandalias negras con una tira de piedras. Me acerco al vestido y pasó mi mano por él; siento la tela bajo mis dedos, es muy bonita y fina. Suelto un suspiro, me acerco a la regadera y la abro no espero a que salga el alguna caliente, me quito la ropa y entro a la regadera rápidamente.

Dejó que el agua fría me dé en todo el cuerpo, es una sensación buena para mi salud mental. Me toco el cuello y noto que sigo trayendo la cadena que mi padre me dio; esta hirviendo. La desprendo de mi cuello con un solo jalón, lo levanto a la altura de mis ojos, la cadena esta roja y pulsa, el dije está completamente negro, sin una pizca de color; frunzo el ceño preguntándome por qué está así, niego con la cabeza nunca se había puesto así. ¿Será la pesadilla que tuve? ¿Quizá la angustia de que los planes no salgan como queremos? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? No tengo tiempo para esto, abro la cortina y dejó el collar en el mueble que hay cerca. En todo el tiempo que me tardo bañando no dejo de pensar en el collar, no sé porque razón sucedió eso... Pero tengo que averiguarlo sea como sea, cuando termino salgo de la regadera, me enrollo en mi bata, pisó la alfombra, me plantó frente al espejo.

Mi cabello está escurriendo, parece ser lacio aunque yo sé que no es así. Mis ojos están brillando a más no poder, cierro los ojos intentando relajarme. El ritual que ya llevo hace varios días, tomó tres respiraciones y por fin logró abrir los ojos; ya están más normales. De un solo chasquido mi cabello ya está más seco, y mi maquillaje ya está listo, en el tocador del lavabo están los perfumes. Tomo el primero sin ver la marca, lo roció por todo mi cuerpo.

Volteo la mirada hacia el vestido, tan dramático y tan hermoso, justo para la ocasión.

Colocó la ropa interior que Rose ha dejado ahí, bragas negras, sostén nude y una licra negra. Ajustó las correas de las sandalias, con un chasquido ya traigo puesto el vestido. Me vuelvo acercarla espejo, tenía pensado llevar el cabello suelto, pero eso no sería muy apropiado; lo quiero agarrado. Pienso en cada uno de los peinados que me enseñó Tanya. Escojo uno estilo Frida Kahlo,solo que las trenzas van hacia abajo y deja algunos de los mechones sueltos, suelto un aplauso y ya tengo el peinado, me aliso el vestido y salgo de baño, cuando entro al cuarto veo el reloj de la mesita 7:30, he tardado una hora en estar lista. Escucho que las chicas sueltan una exclamación de sorpresa.

—Bellas estas...

—Radiante—Termino por Rose, la voltea a ver. Ella abre la boca sorprendida.—Lo sé—Le sonrió de manera arrogante, ella asiente aún sorprendida.

—Pensé que nosotras te íbamos a arreglar el cabello y el maquillaje —Dice Tanya, me encojo de hombros y me acerco con elegancia al closet.

—Decidí hacerlo yo, espero que no les importe —Saco mi capa negra, la abrocho encima de mis hombros.

—Te ves muy bien, Bella—Me dice Tanya, se acerca a la mesa de noche y toma la caja en donde está la galleta de Edward, me congelo al recordar mi pesadilla.—Toma—La agarro como la garra de una máquina de juguetes y no la suelto hasta que logró meterla en el bolso de la capa.

—Espero que ya todo esté preparado—Ellas asienten tratando de sonreír.

—Con la repasada y cambios que hubo anoche todo quedó claro—Me dice Rose con voz clara.

—Bien—Me acerco a la mesa de noche y abro el cajón con un movimiento de mano, este se abre y sacó la caja del collar de Edward. Lo giro en los dedos una y otra vez, lo colocó en mi cuello y ahí lo dejo. Guardo de nuevo la caja, y cierro el cajón con magia de nuevo.

Vuelvo a entrar al cuarto en donde guardamos los objetos, veo hacia la meso y tomo los objetos que yo necesitaré, los muevo en mi mano una y otra vez viéndolos fijamente. Pasó mi mano arriba de él y lo desaparezco, lo cuelgo de una parte del vestido, solo necesitaré volver a pasar mi mano para que aparezca de nuevo. Es un encanto de invisibilidad.

Salgo de la habitación, ya han llegado los chicos, Jace ya trae puesto el abrigo de su madre, lo tiene combinada con un traje negro, camisa roja y corbata negra. Jasper va elegantemente con un traje blanco, chaleco plata, camisa blanca y corbata gris. Jacob va de traje verde botella, camisa blanca y un moño negro.

—Supongo que han utilizado un encantamiento para esconder los objetos—Les digo caminando hacia una de las ventanas, veo hacia el horizonte, el castillo de mi padre es iluminado por los rayos del sol.—Jasper.

—Encantamiento de encogimiento, Ness me ayudo con eso al igual que a Jacob en lo suyo—Asiento sin voltear a verlos.

—Jacob—Él se aclara la garganta

—Un encantamiento Glamour, las personas pensaran que es un reloj de bolsillo—Me giro hacia él, saca la caracola.

—Bien—Les digo caminando hacia el centro de la habitación.—Esta es la oportunidad que han estado esperando nuestros padres—Ellos asienten acercándose.—No nos podemos permitir fallar, así que las reglas son sencillas—Bajo la mirada hacia un lado —No vayan por lo seguro—La muevo al otro lado—El corazón no nos sirve aquí—Y por último subo la mirada y pa la pasó por cada uno de ellos—Lo más importante, no fallen—Ellos asienten con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ellos creen que los ayudaremos a escapar.—Dice Rose con una sonrisa traviesa, le sonrió de igual manera.

—Claro que lo haremos, pero a nuestra manera—Suenan las trompetas reales—Es hora.

Salgo de la habitación con los chicos detrás de mí, camino en silencio. Nuestras pisadas no producen sonido alguno, somos gatos al momento de caminar.

Veo a los lados y noto que ya casi no hay nadie, solo la gente que se atrasó, la cual nos mira sorprendida, sonrió con arrogancia al imaginar sus pensamientos. Esto es tan... Poco usual, y a la vez tan común. Poco usual porque somos hijos de los villanos, y tan común porque somos unos adolescentes que van camino a la coronación de alguien importante. Como pueden darse cuenta el único problema son nuestros padres.

Cuando nos encontramos a fuera del castillo esperamos con ansias la llegada del carruaje de Edward. Nos miramos unos a otros compartiendo los mismos sentimientos. Estamos realmente tensos, nerviosos y , por alguna extraña manera; ansiosos porque llegue el momento.

—Todo saldrá bien—Les susurro tratando de calmarlos, no logro mucho. Pero lo poco que sirvió hace que el ambiente se suavice un poco, estoy apunto de abrir la boca de nuevo para hablar, cuando las trompetas suenan anunciando la llegada del carruaje. Este está siendo empujado por caballos blancos, los colores típicos del reino de La Bestia cubren todas las decoraciones, desde las rosas azul cielo y algunas en amarillo, predomina el azul, por dios hasta Edward va en azul.

Lleva un traje azul rey en metálico con corbata negra, luce realmente... Bien. Le sonrió y levanto una de mis manos agitándola, me devuelve el saludo bajándose del carruaje. Volteo a ver a los chicos.

—El show a empezado—Asienten disimuladamente, camino hacia Edward. Él me recibe en sus brazos y me levantan dando una vuelta en el aire.

Río con él, me deposita en el suelo y da un beso en mi frente. **Ya se acostumbro a mis desplantes.**

—Amor, te ves...—Se hace un poco hacia atrás para verme bien, me muerdo el labio cuando vuelve a mis ojos—Simplemente hermosa —Bajo la mirada por sus palabras.

—Gracias, Edward—Susurro, él me levanta el mentón y delinea con su dedo mis labios.

—Ansío el día que me dejes besarte—Sus palabras me hacen tensarme, ese día nunca llegará.

—Solo dame tiempo—Él asiente, me toma del brazo, juntos caminos al carruaje. Me ayuda a subir, me sonríe notando que casi me caigo con una de las decoraciones. Niego con la cabeza mirándolo fijamente, él sube y se sienta a mi lado.

Toma mi mano entre las suyas; hay varias cámaras al rededor; las cuales no había notado.

—Se está transmitiendo en todas las partes—Me dice notando mi cara de confusión.

—¿Todas partes?—Pregunto viendo las cámaras con curiosidad.

—Hasta en la isla—Lo volteo a ver sorprendida, en la isla no nos permitían ver la tele porque no había cable—Mande a poner internet, cable, y telefonía en la Isla. Es una sorpresa que te tenía preparada, así podrás hablar con tu papá las veces que quieras.

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que la coronación la verán en la isla... La vera mi padre?—Él asiente con una sonrisa en el rostro, hago un intento de sonrisa que más bien sale como una mueca de horror—Genial.

 _ **¿Qué fue todo eso?**_

 _ **¿Porque MI hija está con el hijo de Esme y Carlisle?**_

 _ **Y porque él chico la alza en brazos puedo decir que son más que simples amigos, será que... ¿Isabella se enamoró de él?**_

 _ **No no creo que haya sido eso, cuando tuve mi racha de bueno aprendí que en las coronaciones solo las personas más cercanas a los Reyes y príncipes (A los que pertenecía el reino) podían estar al frente, así que o Isabella es muy amiga del hijo de Carlisle o es que ya sabe la verdad (Cosa que realmente dudo)**_

Ahí queda nuestra conversación, puedo sentir la mirada de Edward sobre todo el tiempo. Lo miro de reojo, de momento se cuelgue a saludar a todos los ciudadanos; ellos lo vitorean y gritan su nombre. Vuelvo la mirada hacia uno de los extremos, la gente me saluda; no les importa quién soy me saludan y no entiendo eso. Vuelvo la mirada hacia enfrente, ya va siendo momento en que le entregue su "obsequio" lo saco del bolsillo de la capa, hago un carraspeo de garganta para que me voltee a ver.

—Te lo traje es un pequeño bocado—Le entrego la cajita a Edward— Por si te da hambre después de la coronación.

Mira la caja con una ceja alzada y niega con la cabeza divertido, abre la caja y mira la galleta.

—¿Después? No, yo creo que lo comeré ahora. Se ve realmente apetitosa.—Intento evitarlo pero ya se ha metido un bocado en la boca.

Me quedo con la boca abierta como pececito fuera del agua, el frunce el ceño saboreando el pedazo. Hace un gesto de desconcierto, me mira a ver y su rostro no revela ninguna emoción, me tenso... El efecto ya ha de haber pasado.

—¿Chispas o nueces?—Intento relajarme, pero no puedo.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Ambas— Mi voz sale como un gemido débil, siento mi cuerpo frío como el hielo. **Esto está tomando el rumbo de mi sueño.**

—Genial— Da otro mordisco, giro la mirada hacia otro lado. Dios si surge efecto lo más seguro es que me mande a encerrar a uno de los calabozos y me deje ahí durante mucho mucho tiem…—¿Quieres decirme algo o esperamos hasta que la poción surja efecto?—Lo volteo a ver como si le hubieran salido tres ojos. Él suelta una carcajada.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sa….? ¿Desde cuándo?—Cambio mi pregunta. Él me sonríe de medio lado y me toma la mano.

—Nuestra primera y única cita.

—Yo puedo explicarlo todo—Le digo poniéndome nerviosa cada vez más.

—No te preocupes, ya lo sé.—Abro los ojos.— Estabas enamorada de mí, creíste que nunca te haría caso porque salía con Tessa. Y la única manera que encontraste para que yo te hiciera caso fue una poción de amor.

—Exactamente eso.—Me muerdo el labio y bajo la mirada.—Entonces… ¿fingiste todo este tiempo?

Me toma la mano y de su pantalón saca una caja de terciopelo negro, me toma con ambas manos la mía.

—Nada fue fingido.—Abre la caja, bajo la mirada y me encuentro con un anillo idéntico al suyo, solo que más femenino.— Yo realmente te amo.—Me quedo sin palabras, intento decir algo pero solo logro soltar una pequeña exclamación sin palabras.— Estos anillos pertenecían a mis abuelos; mi madre y mi padre los tenían cuando eran jóvenes y ahora nosotros.—Lo volteo a ver sorprendida.

—Eres muy amable, pero creo que es mejor que no lo utilice—Cierro la caja y él me la da de nuevo.

—No, es tuyo.— Lo saca de la cajita y lo pone en el dedo.—Ya vez, te queda perfecto. Tenía miedo de que no te quedará, sinceramente no sabía que iba a hacer si no lo hacía.

—Es muy hermoso Edward—Le digo y me lanzo a sus brazos.—Gracias.—Me aprieta contra él muy fuerte.

—Te amo.—Esas palabras me destruyen por completo, ahora sé que mis acciones traerán más repercusiones de las que creía.

—Lo siento mucho, Edward—Susurro por lo bajo tratando que él no me escuche, al no tensarse se que no lo ha hecho.

 _ **No, no, no. Esto no puede ser real, ella realmente lo ama.**_

 _ **Conozco realmente ese sentimiento como para saber que la puede cegar de su cometido, yo mismo he mirado como ella lo mira a él, a mí me han mirado como él la mira a ella. Ambos se aman y eso es algo que no permitiré. Me levanto de mi lugar y camino hacia la mesita de noche, tomo la daga entre mis manos. La giro y la miro con decisión, ella resplandece su nombre: Isabella...**_

 _ **Si ella no toma la decisión correcta me veré obligado a manejarla desde aquí.**_

 _ **Miro a la pantalla, ya ha llegado a donde será la coronación, él niño de Carlisle la ayuda a bajarse y ella le sonríe con tristeza; conozco demasiado a mi hija para saber que está dudando de su meta.**_

—Rey Carlisle, lamentó mucho lo que sucedió ayer. No era mi intención—Por la mirada del rey sé que me ha creido el arrepentimiento en la mirada.

—No te preocupes Bella, mi hijo hablo conmigo y me explico todo. Le dije que todo estaría bien—Se que no fue así, pero no soy quién para reclamarle nada.

—Y también dijiste que las decisiones que toma un rey tienen un motivo—Le replica Edward ahora calmar la tensión en el lugar.

—¿Enserio dije eso?—La reina le da un puntapié —Que sabio de mi parte haberlo dicho.

—Si querido—La reina toma la rienda de la conversación—Es hora de que pasemos a nuestros lugares.—Edward me toma de la mano cuando sus padres se van.

—Después de la coronación te tengo una sorpresa. —Deposita un beso en mis nudillos.—Carlos te llevará a tu sitio, nos veremos pronto—Asiento sin decir nada. —Deséame suerte—Me muerdo el labio.

—No la necesitas— **La tendrás Edward, tendrás esa suerte.** Pienso , me giro y veo al tal Carlos sonreírme, le devuelvo la sonrisa.

—No olvides que me gustan tus ojos—Escucho que dice Edward, mi sonrisa se hace más grande. Eso es lo que dijo en la entrevista cuando le preguntaron que era lo que pensaba de mi.

—Sígame señorita—Carlos me da su brazo, lo tomo con firmeza. Ambos caminamos rodeando el castillo, tengo que entrar por otra puerta no por donde entrará Edward.

Es una de las puertas laterales, me guía a mi lugar, es hasta adelante a lado de Tanya, ella me sonríe con nostalgia, se la devuelvo.

—Gracias Carlos—Le digo soltándome de su brazo, hago aparecer unos diez dólares, se los tiendo. Él se queda sorprendido—Por tu servicio.

—M..u..muchas gracias señorita—Toma el dinero con manos tiemblantes, le hago un gesto ahora que se vaya. Me giro hacia el palco, los chicos ya están en su posición. Asiento con la cabeza, ellos imitan mi gesto, apartó la mirada viendo a mi alrededor, Miss Belle va de amarillo, a su lado está el hada madrina, la está ayudando a colocarse en el lugar debido, junto al rey y a su hermana. La reina la toma del brazo sonriendo, el Hada se acerca al pedestal quita una tela de seda; es la varita... Levanto una de mis cejas y vuelvo la mirada hacia Tanya. Ella asiente, él plan es que ella arrebate la varita cuando estén nombrando a Garret príncipe.

Suenan las trompetas reales, tomos se levantan de sus asientos, hacemos lo mismo, giramos el cuerpo. Va entrenado Edward y detrás de él viene Garret, los soldados hacen una reverencia con los dos cuando pasan a su lado.

Cuando era niña mi padre me explico que en las ceremonias de coronación se avista vea que cuando el próximo rey este a tu altura des una pequeña reverencia. Yo se los explique a los chicos ha una semana, así que no tiene que ser tan difícil seguirlo.

 _ **Sonrió con malicia cuando sigue los protocolos que le enseñe cuando era solo una niña, siempre ha hecho lo debido y correcto.**_

 _ **Así que espero; por su bien, por el de sus amigos y por el del hijo de Carlisle; que esta vez haga lo que he dicho, las pantallas la enfocan cuando el chico pasa a su lado, puedo ver una mirada cómplice de él hacia ella... Pero ella no se la devuelve. El hada madrina da unos golpecitos con la varita en el pedestal. Alcanzó a ver un intercambio de miradas entre Tanya y Bella.**_

 _ **El hada da su discurso de siempre haciendo el bendito ritual de coronación la cuando está apunto de lanzar el hechizo del reinado eterno una mano blanca le quita la varita, sonrió y aplaudo.**_

—Por el poder que me concede ser el ser más mágico de todo el lugar—Muchos individuos me voltean a ver—Te nombro a ti Edward Anthony De Cullen Masen, el rey legítimo de nuestro reino... Cullen's.—Da un golpe en cada uno de los hombros de Edward—Alabado sea nuestro re...—Cuando está apunto de soltar un encantamiento la varita es arrebatada de su mano, todo el mundo suelta una exclamación, volteó hacia arriba, los chicos salen corriendo. Niego con la cabeza Tanya a adelantado las cosas, volteo a verla y veo que ella también tiene los ojos abiertos de par en par y niega con la cabeza, vuelvo la mirada...

Clary sostiene la varita hacia su madre.

—Nunca quisiste hacerme hermosa—Le dice con rabia—Yo lo tendré que hacer.—Se prepara para lanzar el hechizo.—bibidi babidi bú—Un relámpago sale volando de la varita, Clary no puede manejar la fuerza de la vara y esta hace que se descontrole. Edward corre hacia mí, me cubre con su cuerpo. Garret hace lo mismo con Tanya, busco a Tanya de reojo, ella asiente. Seré yo quien consiga la varita.

Por un espacio que deja Edward salgo al enfrentamiento con Clary.

—Bella cuidado—Escucho la voz de la reina, ella es la que debería de tener cuidado.

Con un simple empujón logró hacer que Clary suelte la varita, la tomo con rapidez. Ella me mira con pánico y sale corriendo hacia su madre, giro y veo a todos mirarme con pánico en el rostro, muchos están completamente blancos.

—Bella...—Intenta decir Edward, lo apunto con la varita, él sube las manos en modo de defensa.

—Aléjate—Escucho las pisadas de los demás chicos, Tanya logra quitar a Garret y se pone a mi altura, miro a Edward mientras quito el encantamiento de la daga, escucho la sorpresa de todos los presentes. Subo la daga a la altura de la vara. Apunto a Edward con ambas.

— Baja eso, se que no eres malvada.

—¿Como puedes estar tan seguro de eso?—Le grito a la cara mientras sostengo en una mano la daga de mi padre y con la otra la varita del Hada Azul.

—Solo lo sé.—Me mira directamente a los ojos, hay algo en su mirada, empiezo a bajar la varita. Hasta que un estruendo nos hace sacudir a todos de nuevo. Uno de seguridad entra.

—Se rompió la barrera.

Volteo a ver a los chicos, sus miradas demuestran terror... Nuestros padres.

Vuelvo la mirada hacia él y niego con la cabeza, bajo por completo ambas cosas.

—Ya es tarde Edward, no puedes garantizar que estaremos a salvo. No con ellos utilizando su magia—Camino hacia los chicos—Por qué aunque a Jace estar con su perro lo hace feliz, Jacob comer pizza después del partido lo hace feliz, a Jasper pasar tiempo con sus tías lo hace feliz, Rose que se divierte aprendiendo cosas nuevas todos los días, a Tanya que le fascina ayudar a los demás con su estilo. —Me giro hacia él—Y a mí que tú eres la cosa que más feliz me ha hecho en esta vida—Escucho el murmullo de todos los presentes—Porque te amo Edward, amo estar contigo. Amo estar aquí, amo las cosas tal y como están. Y aunque los seis queramos la paz, no es lo que debemos hacer. Nosotros...

—Solo sé que no deben ser como sus padres, ustedes pueden elegir qué es lo que los hace feliz, que es lo que realmente quieren—Me dice Edward jalándose el cabello en señal de que lo embarga la desesperación.

—Él tiene razón, Bella—Dice Jasper poniéndose a nuestra altura, lo volteo a ver sorprendida—Nuestra felicidad no está en la isla, nunca me había divertido tanto como ahora… Nunca había sido feliz.—Tanya da un paso hacia adelante.

—Es aquí donde hemos aprendido a amar, a ser felices—Ve a Garrett con una sonrisa.

—Nosotros los apoyamos—Dice Jace dando pasos hacia nosotros.

Trago fuerte, no puedo obligar a los chicos a ser quien no quieren ser… No puedo ser alguien que no quiero ser. No es justo. Bajo la varita lentamente.

—Ya no quiero ser malvada—Escucho una fuerte exclamación de todo el público.—Quiero estar aquí, con ustedes… sentir que soy normal—Los miro a todos, ellos me sonríen volteo a ver a Edward.—Estar contigo, y ser una pareja común y corriente—Él me sonríe, vuelvo la vista a los chicos.—Yo haré lo correcto, aunque eso signifique traicionar a mi padre.—Pongo mi mano en frente—¿Quién esta conmigo?—Puedo ver la duda recorriendo sus rostros, pero al pasar de los segundos todos terminan poniendo su mano encima de la mía, al final la mano de Edward se coloca arriba de la de nosotros.

—Yo me encargaré que sus padres, jamás quieran buscar venganza—Nos dice y todos alzamos las manos festejando, el ambiente se comienza a poner oscuro. Un escalofrío recorre mi columna.

Escucho una risa llenando el lugar, me congelo por completo. Conozco demasiado bien esa risa, la he escuchado toda mi vida… y para mi lastima, es la misma que yo poseo.

—Padre…—Me giro hacia él tapando a Edward con mi cuerpo, mi padre usa su típico traje negro de cuero, sus ojos son de un verde intenso; el realmente esta aquí.

—Maine Tochter—Doy un paso atrás cuando intenta tocar mi mejilla.—Por lo que alcanzo a notar, no estas muy feliz con mi llegada.

—No entiendo que haces aquí—Le digo fría mientras miro como camina a mi alrededor—No quiero que estés aquí.

El suelta una carcajada que hace saltar a todos en su sitio, menos a mí. Lo miro sin poder comprender como es por esa pequeña ranura que se hizo en la barrera es que pudo escapar.

—Querida, ese no es modo de hablarle a tu padre.—Me reprende y suelto una risa.

—¿Entonces como? Hola papi, te extrañe mucho—Digo con sarcasmo y niego con la cabeza—No, no existe ningún modo en que te deba de hablar.—Él frunce el ceño y ve a Miss Belle.

—En ese caso, ¿cómo le hablarás a tu madre?—La señala, me muestro sorprendida y llevo mi mano a mi boca.—Impactante, lo sé—Se acerca más a mí y yo doy otro paso. Veo a todos de reojo.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y niego con la cabeza.

—Ya sabía que era mi madre—Digo con una sonrisa y después me hecho a reír a carcajadas—Lo supe desde el momento en que llegue, era demasiado obvio—Me calmo y saco su daga—¿Viniste por esto? Es tan pequeña, y tan peligrosa—Se la lanzó, él la atrapa con maestría y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Veo a Garrett y él asiente, solo espera a que mi padre haga la siguiente señal.

—Están perfecto tenerla en mis manos—Alza la daga hacia Edward y tragó fuerte.—Ya sé quién será mi primer víctima—Niego con la cabeza poniéndome enfrente de Edward.—Bueno, serán dos víctimas.—Esta apunto de pronunciar las palabras cuando Garrett me pasa la daga real de mi padre; él voltea a ver su mano y nota que es una manzana lo que sostiene en la mano la lanza al suelo.—Me traicionaste.

—Si, si lo hice… no lo niego—Alzo la daga colocándola frente a mis ojos, el nombre de mi padre brilla con fuerza—Rumpelstiltskin, tenbris…  
Quam mandavi vobis, ut et vos auferat quatenus possibile ... usque die indigetis—Susurro con pesar, él se acerca a mí, con trabajo y puedo sentir una pizca de su caricia cuando ha desaparecido por completo dejando una nube negra en donde estaba parada, puedo sentir como Edward corre hacia mi y me estrecha contra sus brazos.

—Todo ha pasado—Lo volteo a ver y asiento sin decir nada.

Los chicos se acercan corriendo al igual que Garrett, Tanya toma mi rostro.

—Por un momento pensé que te morías, idiota—Me golpea en el hombro de manera juguetona; suelto una carcajada al igual que todos los presentes, recargo mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

—Mi padre no sabe amar, cuando esté segura de que podrá hacerlo… Lo soltaré.—Los miro y sonrió—Ahora…

—Podremos festeja—Dice Rosalie y todos reímos.

Veo a Edward con una sonrisa y él asiente mientras todos aplauden por lo que acaba de suceder.

Sonrió y abrazó a mis amigos contenta, todos nos vemos con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

I stay up too late, got nothing in my brain  
That's what people say mmm, that's what people say mm  
I go on too many dates, but I can't make 'em stay  
At least that's what people say mmm, that's what people say mmm

Rosalie, Tanya y yo cantamos al ritmo de la música y hago algunos movimientos de baile, camino hacia Edward y lo jalo para bailar. Me he cambiado por un vestido más corto, siendo más cómodo para bailar.

But I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop moving  
It's like I got this music in my body and it's gonna be alright

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off

Edward me levanta dando vueltas conmigo, suelto carcajadas mientras escucho los cantos de todos, cuando me baja lo miro a los ojos, noto como se va acercando cada vez más a mí; subo mi mano a su rostro para alejarlo con una sonrisa.

Corro hacia las escaleras, canto al ritmo con todos los demás.

Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off

Sigo cantando, Edward me toma de la cintura y vemos a todos bailar unos con otros; sonrió viéndolos y sintiendo por primera vez lo que es la felicidad.

 **O quizás solo es una ilusión querida.**

Finjo una sonrisa cuando Edward me voltea ver, por lo visto el final feliz está más lejos de lo que pensé.

Esas son malas noticias para mí, pero buenas por ustedes. Digo, todavía tendremos más historia para contar.

Sonrió a todos, viéndolos contenta.


End file.
